Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive
by GossipQueen101
Summary: 28 campers. 29 challenges. One abandoned film lot. The hookups, breakups, scandals, rivalries, and friendships will leave you saying one thing: OMFG! The survivors countinue to search for a way out of the film lot.
1. I'm Back and Better Than Ever!

**Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive**

**So I'm sure you guys know about the past season and guess what? I'm adding ten next contestants this season! I'm doing this because, who doesn't want so fresh faces to see what they bring next season. **

**This is also dedicated to the amazing ktd123! She's awesome and so is her amazing story "Total Drama Island: Again!"**

* * *

You're sitting home bored, flipping through channels looking for something exciting to watch. Your friends promised a summer full of late night parties, sunny beaches and pranking the old lady that always gives the nasty candy on Halloween.

Instead now you're stuck home as they all summer school, it's been raining like crazy, and the old lady down the street… _she_ won the lottery and now lives in Florida.

So you grab the television remote and keep flipping through the channels and on every channel, they seem to be showing the kids from that T.V. show.

What's the name… Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!

"Today seemed like a bad day for the Paparazzi when Hyacinth-"

**CLICK!**

"So how's it being on tour with such a great band Alex?-"

**CLICK!**

"And sharing the cover on Vogue's annual It list: Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf-"

**CLICK!**

"Looks like the cast of the hit reality show: Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive have joined forces for this cause-"

**CLICK! **

You look at the coffee table on the living room and see magazine covers featuring the teens of the show.

Wow, how can a simple reality show make these guys into celebrities?

"By joining this show!" shouted an oh-too-familiar voice from your television screen. You turn to look at the screen and see a bright smile and a handsome face.

"As you probably know, I'm Chris McLean and we're back" The host was standing into of a gleaming golden gate that above read "Paramount Pictures".

"Not only am I back, but I'm coming back with a brand new season of the Total Drama franchise we're calling Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive" Chris smiled at the screen "So with this new season; we also need ten new teens to compete with your favorites from season one and we're desperate" Chris begged as the camera zoomed in on his begging face, showing off some his wrinkles.

"Now after the success of the first season, we got thousands of applications but all of them lacked that special thing that makes a reality show great: Drama!" said the TV host with a smirk "And since this show _is_ Total _Drama _Action, we're looking for the best of the best"

Maybe that's exactly what you could do to make this summer fun again. So you smile as Chris says "Just send in those applications and Who Knows? Maybe you'll be here in sunny California competing in Total… Drama… ACTION!"

* * *

Rules!

1) So I'm accepting **TEN **new contestants and I've already have some stereotypes that I'd like for next season like: The Romantic, The Obsessive-Annoying Fan, The Movie Nerd, The Clueless Jock, The Out of Control Girl (**Party wise**), The Cowboy, The Evil Guy, and The Diva Movie Actress. **BUT **you don't have to send in those stereotypes if you don't want too just that those stereotypes will ensure you a better spot next season.

2) Don't send in characters that you obviously sent into other stories. So, if you fill out more than what I ask for, I'm going to be able to tell you're one of those people that submits your camper to every single one of these stories without reading the first chapter.

3) I really don't like it when characters are very bare. I like descriptions and specifications! Be as colorful as possible with your character, make them spark!

4) If you're going to use foreign words could you explain to me what they mean? Sorry about that, but I only words in the languages of English, Spanish and a bit of French (actually very slim French)

5) Another rule with characters, I would really, really, really like creative one. For example, my friend ktd123's story 'Total Drama Island: Again!' has so many interesting characters that come from different backgrounds and nationalities. Just something creative and new would be great.

6) And just have fun! Isn't that why we're all here :)

If you can't think of a stereotype, that's fine, but try to describe the character good in the personality section. But anyway, applications! Anything in parentheses you don't have to write. It's just there to explain what I want for each thing. Again, DON'T WRITE THE STUFF IN PARENTHESES!

**Name (and nickname if they have one):**

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender (for those wacky names that I just can't tell):**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, skin tone, build, etc.):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Notable Traits (are they freakishly tall? Do they talk with an accent? Stuff like that…):**

**Color That Represents Character (I'll explain this one below):**

**Personality (please make this more than a few words. I like sentences better):**

**Phobia:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**NOT Talents:**

**Paired Up:**

**If Yes, What Kind of Person:**

**If Yes, How Do They React Around Them (flirt? Watch from a distance? Get freakishly clingy all of a sudden?):**

**Short History (Family, where they're from…):**

**Why TDI:**

**Audition Tape (Totally necessary! I'll explain this below too):**

**Does Your Character Use Bad Language (may sound dumb to ask, but… a lot? A little? Not at all?):**

**Can Your Character Drive? (if I told you why I need this one, that'd spoil it):**

**Quote from Character (optional, explained below):**

**Favorite Challenge from Original TDI (optional):**

**Challenge Suggestions/Requests (optional):**

**Other (I'm not really sure what else there is, but…):**

I might have to explain a couple things…

**Color That Represents Character:** this is for later on in the game if they ever have to do an individual challenge. The color is to represent them. For example, if they have to grab a rope from somewhere or something, the rope with be marked with their color. Try to pick a color that you think nobody else will pick (like midnight blue or gray or beige or something.)

**Audition Tape:** This is completely necessary. Why? I'm not going to put the entire selected applications up in a chapter, probably just their name and audition tape. Why this? Well, if you can already see everybody's phobia, what's the fun of a challenge that has to do with those? Or if everyone can see that this person has a deep dark secret, than it's not exactly a secret anymore, is it?

**Quote from Character:** This can be either a quote your character has said in the past, a quote you want me to somehow fit into the story that they say, or both. Just specify which one. Why? I don't know. Just for fun.

Also, if I need any additional information, I'll just ask either in an author's note or PM. So have fun!


	2. And The Chosen One's Are?

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the great amazing characters mentioned below expect for Blair, Serena and Liam.**

**So thanks KTD123 and LazyAwesomeNinja for help making some of the updated audition tapes!**

* * *

Okay, I want to thank anyone who sent in a review. I'm amazed by how many I got but I think it's only reasonable to thank you guys. There were a lot of characters to pick from… and you might say thirty isn't a lot but I did have people send me their characters via PM. I want to say that I got like three actress, two cowboys, and the usual amount of tomboys. But something I found puzzling that no one was sending in those bad boys anymore! I had some many different characters with such different backgrounds and I loved it.

So enough of me saying I love you guys, I only had room for the top ten contestants so I'm _really_ sorry if you didn't get picked. These ten are going to bring so much to this season, and I absolutely love them. Also if you're character didn't get picked, there's always a chance that they'll make an appearance on the Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive Aftermath (Wow that was a mouthful). So without anymore interruptions, I will reveal the entire cast of Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive.

**THE NEW GIRLS****:**

**Charlotte Hinataki: The Diva Actress (ktd123)**

**Juliet Blackwell: The Hopeless Romantic (Clumsy in Action)**

**Laila Sharma: The Obsessive Fan (Freefall. Freefall.) **

**Chetan Riley Beckett: The Out Of Control Girl (n03ll3n03ll3)**

**Wilhelmina "Willie" Stones: The Environmentalist (Noire Ballerina) **

**THE RETURNING GIRLS****: **

**Blair Waldorf: The Queen Bee (GossipQueen101 aka ME!) **

**Serena Van Der Woodsen: The Socialite (GossipQueen101 aka ME!) **

**Victoria "Tory" Havens: The Winner (Sarcastic Sprit) **

**Bambi Carlson: The Extreme Chic (Good Girls Like Bad Boys)**

**Kimberly Carlyle: The Type-A (****YourBiggestFan156****)**

**Hyacinth Del Le Vega: The Punk ( ****XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX )**

**Abigail "Abby" James: The Beautiful Geek (****CaptJessicaSparrow****)**

**Chanel Roberts: The Fashionista (****Kangawu12****)**

**Annaleigh Tipton: The Dumb Girl Everyone Can't Help But Love (someone better than you)**

**THE NEW GUYS****: **

**Adam Marsh: The Clueless Jock (Freefall. Freefall.)**

**Kyle Abeesee: The Movie Geek (Scalec)**

**Austin Bourne: The Cowboy (CocoDaMan5454)**

**Brad "Bronze" Banks: The Bad Child (Just Another Fanatic)**

**Kurt Zimmer: The Goofball (GonardWithTheTDL)**

**(1) Ashton Ryan: The Elvis Priestly Fanatic (Noire Ballerina) **

**THE RETURNING GUYS: **

**Ian Shepard: The Surfer Hunk (CaptJessicaSparrow)**

**Jason Ramone: The Rebel (B-movieking13)**

**Alex Park: The Brooding Musician (AquaAce327)**

**Edward "Eddie" Charger: The Really Random Nerd (LazyAwesomeNinja)**

**Todd Bulgaire: The Trickster (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)**

**Cameron "Cam" Harrison: The Sweet Guy (CourtneyxDuncan)**

**Mark Garrison: The Party Animal (Wyote)**

**Riley McAdams: The Wild Child (CourtneyxDuncan)**

**Liam Winchester: The Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold (GossipQueen101 aka ME!) **

So I hope you guys like the choices. It was so hard to pick those ten but at the end they were the ones that would make my second season better. Okay some people got more than one character in this season, but I have to say that they made really great characters so don't hate them or me.

Anyways the reason why I stressed audition tapes was because that's all I will show for the characters picked and returning. Sure I might have fixed them with grammar check and stuff, but there all the same thing you guys wrote.

* * *

**Charlotte Hinataki: The Diva Actress **

The camera opens to a public sidewalk where an Asian girl in a short black dress is running rapidly. Voices can be heard behind her:

"Charlotte!"

"Charlotte, over here!"

"Charlotte Hinataki!"

"Do I have to throw my shoe at you again?!" she screams back at them.

"Yes please!""I can sell it on Ebay!"'Charlotte' sighs and notices the camera.

"Crap, you're doing this now?!" The camera nods up and down. "Curse my manager…

"I'm Charlotte Hinataki, as you should already know, and I'm being FORCED to go on this stupid show. Yes, I already have money, and yes, I already have fame, but my stupid manager thinks it could be good for my career… as if it wasn't great enough already."She quickly runs up the driveway to a mansion, where she frantically hops onto the porch and bursts through the door. She lets only the cameraman in and then slams the door behind her, locking it around seventeen times.

"Freaking paparazzi…" she mutters. She then starts to shout, "Okay, where are my maids?! I need some tea with one lemon wedge and a sandwich right now! And where is my nail appointment?! Shouldn't the manicurist be here by now?!" Charlotte then looks at the camera again.

"Oh, and pick me for TDA, of course."She walks off screen just as a man with a camera attempts to shoot a picture of the inside of her house from the window beside the door. A moment later a high heeled shoe comes flying at the window from where Charlotte had just walked off.

**Juliet Blackwell: The Hopeless Romantic **

"Testing… one, two, three…"The camera zooms out to show a pink-haired girl flashing the camera a smile.

"Juliet Blackwell here! But… you can call me Julie, if you'd like. Anyways, let's move on! I'm auditioning because I've always wanted to star in a reality show.

"Breathe life into a stone." (Shakespeare) I am a stone! Only you, TDI producers, can breathe life into me! I, mean, the quote refers to this guy dying but -- oh, you know what I mean! So, please pick me! Juliet Blackwell -- remember that name!" The rosette teen winks at the camera and waves before the screen goes blank.

**Laila Sharma: The Obsessive Fan**

A girl is shown leaning back in a lounge chair beside a pool with a stack of magazines on the ground beside her. One magazine is in her hands and she is casually flipping through it. She stops on one page and squeals.

"Oh my god, Annaleigh was interviewed in InStyle?! I HAVE to have this picture!" She grabs a pair of scissors and snips out the picture, putting it in a pile beside her. She then looks up the camera.

"Now that the important business is done, hi! I'm Laila Sharma and I would love, love, love, LOVE to be on Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive. Why? Because I LOVE the cast. I got the copy of Vogue with Serena and Blair on it the DAY it came out! Oh, and I have Alex's new album, and the fold-out poster of PJ with his shirt off… like, drool…" She sighs for a moment. "But anyway, I'd like the money to move to Hollywood so I can be closer to the icons and stars! So I would love it if you picked me!"

**Chetan Riley Beckett: The Out Of Control Girl**

A girl that's sitting outside in the school courtyard is smiling and chatting with her friends."Chetan, the camera is rolling."

A males voice speaks behind the camera. She stops looking at the camera and smiles."Hey, I'm Chetan pronounced CHAY-TAHN and if you mess up my name I swear you are in for a nightmare." She threatens then her friends laugh and she does too. "Whatever, pick me."

**Wilhelmina "Willie" Stones: The Environmentalist**

It starts off with Willie holding up a large sign, saying; "Help the planet stay clean and save the animals!" A few males and females are marching in a circle with the same sign. They chant the words on the sign constantly and Willie then turns to the camera. 'Hello there, I'm Willie. And I would like to be on your show to help the environment and what my brothers always say; 'strike when the irons hot'.' She then winks and the camera shuts off.

**Blair Waldorf: The Queen Bee **

The camera comes on to show, the beautiful brunette laying down beach side. The water is crystal blue and the sand seems glitter in the sunlight.

"Um Blair, I have the camera on" a familiar voice said from behind the camera, making Blair take off her sunglasses and have an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Riley, do we really have to do this now?"

"Well yeah, I'm not about to let us not be able to get in next season" Riley's voice said and Blair rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'll do it"

The gorgeous brunette then tousled her hair, rubbed her shiny white teeth, and sat up straight.

"Hey producers, as you already know I'm Blair Waldorf, and well of course you guys want me back for next season" Blair said as she played with the straps of her yellow and white bikini.

"I can't _wait_ to return to see all those bit-Blair!- Sorry, those girls again" Blair recomposed herself after Riley interrupted her.

The camera then turn to show Riley's cute gapped smile and he mouthed "Pick her"

**Serena Van Der Woodsen: The Socialite **

The camera comes on to a nightclub, clearly pumping music as the camera shook in the holders hand. The camper turns to the center of attention, a gorgeous blonde standing in front of a birthday cake.

"Who's ready to celebrate the beautiful Serena Van Der Woodsen's birthday party!" yelled a chubby DJ, who had horrible sweatmark under his really tight graphic tee.

The beautiful blonde smiled, and then caught that the camera was filming her.

"What are you doing?"

"Filming your audition tape for TDA" yelled the voice behind the camera and Serena giggled. The camera turned to show Tory, Annaleigh, and Chanel holding the camera as it points back to Serena, dancing along to the song playing in the club.

"I want to be in Total Drama Action, because it's going to be fun and I want to return back to see all my friends, especially Blair" a frown comes on the blonde's face, clearly indacting that her best friend didn't come to her birthday bash.

"Who needs that big meanie anyways" Annaleigh's voice said from behind the camera

"Well I guess that's it, I can't wait to come ba-" was all Serena could let out before someone covered her face in frosting, that person being Ian.

**Victoria "Tory" Havens: The Winner **

The camera turns on to show Tory eating dinner at a fancy restaurant with her parents. She looks under the table and says "Uh, hey, it's Tory. I hope you'll pick me to come back. I was a strong competitor last season, and I'm hoping I'll get the chance to kick more ass this season!"

"Victoria, why are you still under that table" asked her mother from above the table. Tory just rolled her eyes and mouthed "Pick me"

**Bambi Carlson: The Extreme Chic **

"Go Bambi! Go Bambi! Go Bambi!" A car zooms past the camera lense as the cameraman runs across a busy road to what looks like the edge of a bridge at night. A crowd of people are crowded around a familiar face: Bambi standing on a rail with her hands up. What looks like an elastic cord is attached to her ankle. She motions for the camera to come closer.

"Hey people, it's Bambi!" she shouts over the crowd. "I am so glad I might have a chance to come back on TDA! If you bring me back for this season, I can bring you excitement! Pizzazz! Drama! There is no way I'm going to be going home before anybody this time. I won't be beaten by anybody this time! Not even somebody that I had a crush on... no offense to Eddie or anything." She gives the camera a bright smile. "So bring back Bambi if you want this season to be... EXTREME!"

On 'extreme' she falls backwards over the railing, letting out an excited yell. The camera rushes to the edge of the bridge and looks over the railing. You can dimly see some of Bambi's jewelry flying in the air around her wrists as she topples towards the lake beneath them. Suddenly, the elastic cord tugs and she's bouncing back up towards the camera... just as sirens sound. As Bambi lands on the railing and the crowd cheers, a police car comes skidding to a stop in front of the crowd.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" shouts a policeman. "Bambi Carlson, are you aware that you're jumping on a public bridge at night with no warning? And no helmet?!"Bambi's triumphant expression falls. "Oh come on Dad, did you have to bring the entire squad this time?!"

"Yes I did!" Her father marches up towards her in a police uniform stopping in front of the camera. "Get this thing away from me!" He places a hand over the lense and the camera goes to static.

**Kimberly Carlyle: The Type-A **

"Um, excuse me, but I think I ordered an iced cafe latte with NON fat milk! This is DEFINITELY skim or something crappy like that." The camera opens to a girl with wavy red hair that runs to about her shoulder blades slamming a cup of Starbucks coffee onto a counter. She takes off her sunglasses with a flip of her well-manicured hands and crosses her arms, impatiently tapping her foot. After waiting for around five seconds, she impatiently starts to ring the bell that's sitting on the counter about fifteen times a second.

"HELLO?! I'm WAITING!"

"What can I do for you ma'am?" An acne-faced teenager pops up from behind the counter.

"My latte is wrong!" The girl snaps. The barista looks down at the coffee cup and then back up at her face.

"Wait... aren't you that Kim girl from that Total Drama show?"

"It's Kimberly, and yes." She turns towards the camera and gives it a wink and a smile. "Now I want my latte!" The geeky teen trashes her coffee cup and starts to make her coffee. As he does, Kimberly looks at the camera.

"Well, nice to know that I have the possibility to return to Total Drama Island since we ALL know I should have won last season. But last year, I was immature. This season, I am going to be a whole new Kimberly. No impossible dinosaurs or cavemen on a film lot, are there?" She places an accusing hand on her hip just as the nerdy coffee shop worked starts to shout to her.

"What size was this?!"Kimberly gives him a scowl and shouts back.

"Medium!"

"We don't have mediums here, ma'am!"

"What?! No, I ordered a medium the first time and you gave me one!"

"Oh... do you mean GRANDE?"

Kimberly just glares. "YES I MEAN GRANDE, JUST GET ME MY STUPID LATTE!"

The barista returns with her coffee and she snatches it from him, placing her sunglasses back on her face and strutting out the door. She turns to the camera again.

"If you don't pick me for TDA, trust me. You'll lose all of your ratings. I was probably a fan favorite." She gives a smile. "Plus, don't forget about the little secret that I know about Blair's little waiter boy toy that she doesn't..." She giggles evilly and then takes a sip of her coffee. Her eyes then go wide. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR WHIPPED CREAM!"

**Hyacinth Del Le Vega: The Punk **

The camera turns on and faces the newly looking Hyacinth, her new hairstyle and clothes could almost make her seem unrecognizable except for the scowl on her face and the arms crossed under her chest.

"C'mon Hyacinth smile Hy-HYACINTH!"

The voice scolds when said girl flips the camera but she sighs and shrugs, "I don't wanna go back."

"You have to, It won't be fun without you Hya, so force a smile and just say it"

The girl sighs and visibly forces a smile on her face, "Chris McLean, when I get my hands on you, you won't be able to smile and will have to eat food that's been already chewed for you." She said forcibly with poisonous sweetness.

"And that's all she wrote" said Alex with a smile

The camera turns off.

**Abigail "Abby" James: The Beautiful Outcast**

"Aw, is little Abby going to eat her lunch alone again?"

"Ha ha! Ooh, don't break your glasses, Crabby Abby."

"Are you still sad about being voted off so early on TV Abby? Don't you wish you were on the It List too?"

"Ugh!" SLAM! The camera turns over to Abby, who is leaning against a bathroom door holding a lunch tray. Three girls are cackling behind the door. She gives the camera a miserable look.

"I need to get out of here..." She looks around the bathroom checking to see if anybody is there and then sits down on the counter beside one of the sinks, placing her tray in her lap and taking a bite of the sandwich on it. "After I got voted off on TDI so early, I was the laughing stock at the school. I mean, I got beaten by EDDIE and ANNALEIGH for crying out loud! Sure, they're both awesome but my reputation's gone... well..." She puts out a hand and gestures to the room she in. "Down the toilet."

"I would love to be on TDA." Abby continues. "I think if I make it farther this time I'll be able to survive school. This season I'm going to be better. I'm going to be the fan favorite. I'll find a man who WON'T cheat on me, some friends that I love, and I'll actually have a say this time. Blair won't be bossing me around this season!" She cracks a chip in her palm as if for emphasis. "Bring me back to TDA!"

**Chanel Roberts: The Fashionista **

The camera turns onto show a beautiful girl texting on her phone. Behind her was a fabulous photo shoot going on featuring eccentric fashion with the models wearing animal mask. She smiles towards the camera and waves, putting down her phone

"Hello again I'm Chanel. Its been awhile since I've seen you guys and life has defiantly changed. One thing that has changed would be…" Chanel said pointing to the handsome man taking pictures of the models

"I have a new family. My mother met Cam's father and they started dating. Forward a couple of months later she gets married. It was a very happy day and even a few cast members came to the wedding. He's a photographer and I invited him to take these pictures for my upcoming clothing line" Chanel said, holding up designs for her line

"But I am still the old Chanel. My fashion is still top priority and so is Dane"

**CHRIP!**

Chanel checks her phone and sees that she got a text from Dane, which make her grin wildly.

"We are determined to keep in touch." she says as she checks text and replies rapidly

"Chanel, come and get this angle" her stepfather called out, making Chanel shrug.

"Well I've got to go and finish taking pictures. Bye" said Chanel holding up a camera

**Annaleigh Tipton: The Dumb Girl Everyone Can't Help But Love **

_'Cause you're hot and you're coldYou're yes and you're no'_

The infamous Katy Perry song was blasting from the stereo of the pink convertible. The driver, was singing along to the song and seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Annaleigh, you've got to say why you want to be back for Total Drama Action" said someone behind the camera, as Annaleigh eased into a red light.

"I want to return to hang with everyone I met on the island" said the blonde as she raised up her zebra striped sunglasses. "I just miss everyone, especially Chef and Chad"

"Annaleigh, I think his name is Chris"

"Oh yeah" she said as the car started moving again. She smiled at the camera and shook her hair in the wind.

"I also want to come back because well I'm smarter- the camera person laughed- What? I am! I happened to have gotten a ninety-two on my English final"

"That's because you cheated off of Chad"

The blonde's blue eyes bulged as she continued stating the reasons why she should return

"Also I'm way tougher, like I'm doing lacross-"

"ANNALEIGH!" screamed the voice behind the camera, as they looked ahead. Annaleigh had driven them onto the highway!

"Ahhh! Pick me!" Annaleigh screamed as an eighteen-wheeler zoomed past them.

**Adam Marsh: The Clueless Jock **

The camera opens up to a soccer field, where you can see a team in green jerseys running back and forth. A blonde player has the ball and he kicks it at the goalie.

The goalie attempts to grab it but falls just short, the ball rolling right into the camera cuts to the blonde player sitting on the bench, drinking from a water bottle. He smiles at the camera when he realizes it's on."Hi everybody, I'm Adam Marsh and I'd love to be on Total Drama Action." He says.

"I really love the show and I think I'd be an awesome pick. I'm friendly, athletic, and I think I'm entertaining, so if those kinds of things sound good to you, you should definitely-""Adam, watch out!""What?" Just as he turns to the voice, a soccer ball comes flying through the air and hits him on the side of the head. He falls backwards off the bench with a thud. A minute later he quickly adds.

"Pick me!"

**Kyle Abeesee: The Movie Geek **

The camera turns on and shows Kyle standing in front of a makeshift podium. "Hello, I'm Kyle Abeesee," He says into the camera with a smile, but immediately frowns. "What are you laughing at, Ryan?"

The person behind the camera snorted and hastily covered up his mistake, "Nothing…just a funny joke. I'll tell you later after you're accepted." Ryan laughed again, but stopped after a couple of seconds and said, "Continue."

Without another word to his friend, Kyle said, "I should be on 'Who Wants to be a Zillionaire: Movie Edition' because, quite frankly, I want to be a Zillionaire! I know all sorts of Trivia on practically every film out there! I could totally use the money for college, and to start my own film company. That would be so awesome!""But I'd have to give some of the money to my friends. They're the ones who told me about this great show you guys are working at. Its weird, because I never heard anything about it until now, but I'm signing up anyways! Now read the cards, Ryan."

Behind the camera, you hear Ryan saying, "These are cards on random movie Trivia. Kyle has not seen these cards before nor does he know what they contain. Now, name two people originally fought for the part of The Phantom in the 2004 version of 'The Phantom of the Opera'."Immediately, Kyle said, "Antonio Bandera and John Travolta."

"Correct!" Kyle beamed and said, "Pick me!" More snickers are heard as the camera shuts off.

**Austin Bourne: The Cowboy **

The camera come on to show a beautiful sunny day. The sky was blue, the sun was hot and coming from the distances was a large brown horse and a muscular teenager riding it.

"Buckie stop!" the teen yelled, with a distinct accent, Buckie then throws him off.

"Youch! Hey, mates! I'm Austie, and this booger here is Buckie. He's my horse, and I've been riding him since I was 8" He said as he dusted off his tight Levi's. He tipped his hat at the camera and continued.

"Now, why would I want to be on some foreign show? Well, my mommy told me that this would be the only chance I'd ever get to leave the Great Out Back, so I really need your help. Be a mate, and lend me a hand? Alright?" Austin said showing off a gorgeous white smile.

**Brad "Bronze" Banks: The Bad Child **

The screen buzzes to life in a dark, Smokey room that appears to be a basement. Bronze is sitting on a couch with his arms spread out on the back. A girl's voice behind the camera says, "Maybe you shouldn't be smoking for this tape, Bronze."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a knot, BB," Bronze says and laughs, before bringing the joint in his right hand back to his mouth.

"Do you even know what knickers are?" BB asks.

"Not a clue, but I bet Nick wears them." A deep sigh is heard behind the camera. "Be careful with that thing, BB. I'm borrowing it."

"It's attached to a tri-pod," BB says. "And who are you borrowing it from?"

"Don't know, but it was in a car outside."

"Bronze! That's called stealing!"

"Not if I put it back."

"No, it's still called stealing! And what about the tape? Are you going to put that back too, with your audition on it?"

"Uh... I didn't-" it fuzzes off.

**Kurt Zimmer: The Goofball **

The camera opens up to a bedroom, where a blue haired teen was sitting Indian-style on his bed, which had a Dragon ball Z comforter.

"Gutan Tak, I am Kurt and I live in Trenton New Jersey!" Kurt said with a laugh

"I hope you want an audition tape, I thought it was audition rap at this place and that might be why I wasn't in season 1" Kurt reminisced, forgetting that a camera was filming him until a beep from the camera reminded him, that it was on.

"Anyway! I thought season 1 went great! Eddie was a real dude! I like video games, and i run track and play basketball at my school! People say I'm a class clown but I don't get why!" Kurt was saying until he leaned a bit to far to the right, making him fall over the edge of the bed.

"OW! Auf wiedersehen!"

**Ashton Ryan: The Elvis Priestly Fanatic **

Ashton slowly exits his father's clean dark limo, his aviators shielding his eyes from the bright sun and he winks at the camera. "What's up now? My name is Ashton also known as the King at my school, uh-huh! I really don't care if I picked or not but just sayin'! That if you don't pick me, you will be missing out on a lot."

He slams the back door of the limo and he hears his father shout back; "That's coming out of your allowance, young man!" Ashton rolls his eyes and winks at one of his classmates as she walks by him, she giggles sweetly while she starts chatting with her friends.

He pushes his sunglasses down to reveal his stern yet wild eyes. "That's the king to you, pop!"

"Okay, then. King… your not getting your allowance this week. Okay?" Without a response he drives off.

"Ignore my limo driver. So, pick me now, okay?" Ashton's younger twin sister, Ashley pushes past him as she laughs with her boyfriend.

"Let's get to school, kay, king?"Ashton not expecting it falls into the puddle of mud; then his leather jacket is drenched in mud and his sunglasses are crooked. His eyes double in size. "T-Turn that off man! My hair is a mess!" The camera is then shut off as the screen goes black

**Ian Shepard: The Surfer Hunk **

The camera opens in on the beach where random people are having fun and enjoying themselves. The camera adjusts a bit to show Ian in a black wetsuit, holding a blue and white surfboard. He smiles at the camera and a girl watching him from a distances faints.

"Hey everyone in TDA. I'm Ian and this is beautiful San Fransisco! I loved last season though I could have done without the drama and I heard all my friends are coming back and that's why I'm auditioning. I think it was an amazing experience the first time around and hopefully this time I could that money" He looks back at a bunch of people cheering and smiles again.

"Ooh, here's where all the good waves kick in. I gotta go catch some of them. See you later!" He stands with his board and runs toward the ocean. The camera fizzes over as it gets pelted with sand.

**Jason Ramone: The Rebel **

The camera turned on only to face downwards towards a pair of jean covered legs that disappeared underneath a car.

"Dude it's on!" The sounds of tinkering gears suddenly stopped as the legs soon became a whole human revealing the smirking face of Jason with small smudges of grease spread over his cheeks in a somewhat adorable way,

"I wanna come back to Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive because I'm in it for the money." He said as he wipes the grease of his jeans. He sits up straight on skateboard.

"I really want to come back and win this time. Fourth place, you would think that's a good spot. But not for me, I'm in for first place and hopefully beat _some _people"

"So I better get in next season, or McLean I will find you" Jason said punching his hand to emphasis his point

**Alex Park: The Brooding Musician **

The camera turns on to show Alex. He's staring at the camera and appears to be in a dark room. The soft sound of cheering people can be heard in the background. "Hello, TDI!" he says, "This is Alex here auditioning for Total Drama Action. Now you might be wondering 'Why on earth would he do that? After all the suffering we him through.' Well, I have to admit, it's true; I suffered a lot. My life was in danger about 90% of the time: be it Chef's food or those wacky challenges. And there was so much drama packed into the show that we could all be at each others' throats. But we're not. We became really good friends, and I kinda miss all of the campers- well, most of them anyway. All in all, there's just something about Total Drama Island that makes me smile. That's why I want to come back. Besides, what kind of a second season would it be without me and my wonderful guitar?"

Suddenly, the background cheering escalates as the announcer calls out Alex's name. "That's my cue!" he says as he picks up his guitar. Light slowly begins to fill into the room as the background behind Alex slowly rises to reveal a sea of cheering fans.

As Alex begins opens the show, the camera shuts off.

**Edward "Eddie" Charger: The Really Random Nerd **

Eddie walks out in front of the camera, playing a hand held video game. He stops in front of the camera and straightens it, before sitting down in a chair.

"Hey producers! It's me, Eddie, the lovable nerd from the first season of your show. I'd love to come back for Season Two, mainly to spend time with Bambi and my pals from last season" he grins and flexes his existent muscles. "I've been working out, can you tell?"

All of a sudden, his mom calls from the other room "Sweetie! I brought home some fresh pineapple!"

Eddie darted out of sight, towards the kitchen, before the camera fell over and turned to static.

**Todd Bulgaire: The Trickster **

Todd is seen facing the camera as he tightens the headband around his head. He then places two cans of spray paint, Christmas lights, and 8 rolls of toilet paper into a cardboard box, before picking it up and loading it into the trunk of his car. His friend, holding the camera, gets into the passenger seat while Todd drives.

"Hey TDA producers, you remember me? The love-able prankster from your first season?" he grins. "Well, you'll need a guy like me to spice up the competition a little bit, and I think this just might convince you."

The car pulls up to a darkened house as Todd gets out and unloads the trunk. He and the camera holder take the box up to the front as Todd begins to throw toilet paper all over the house, followed by Christmas lights.

"Woo!" he shouted quietly, shaking a can of paint. Unfortunately, something malfunctioned, and the paint can exploded in his face just as the lights of the house came on and an angry couple were glaring at him. The paint covered Todd just stood motionless as the camera holder took off down the road.

"Troy! Get back here!" he yelled after his friend, who left him holding the bag**.**

**Cameron "Cam" Harrison: The Sweet Guy **

On the beach was a group of people playing Volleyball. Someone threw over a strong volley sending the ball flying towards the camera. A cute brunette guy came over to the get the ball and smiled at the camera.

"Hey producers, I think I should come back from Total Drama Action because I really didn't get to show everyone what I can do the first time around" he said as he threw the ball up and down.

"Hurry Up Cam!" yelled a bikini clad girl, who was waiting anxiously

"Well I think it's also be fun to be with all my old friends and compete in those wild challenges" Cam said as he started walking back to his friends.

"Oh that and if my step sis gets in and I don't, I would never heard the end of it"

"Hey!" yelled Chanel from where she was tanning on the beach side

"Sorry" he said with a shrug and the camera went black.

**Mark Garrison: The Party Animal **

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"WOOOOOO!"A thick bass beat runs through the area by a pool at somebody's house practically shaking the camera lense. Girls and guys alike are jumping up and down pumping their fists to the music. One person in particular stands out as he tries to push through the crowd to get the the camera.

"Hey Mark!" a girl latches onto the familiar party boy's shoulder as he pushes past a pair of people dirty dancing. "This is an AWESOME party! I am SO glad I'm in your math class."

"Yeah, thanks Angelica, now I kind of have to go somewhere..." Mark quickly turns Angelica around and she immediately clings to another guy. He continues to walk through the crowd before a shirtless guy with a lampshade on his head runs up behind him."MARK! DUDE! SWEET PARTY!" Mark's eyes bug as the lampshade-hatted guy hops onto his back. He quickly attempts to shake him off.

"Woah, woah, woah! Joey!" The guy with the lampshade on his head topples to the ground as Mark shakes him off his back. "Go make sure you have designated driver, man!"

As the lampshade-clad teen runs through the crowd, Mark continues towards the camera. Eventually he separates a making out couple and is finally in front of the cameraman. "Hey there! I know you all probably recognize me as Mark from TDI, and I'm really glad I have the chance to come back! I loved being there the first season and I'd really love to see everyone again. It's been so long since I've seen-"

"Mark! Dude!" A teen walks up besides him and they bump fists. "Sweet party."

"I have to do this right now, Ricky, but I'll talk to you after okay?" The guy nods and runs off into the crowd just as the past two teens had done.

"Okay, well, as you can see I'm pretty well off here, but I'd really like to be on TDA." Mark continues. "I think I could be really entertaining, so bring me back on the show!" He gives the camera a wink before being pulled into the crowd by several cheering classmates.

"Later dudes!"

**Riley McAdams: The Wild Child **

"_Riley_ I know nothing about camera work" whined a voice from behind the camera. A voice that could only belong to Blair.

"It's really easy" Riley said as he fixed the camera angle for the queen bee

The two were in a park, and Riley was standing up in front of the camera.

"I'm Riley McAdams and I'd love to be in Total Drama Action. TDI was fun, I made a lot of friends and I even got a beautiful girlfriend out of it-"

"Aw"

"What?"

"You called me beautiful"

"Well you are beautiful" Riley said with a shrug, causing Blair to stand up and kiss Riley as she put the camera to show the both of them.

"You guys would be stupid not to accept this gorgeous hunky guy into Total Drama Action"

"and you should totally have me back, I promise excitement! That, and I hear that Blair might be coming back, and I need to be there with her!!!"

"Now my lucky lady, will you climb this tree with me?" Riley asked and the look on Blair's face said it all.

**Liam Winchester: The Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold **

"Man this is the most packed I've seen the bar in a while"

"I know, but are you seeing all the hot girls in here"

In front of the camera was a handsome guy downing a tequila shot. Once he put down the tiny cup, he smiled at the camera.

"So Liam, why do you want to return to Total Drama Action?" the person behind the camera asked in an announcer voice

"Why thank you for asking. I want to come back because I want to fight for that good money, unlike last season where I was serving drinks for stingy Chris McLean" said Liam showing off that cute smirk. His friend laughed as Liam looked over to a girl, who was drinking her cosmo seductively at the rugged teen.

"Sammy, I guess tonight not going to be that boring afterwards"

"Liam, how do you do it?" asked the camera guy as Liam walked over to the girl and within thirty seconds, was already kissing her.

"Aren't you that hot bartender from Total Drama Island?"

"Yes, Yes I am"

* * *

**(1) Ashton is one of the host of Total Drama Action Aftermath host!**

So there you have it, the cast of Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive. If you have any question, comments, or anything that's freaking you out just leave it in a **review** or a **PM**! Also with love interests, I would say send me a PM please because it wouldn't be fun if everyone knew who you wanted.

I'm hoping that the next update will be really soon. Anyways I think it'll be worth the wait. Also sorry if you submit a character after this has been put up! I'm so excited to finally start writing again, especially with his exciting cast.


	3. Ep1, Pt1: The Freshmen's

**Oh my god!**

**Okay, I'm so excited to start a brand new season again. You'll see that **_**a lot **_**of this is going to change this season. Including a brand new format, no more single episode chapters; now you guys will get two or three chapters per episode.**

**Also we have ten new OC's belonging to some very great people, and I can tell you guys they're an extremely fun group.**

**So enough of my random babbling and enjoy the first chapter back.**

**Disclaimer: Do you **_**really **_**think I own Total Drama Action?**

_**Editor's Note:**__** Hey there, this is Sarcastic Spirit! Some of you may know me by my old pen name, 4evacrazy. Anyways, you guys are in for a huge treat this season, because from what I've seen so far, this season's going to be bigger, better, and more dramatic! So I edited this chapter for GossipQueen101, and I have to say, she's really improved since last season. You guys should be proud of her :) Anyways, enough of my babbling, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Freshmen's**

The camera turned on to show a sunny day, the sky didn't have a single cloud on it and it looked like a gorgeous day until the camera turned to show the actual scene. It was the Paramount studios in sunny California. Standing there in front of the gleaming golden gates was the handsome, sadistic, and unforgettable host, Chris McLean.

"Hello television viewing world. Chris McLean here and well, I'm back for another season of this show. I honestly don't know why I come back, but whatever keeps my face on television!" Chris rambled on happily until the camera man cleared his throat.

"So it's actually been a year since you last saw these... _teens,_" he said after looking for a word to describe the teenagers he'd spent an entire summer with last year.

"So with that, we're actually coming to this brand new location,"-Chris pointed behind himself- "and we'll have them competing in movie themed challenges. I also have a certain…" Chris dropped his voice down to a whisper. "…surprise for the teens." A large honk let him know that first teen was arriving to the film set.

A dingy, scratched up limo made its way into the film set's cul-de-sac and the car made an abrupt stop. The overweight limo driver ran, well, wobbled would be more accurate, over to the dented door. He tipped his hat to whoever was inside the limo, and opened the door.

Out of the limo, came a beautiful brunette girl. She was wearing an oversized plaid shirt, a pair of Grey bleached skinny jeans, and converse sneakers. She grabbed her luggage and started making her way towards the handsome host.

"And here's out first contestant, Hyacinth De Le Vega!" he announced as she took off her Ray Ban sunglasses. She didn't do anything except look at the host, who moved a step away from her. She looked great; no longer did she wear her hair short and multi-colored. Her hair was now long, dark brown, and had a natural red shine, and she had a light tan that made the freckles on her nose come out more.

"Oh praise the heavens above," Hyacinth rolled her eyes as sarcasm rolled off her tongue. "Thank goodness we have our good ole sadistic, twisted host to watch over us this season instead of some nice and caring host."

Her shoulders slumped as her eyes darted to Chris, who was apparently did not appreciate her sarcasm and showed it with a frown and a set of thick, deeply furrowed eyebrows that caused his forehead crinkle.

"Whatever would we do without you?" Chris huffed, his chest stuck out as he crossed his arms like a little child.

"You'd have a no one here to tell you that you're an old man with a Barbie-doll's plastic personality, that's what." Hyacinth yawned.  
"I am not old!" The host narrowed his onyx eyes at the punk who pointedly ignored him by pulling a book out.

"That's what you claim," Hyacinth said as she pulled her bags forward.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Chris huffed before smiling back to the camera. "But our next camper does: Serena Van Der Woodsen!"

The limo door opened and a black Mary Jane stepped out of the limo. A long tan leg followed the shoe and out came the gorgeous blonde from last season. She was wearing a multi-colored blazer and a black shirt. She shook her wavy hair and walked over to Hyacinth, who was smiling at her old friend.

"Serena," Chris greeted the pretty blonde. "_Serena_," Chris repeated suavely as he checked her out.

"I see you're still the exact same perv as you were last season," Serena said as she pulled her luggage onto the truck that Hyacinth put hers on.

"How have you been?" The blonde asked Hyacinth as she hugged her tightly. "It must have totally sucked having to be stuck on the road for an entire month. But at least you had Alex."

"Yeah that was a really wild June" Hyacinth said with a smile on her face. "Wow, Serena, I must say it's like standing next to a celebrity being next to you."

"Don't say that Hyacinth," Serena replied with a smile. "A couple of trips down the red carpet don't make you a celebrity."

"Well being on Teen Vogue, as Reality's "It" girl does." Hyacinth grinned.

The two girls were talking about their year away from the show when the next limo came around the cul-de-sac. The limo screeched to a stop as it threw out fire from behind. Both girls looked over to find the driver opening the front of the smoky engine and waving the fumes away from his face. Out of the car, came a fiery redhead with sleek straight hair and blunt bangs with a cell phone to her ear. She flipped her hair and kicked the limo door shut.

"Well if it isn't our next contestant: Kimberly Carlyle," Chris announced while Kimberly pulled her luggage out angrily, tripping on it a fair bit.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Chris."

"You call that driving!?" Kimberly shrieked at the limo driver as he shrunk away from the fuming girl. "By the time I'm done with you, the only thing you'll be driving is toy cars." She hissed venomously as she grabbed her bags and walked toward the other two contestants.

"I thought it was only favorites from last season who were returning," Serena whispered over to her friend.

"I think she snuck her way in or something."

"So where are the other losers?" Kimberly asked as Hyacinth rolled her eyes, clearly not ready to deal with the red head's personality. "I can't imagine that it's only the three of us competing."

"They're not here _yet_ Kimberly," Hyacinth articulated for the redhead, who just glared at her and went back to her conversation with whoever it was that she was talking too on her phone.

"I'm so not ready to deal with people like that," Hyacinth said as Serena nodded in agreement.

Another limo was coming down the circular movie lot driveway, which had a fancy water fountain of Chris with a harmonica that had water spouting out of a relatively inappropriate place.

"That's so wrong" Hyacinth said pointing out the fountain "What's that, an ode to the jerk?"

"No! It's an ode to me" Chris retorted and Serena giggled at Chris's stupidity. "Well the next contestants are: Chanel Roberts and Cam Harrison"

The limo door opened and a pair of lacy black legging, with a pair of ruffled black cutout booties stepped out off the limo. It was Chanel, and she looked great, She'd died her hair to a deep brown, and she looked extremely elegant in a white ruffled blouse and black pencil skirt. She took of her sunglasses and looked up towards the film set and smiled, ready to start a new season.

"C'mon, Cameron" she whined as a cute brown haired boy came out of the limo. He had wind blown brown hair and had very cute model looks. He was wearing a cute plaid shirt with a cardigan. They looked so different as Cam looked very relaxed and Chanel looked like she was ready to rule the world.

"So are you two together now?" Chris asked the two teenagers as they stepped out of the limo. Cam and Chanel looked at each other and started laughing.

"That's a good one" Cam said as Chanel wiped a tear off her face. They just kept walking as Chris stood there confused.

"What did I say?" the host wondered out loud to himself.

"Serena?" asked Chanel, shocked to see the beautiful blonde after a year of hearing about her on the red carpets. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," Serena beamed as she hugged the matured fashionista. "I can't believe how cute you look!"

"You know working at Chanel really helps you out," Chanel grinned back.

"Chanel working at Chanel," Hyacinth quipped. "Am I the only one who finds that funny?"

"Hyacinth!" Chanel gasped in shock, hugging the girl who was not only one of her best friends, but had also seriously helped Chanel out with her relationship with Dane. "Oh my god! Oh, and Dane told me to tell you that you still owe him a beer."

"Wow, you're still with Dane?" asked Hyacinth, clearly shocked. "What's he up to now?"

"He's a junior NASCAR driver. It takes a lot of time from his schedule, but we're really happy together," Chanel smiled as she joined the other girls."How about Jason and you?"

It was like taking a bullet for the pale girl. She had known that people would ask, she had prepared herself for this moment, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. All Hyacinth could do was suck it up and say, "We're not exactly together anymore."

Serena and Chanel looked at each other in disbelief, not believing the brunette, who stared down at her red converse before looking up to give them a weak smile.

Both Serena and Chanel understood her expression, and decided not to talk about it anymore, but still hugged their friend tightly.

"So I guess I'll take all these bags by myself," Cam sighed as he grabbed Chanel's bags and his, but noticed a certain redhead in his way. He smiled at her with a big, open grin. "Hey Kimberly."

"I'm really happy your back Cam," Kimberly said as Cam continued his struggle to pick up the bags, not really paying attention to the Type-A.

"Thanks Kim, now if you don't mind, I have a bunch of bags to carry," said Cam as he walked past Kimberly who looked back at his firm butt and found herself staring.

"I'll see you around then," she quipped before hearing the brakes of a limo with sparks flying where it was missing a wheel. She turned around to see the muscular teen that had been on her team last year smiling through the sunroof.

"And our next contestant: Mark Garrison," Chris said as Mark climbed out of the sunroof and jumped onto the ground. He grabbed his luggage and started walking to his old friend.

"Chris how you doing?" Mark asked the host, before pulling the host into a hug.

"Dude, my hair!"

"Oops! Sorry," Mark said as he kept walking, leaving the pissed-off host to fix his highly endorsed hair.

"Dude, that was sick!" hollered a voice that made Serena smile. She turned around to see Mark. He looked really good with his tousled blonde hair and his light blue eyes that gleamed when he looked her way. He was wearing a really tight graphic tee that showed off his abs very well and a pair of cargo shorts that showed off his well-exercised calves.

"Serena" he said as he walked her way, hugging her tightly "It's been too long."

"I agree," Serena laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "You big goofball."

Mark looked down at her messy waves, thinking about how only Serena could pull off such a ridiculous look. But then again, anything that the petite blond did make her look beautiful.

"Hyacinth, you're here too?" Mark asked as he walked back to the group of guys waiting. "Dude, it feels like a reunion!"

"Mark, you're back too?" asked Cam, being one of Mark's best friends back on the island

"I thought I was going to be stuck here with the step-sis," Cam said, pointing to his step-sister Chanel, who was trying to stay away from Kimberly.

"Hey I heard that, you idiot," quipped Chanel as she hugged Mark tightly. Mark saw Kimberly barking at her cell phone, so he sneaked up behind her and hugged her tightly.

"Get off of me, you Neanderthal!" Kimberly shrieked as she punched at his well developed abs.

Mark let go off her and went back to Cam, talking about some magazines he found in the limo, and from the sound of them they were some of the kinds teenage _boys_ would love to find.

A limo was coming around, and the teens all wondered who it would be. Since they hadn't talked to each other, they didn't know how was arriving and who wasn't.

The limo driver, who was a very tall man, opened the door for the passage. Serena saw a pair of black hiking boots come out of the limo followed by a boy that Serena knew far too well. He was wearing a fedora, with a part of his gorgeous brown hair coming out of it. He straightened out his white button down shirt that exposed a little chest before walking towards the group. He smiled at Serena, before she hugged him tightly.

"Now our next contestant will be: Alex Park." Chris said, as he checked his clock. "How many more kids do we have left?" he asked an intern that happened to be walking by.

"Not a lot, but we still have to fix up for that _person_ that's coming."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget" Chris rolled his eyes, thinking back to that meeting.

"How have you been?" Alex asked Serena, thrilled to get a chance to catch up with the blonde beauty.

"Fine, you know fashion show, red carpets, what's not to like?" Serena replied with a giggle

"You know I hope you know that I still remember the scene of paparazzi that followed you to my show, it was like _Madonna_ had arrived to see me," Alex joked before walking towards the others. Hyacinth quickly hugged the lanky guy tightly, as they'd both grown close during the break. They'd both been touring with Cobra Starship, All America Rejects and Fall Out Boy for the entire summer. Alex had been an opening act and Hyacinth was his roadie.

"How's my favorite roadie been?"

"Is that all I am too you Alex?"

"You know you were pretty awesome cook too," he said, getting him a punch from the brunette. "I'm joking, you're awesome Hyacinth."

Alex looked over as he saw the guy who had gone from enemy to friend, Mark. The fit teen hugged him tightly as Alex hugged him back, barely getting his arms around Mark.

"Alex, how have you been? I've gotta tell you that I loved that concert I went too."

"Well thanks Mark. I remember the huge signs that you and your friends made," Alex said as he put down his guitar case. He looked at the people there, and he could tell that he was in for a ride.

The next limo was coming around the circle, and through the sun roof was a beautiful blond dancing. Her luscious blond mane was flying in the wind, and her crystal blue eyes light up when she saw her friends.

"Can she be any stupider?" Kimberly snorted as she saw Annaleigh get out of her limo, after her driver screamed at her in a thick accent that left her confused. Annaleigh was wearing a nude knit dress with gorgeous flowers that hung loosely off her body, but she still looked beautiful. The dress was well matched with a pair of nude Mary Janes.

"And the next contestant is the beautiful, talented, gorgeous, Annaleigh Tipton!" Chris winked as most of the teens giggled.

"That was really smooth Chris," Hyacinth said patting the host on the shoulder. "Maybe you should just tell her that you love her, it would save a bunch of time and keep you from having to think up big words like 'gorgeous'."

"You think that'd work?"

"It's Annaleigh. Anything would work on her, even your creepy flirting."

"Aw. Thanks Chris! That was so nice," Annaleigh hugged the handsome man before walking over to the luggage truck.

"Annaleigh!" shouted the blonde's best friend, Chanel, as both girls started jumping in place.

"You look _so_ pretty Chanel! It's so weird being back with everyone, isn't it?"

"Well everyone we like his here, except for Kimberly," Chanel whispered, making Annaleigh giggle as she headed over to hug all her other friends.

"Dude why haven't you hit that yet?" Mark asked Cam, after Annaleigh pinched his cheek.

"I don't know,"

"What's not to know?" Mark asked, pointing over at the blonde who was talking to Alex "Man, it's _Annaleigh_, and I think she wants you."

Cam couldn't help laughing at Mark's completely serious face. He thought of Annaleigh like a sister, that, and he wasn't ready to be in a relationship again.

"Look Cam, as your best friend I have to tell you, you need to get over Karma and move on to the hottie that is Annaleigh," Mark said patting his friend's shoulder. Maybe Mark was right, Cam had to get over Karma and this was the perfect place to do it.

The next limo was coming around, but Hyacinth couldn't care else. She wanted all these people to just arrive in a bus and start this season already. She was ready to win some money and hopefully win this season, instead of eliminating herself for some _guy_.

That guy would be Jason Ramone, the guy she had loved but was now just an idiot she wished would stay far, far, _far_ away from the film set. She just couldn't bear to see his face, not without wanting to punch him and cry at the same time.

The limo stopped and she expected Blair to come out complaining about not having paparazzi throwing themselves at her to get some pictures. For once in her life, she wished it was Blair, rather that the guy getting out of the limousine. His shaggy black hair, his handsome face, and those blue eyes that she had once loved. It was Jason.

"And the next contestant is our favorite rebel: Jason Ramone."

"Thanks for the intro Chris," Jason sneered as he picked up his duffel bag.

"At least you didn't come by police escort this time around,"

"Whatever," Jason said. He looked around not believing that he'd actually agreed to return to this stupid game, he just hoped that it would keep him away fr- no, it couldn't be. But it was; Hyacinth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stormed towards him. She looked beautiful, not that she had ever looked anything but, but boy did she look angry as she stood in front of him.

"What does it look like I'm here to do?"

"I don't know? Ruin my life!"

Jason just stood in front of her and started laughing. It was hilarious that Hyacinth really thought he'd come to ruin her life. She looked up at his shaggy black hair and blue eyes wanting to slap him, but Hyacinth resisted.

"What happened with them?" Mark asked Alex, as everyone watched on. The teens were expecting Hyacinth to kill Jason, just with the glare she was giving him.

"They broke up during the break," Alex replied.

"So that's why Hyacinth looks smoking hot this season?"

"Dude," Alex said, giving his friend a weird look. "It's still Hyacinth."

The two former lovers were so into their argument that they didn't notice the long haired blood red head and the dorky guy that came out of out the limo after her.

"Why do you think they're arguing?" Bambi asked her boyfriend, Eddie, as they looked on.

"What's their problem?" Eddie asked Chris, who looked entertained by the arguing. He hadn't expected people to start arguing until at least the _second _day, not that he was disappointed it had come earlier than expected.

"I don't know, but it's going to make for some really good rating this season," Chris grinned as he pointed at the camera man to continue filming at the arguing duo.

"Why am I even wasting my time arguing with you?" the brunette asked herself before walking away. Jason couldn't help but stare at her backside as she walked away. That ended up better than what he had expected, so he shrugged and went to join his friends.

Bambi squeezed her boyfriend's hand and he looked at her. They were both thinking the exact same thing; _'What were thinking, agreeing to another season of this?'_

"Well since that's over, here are the next two contestants: Eddie Charger and Bambi Carlson," Chris said, bored and annoyed now that the fight had stopped.

Bambi was wearing a white Paramore concert T-shirt under a black mini vest, black skinny jeans and black pumps. She'd let her hair grow and she'd dyed it an unusual blood red with blue highlights. Both Chanel and Annaleigh had gasped in terror when they saw her eccentric look, but smiled when they saw the guy next to her. Eddie had changed for the better since he left the island. He had put on muscle, and actually had the physic of a lacrosse player rather than that of a nerd. Eddie was wearing a graphic tee that featured well... a pineapple, and he was wearing shorts with a pair of slip on black converse.

The two went off to say hello to their friends, just as the next limo came around the cul-de-sac.

The car was steaming as it slowly came to a stop and the limo door opened with a bunch of smoke coming out of it. Out of the smoke, came out a faux-hawked brunette. He had a grease smudge on his cheek right below his brown eyes. He smiled as he walked out with his luggage in hand.

"And our next camper is Todd Balgaire," Chris said as the muscular teen patted him on the back.

"Man another season of this," he said in his deep voice. Todd was wearing a black shirt (with 'We Are The Kings' Secret Valentine album cover design in white) with sleeves that hugged his biceps, a red and black plaid shirt on top of it, faded jeans, a spiked bracelet, a new necklace (dog tags framed with silver), and black Chucks. Todd spotted his old friend Serena, and walked towards her.

She hugged him tightly and looked at him.

"How have you been?" she questioned the taller teen

"Great. Living with the grandma, open air and of course, lot's of pranking."

"So how's Tory dude?" Mark asked him and Serena looked at Todd with a smile.

"Act-" Todd was able to say before they heard a loud crash. The next limo slammed into the broken one that Todd had just came out of. The driver looked at Chris, who stomped on the red carpet that lead to the gates.

"Do you know much those limos cost?" Chris demanded.

"Probably twenty dollars," Hyacinth joked as Chris rolled his dark eyes. The chipped black limo door flew open even before the driver could get to the door.

"Oh my god!" they heard a voice shriek as the other campers saw a beautiful brunette step out. Following her was a gorgeous dark haired boy.

"Blair?" he questioned, wondering why she was upset. "That was really fun! Man you've got some really good driving skills!" He said with a smile until his girlfriend turned to his goofy, smiling face.

"Riley?! What if I had died because this idiot crashed into that piece of sh-" Someone cleared their throat and Blair noticed that the camera was on her. She quickly smiled and silently cursed signing that deadly contract last year.

"Why if it isn't the most unexpected couple ever: Riley McAdams and Blair Waldorf," the handsome host announced as Riley grabbed their bags and took them to the luggage truck.

"Riley! Watch it. It's Galliano" Blair warned, obviously still in love with her labels.

"Wow, I can't believe that you two are still together," Chris said, shaking his head in disbelief. Riley wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist as they walked past the host. Blair was glad that he did that since she knew that everyone was staring at her, all because of that nasty dyed blood redheaded freak: otherwise known as Bambi.

"Blair," Blair heard Riley's soothing voice. "Be nice. We're here to start on a new leaf."

"I guess you're right" Blair agreed as she looked over at Annaleigh.

"Have you talked to her?" Chanel whispered to her best friend. Annaleigh shook her head, but she smiled over at Blair. The brunette returned the smile, and Annaleigh knew that she was on good terms with the Queen Bee.

"Did you guys hear what happened last season?" Kimberly chimed in from behind the two girls. Usually Chanel found the redhead annoying, but if she had a piece of gossip, she wasn't about to stop Kimberly from telling her.

"What happened last season?" Chanel asked, anticipating some juicy gossip.

"Well apparently Liam hooked with _someone_ upstairs in one of Chef's bedrooms while we were all the downstairs," Kimberly explained to the girls. That was a piece of gossip that neither of them could possibly keep to themselves.

"Who did he hook up with?" Annaleigh asked the redhead and Kimberly couldn't help but give a devilish smile.

"I don't think I should say. You know, I overheard a name, but I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"Tell us who Kimberly!" Chanel urged the redhead. Kimberly stopped, smirking with her back facing the two. She turned around, looking secretive, and whispered, "Abby."

"What?!?" he two friends gasped in unison as the next limo started driving into the circle.

It looked a lot better than the ones that the previous guys had just arrived in. It stopped quietly and the driver opened the door as all the other campers looked over. A studded bootie came out of the limo followed by a long leg. Then came out a head with long pale blonde hair, the campers stood wondering who the mysterious girl was. She had a really bold red lip and pale, smoky-grey eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop. She was wearing a leather vest over a simple white tank top and mini skirt.

"It's been to long," she said to herself as she rolled her bags towards the other competitors.

"Who's that?" Cam asked Mark, as he checked out the mystery girl. She looked so familiar though he couldn't place her for some reason.

"I don't know but dude she's _hot_."

"Everyone, the next contestant is Abby James," Chris read the note in disbelief. "Really, that's Abby? Dude she looks hot," he said to an intern that confirmed that the beautiful blonde was indeed Abby.

Abby just smiled awkwardly as everyone looked at her shocked. Some had heard of what happened so they looked on at her angrily, some looked shocked by her new appearance, and others were standing directly in front of her, like Kimberly was.

"Abby?! You look gorgeous!" the redhead exclaimed as she looked at her friend, shocked. Abby could just laugh as Kimberly hugged her tightly leaving the blonde gasping for air. At least she still had Kimberly to hug her. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine Kimberly," Abby barely made out before the red head let go of her. "Nice seeing you too."

"I'm sorry," said Kimberly as she fixed Abby's clothes. "It's just that I didn't know you were going to be in this season!"

"I wasn't actually going to come back, because of the ex boyfriend and his secret girlfriend," Abby whispered. "But I thought, 'What the hell?' and here I am."

"Okay," Kimberly said looking at her friend, somewhat confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Abby said with a smile, before waving over at Serena. At least she was happy to have _some_ friends still in the group.

"Oh my god," Annaleigh whispered to Chanel. "I can't believe that she actually came back."

"Well I would have done it too. Blair deserved it!"

"But that's pretty messed up, I would have hated to see my boyfriend with another girl having s-e-x," Annaleigh spelled out the word in hushed tones, making Chanel giggle.

"You know what'd make it worse? If Liam was back too."

"Now that'd be bad," Annaleigh agreed with a nod, putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm... McLean don't we have everyone?" Jason asked the black haired host, who kept checking his watch.

**HONK! HONK! HONK!**

The contestants turned over to the cul-de-sac to see a rickety, rusted yellow school bus driving towards them. The bus was being driven by someone that Annaleigh knew quite personally. It was the goofy blonde intern that she made out with during the finale; Dave.

"Does that idiot even know how to drive" sneered Blair as she looked over her shoulder. The bus didn't seem to be stopping and her eyes flew open as Dave eyes were wide and was hand gesturing everyone to move out of his way. The bus flew by all the scared teens as they saw the broken down bus skid to a stop, fling mud onto the hair of the beauty obsessed host.

"What the hell! I just fixed my hair again" complained the host as a mob of intern surrounded him at a snap of his well manicured finger.

"It's not like any of those interns are going to make you better looking" a female voice came out from the yellow bus. The teens turned to see a beautiful Asian girl standing out of the bus. The girl had a straight black hair and clear average toned skin. Her almond shaped eyes seemed to smirk, as everyone suddenly knew who she was. She was wearing a white tight fitting tank top with a black belt cinched around the ribs, a short black jacket over it, a short black skirt, and strappy black heels.

"If it isn't one of our new competitors: The famous Charlotte Hinataki"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. New competitors, they thought it was only going to be them? Since no one seemed to ask, Jason stepped up and asked.

"What new competitors? I though it was only going to be us"

"You thought wrong then, you guys honestly didn't think that it was just going to be you losers" laughed the sadistic host, making everyone groan in anger.

"Does that mean, I have to remember more names?" Annaleigh asked, as Chanel daintily nodded her head.

"But why is a famous movie star like her doing on a reality show?" Hyacinth asked as Charlotte snapped her head up, when some said "famous movie star"

"Oh this show need a someone to pick up the ratings" Charlotte said arrogantly as Blair looked at her shocked "That and my _agent_ thought this would be good for me"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" shrieked a voice from inside the bus. The teens saw Charlotte shudder at the voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"Who's that?"

"You don't want to know"

"Actually I think they will because that's next contestant: Laila Sharma" Chris said with a wicked grin as a curvy girl who was clearly from Indian descent. She was wearing her black hair in a single center braid. She was wearing a red tank top with a beaded flower pattern on it that bares her lower stomach, a pair of low rise jeans, black platform sandals, a pair of gold hoop earrings, and probably about ten gold and silver bangles total on her wrists. She looked at everyone with a wild grin and her eyes shifting around.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" she grabbed the nearest camera and brought it to her face.

"I'm finally in Hollywood! Look I'm with the famous Charlotte Hinataki!" Laila giddly said as she hugged Charlotte tightly and smiled at the camera.

"What's her problem?" Blair asked as Laila ran over to where she and Serena were standing.

"Will you sign my Vogue?" asked the curvy tan girl, as she pulled out a wrinkly, wet and torn issue of the Vogue that both Serena and her had graced. It showed them in Camp couture standing in front of the dock at Thunder Island. Serena smiled gracefully, though to be honest she was a _bit _freaked out by the girl who was jumping in place in front of them.

"Sure I'll sign in, I'll just get a pe-" was all Serena could let one before Laila pushed both Blair and Serena out of the way and went up to a scared Alex. Laila had hugged him so tightly that both their faces were touching, so close that Alex could smell the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing.

"Um… Hey" Alex politely said not wanting to hurt the girls feeling "Do you mind getting off of me?"

"I just love you so much" Laila hissed "I love all your songs; it's like you were singing all of the to me especially Sunburn"

Alex could hear the guys behind him giggling, as he looked down at the smaller girl that was still hugging at his waist. Every time that he tried to nudge her off, she just hugged him tighter so he just quit.

"I told you, you didn't want to know" Charlotte quipped as she checked out her ends, while Mark and Cam seemed to be drooling at the sight of her.

When Laila _finally_ let go of Alex and went to harass Annaleigh about how beautiful she was, a soccer ball came out of the bus hitting Hyacinth square on the side of the head.

"Who did this?" she asked angrily as she could Jason holding his lips from laughing. She held the black and white ball that had just hit her dead on.

"My bad" said a guy's voice as they all returned to see a lightly tan, blonde, fit guy come out of the bus with a scared facial expression and his hand raised. He was wearing a green soccer jersey with the number 13 written on it in white, a pair of denim shorts that go down to practically his knees, and a pair of white and black sneakers and by the looks of it, he was obviously a jock.

"Man that was an awesome kick" Jason said, putting an arm around the confused teen as he stared at Hyacinth enraged face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for the ball to hit you"

"I reckon Adam didn't mean it" said the next teen that came off the bus. He had a huge Austrilian accent but spoke with a southern dialect. He was obviously fit as bits of his chest was coming out of his blue flannel. All the girls looked entranced by him, especially Annaleigh and Chanel.

"Yeah! I just don't want to die on my first day here" Adam quipped as Jason squeezed his neck a bit tighter.

"It's okay, just make sure that next time you kick a ball you hit the idiot next to you" Hyacinth said throwing the soccer ball back at Adam, who caught it clumsy.

"Yes ma'm"

"Dude" Jason yelled nudging Adam before returning back to the group. Adam just shrugged his shoulder and walked over to his friend that saved him.

"Thanks Austin. I thought she was going to rip my head off"

"No problem, y'all just met and she doesn't really seem that bad" Austin said looking at the brunette sit down on her luggage and start reading "_Gone With The Wind_".

Following Adam and Austin, two girls came off the bus. They were laughing and seemed to be excited to finally be here. One was a petite girl was a delicate figure but the most unique thing about her was her hair. It was colored a bright bubblegum pink. The other girl was fairly tall at being 5'9" and had a natural tan. She was slender yet curvy in all the right places.

"And you two must be Juliet Blackwell and Chetan Beckett" Chris announced the two girls. Juliet stood awkward as she tugged on her white flowly blouse. Chetan, on the other hand stood confidently.

"Yes we are" Chetan replied for the both of them "And good thing you pronounced my name right McLean, though everyone calls me Riley"

"Hey, everyone calls me that too" Riley responded from the crowd, making a few chuckles come from the crowd.

"Well you seem like a pretty fun guys, so looks like us Riley's are gonna have to stick together" Chetan joked and Blair rolled her eyes.

"Who did this girl think she was?" the queen bee thought to herself, before looking at Abby laughing with Bambi. She couldn't believe that Abby had never said sorry for what she did, not that she even cared. Having Liam out of her life was the best thing to come out of that party.

Chetan grabbed her luggage and walked over to next to Charlotte, who wasn't so happy to have the fun loving girl stand next to her.

Juliet was having trouble getting her luggage out of her the bus. She tugged and tugged, bit it wouldn't come out. "Wow Juliet, you're first day and you're already making a fool of yourself" Juliet thought. She mentally cursed the huge heart covered trunk, until she felt a hand touch hers.

"Do you need any help?"

Juliet looked over to the body connect to the hand to see a cute guy grinning at her. He had a adorable grease stain of his cheek and a grin that seemed to shine.

"Um… Uh… Sure" was all that Juliet could barely get out. He just chuckled as he pulled the trunk out. Juliet could see his biceps flexing as he held the trunk and took it over to the luagge pickup.

"I'm Todd, by the way" he said as he dusted his hands of his jeans.

"I'm Juliet. Though you can call me Julie, everyone calls me Julie" Juliet babbled something she did when she was nervous.

"Well, I'll see you around" Todd quipped with a wink before walking back to Cam and Mark. Juliet felt like her knees were gonna give out on her before being snapped back by someone screaming "Thank you! Thank You!"

Those "Thank You"'s were coming from a guy who was kissing the ground as another teenager looked at him awkwardly.

"Kurt, get up" said the teen that was standing next to him. He was a tall lanky tan boy, who's messy black hair seemed to be sticking out in every which way. His almond shaped brown eyes just kept looking at the guy who was kissing the ground.

"What's his problem?" asked Alex as they looked on as the kneeling teen kept kissing the ground.

"That's what we were trying to figure out on the bus" Adam said with a shake of his head.

"Look everyone! We have a ground kissing psycho on the show" Laila said pointing the camera over to the blue haired teen, who looked at the camera awkwardly. "Gosh this is going be so awesome!"

"I take it that you took are Kurt Zimmer and Kyle Abeesee" Chris said as he looked down at Kurt, disgusted. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know" Kyle mouthed as he picked up the blue haired teen. His black eyes just stared at the camera "I hope that no cute girls were watching that"

Kurt straightened out his red shirt and Kyle patted his back.

"Kurt man, that was pretty weird"

"Man, that guy Dave can't drive! He drives worst than my cousin Steve and that guy sucks at driving"

"What did he _do_?" asked Kyle surprised that someone could actually drive worst than Dave.

"Let me just say it involved a gun, a tree, and a guy named Troy," Kurt whispered his black eyes opening wide as he looked around, as if someone was tracking them.

"Help the planet stay clean and save the animals!"

"Ah they followed me!" Kurt yelled as he picked up his luggage and started to run. The eyes of twenty five teens just followed Kurt as he continued to run out of site.

"They do not pay me enough for this" Chris mumbled as the next teen came off the bus. She was blonde and her hair was shoulder length. It was highlighted with light green and blue streaks. Her eyes are a rich chocolate brown color and framed with pitch black lashes, that looked confused as she stared at Kurt running. Her skin is slightly tanned and she had a healthy figure. She was holding a bunch of fliers in her freckled, tan arm.

"Do you know how much Co2 that bus released? Chris McLean would it have killed you to get an energy efficient automobile?"

"I take it you Wilhelmina Stones: our new environmentalist" Chris said with the same energy as an elder citizen.

"Actually I prefer Willie and here, I think you'll find some important tips of advice in that flyer" Willie said as she hastily pushed a flyer into Chris's well-manicured hands. Chris looked down at the flyer and while Willie passed them out to the others, he crumbled it up in a ball and threw it behind him.

"What does Co2 mean? Is that like a fashion brand?" asked Annaleigh as she looked down at the paper. Kimberly and Willie just looked at the ditzy blonde wondering if this girl was really that dumb.

"Co2 is just a smaller way of saying Carbon dioxide" Willie explained and Annaleigh still had a clueless expression on her face.

"Or the black thing that comes out of your car when you're driving"

"Oh. That's bad for the environment?" asked Annaleigh shocked as Kimberly slapped her forehead. Another teen started to step down from the bus, and he looked angry.

He had a natural tan and was quite fit. He had broad shoulders that were evident from his gray cotton t-shirt that he was wearing. He wasn't clean-shaven and had a cute five o'clock shadow. His hazel-green eyes looked out to everyone unimpressed

"Well you must be Brad Banks, the final new contestant" Chris said before Brad grabbed his by the collar of his shirt.

"No one calls me Brad. Everyone calls me Bronze, and I want to keep it like that" Bra- Bronze said before letting go off the handsome host shirt. He grabbed his two duffel bags and walked over to the group of teens already standing there.

Abby couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Maybe it was the badass attitude or how cute his hazel eyes were.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kimberly, looking at Abby staring at the new guy.

"What? I was just looking at the flyer"

"You don't even have a flyer in your hand"

"Damn" thought the blonde as she looked around for an excuse and then Kurt came back saying something like "Sorry, that was a false alarm"

"Oh I was looking at him!"

"_Okay_"

Abby looked back to see Bronze smirking back at her, giving her a wink before looking at Laila, who was saying "Hi" to him like a hundred times a minute.

The teens looked around, wondering why Chris wasn't showing them inside the studio or something already. Blair was about to open her well glossed lips and say "Can we move already? These Valentino's are killing me already" but the words never came out. That's because of the next two people that came off the bus. One was the straggly haired blonde idiot that she had to put up with: Dave but the other took her by surprise. She knew that dirty blonde faux hawk, that muscular frame that she loved, his cute smirk that would make her want to slap him and then make out with him.

Why was _he_ back?

"Man she looks like she's gonna kill you" Dave whispered into Liam as they both looked at Blair storm over to Chris. Liam just smiled, cause he always thought she looked cute when she was angry.

"Dave, Blair's bark is worst than her bite"

"Well I'm not ready to find out about her bite" Dave quipped as he saw Annaleigh smiling at him. So he decided to let Liam handle Blair alone, rather than face an angry Blair.

"What would Total Drama be without a little twist" Chris announced as everyone looked over at the handsome guy standing next to Dave "Our next returning oldie, though you can consider him a newbie: Liam Winchester"

Liam raised his aviator glass and smiled over at everyone's shocked face especially Kimberly and Blair's.

"I did not see that coming" Riley said looking at everyone, breaking the uncomfortable silence "Was I the only one?"

"Why is he back?" Blair walked over to Chris McLean as fast as her Valentino's would let her.

"Because Blair if you haven't noticed this is Total Drama and well we wanted Liam back" Chris mused as Blair huffed angrily, not agreeing with this decision. She turned to run into Liam's perfect chiseled midsection, and she looked up to see him smiling as he rubbed his unshaved chin. She just rolled her eyes and angrily walked back to her best friend

"I'm guessing that she didn't want me back" Liam joked as he walked over to his friend Alex.

"So I'm guessing that's all?" asked Charlotte obvious tired from having to stand waiting for environmentalist, guys named "Bronze", and diva flip outs. Everyone was hoping that Chris would say yes, but before he could open his mouth. The wind suddenly picked up and they all looked up to see a helicopter flying down.

"Who's that?" asked Adam, as his soccer ball flew out of his hand, hitting Cam hard in the face.

"I don't know but they sure know how to make an _entrance_" yelled Eddie as he held onto Bambi waist tightly.

The helicopter landed in the center of the cul-de-sac and the pilot opened the door to a kissing Ian and Tory. Ian smiled back to everyone, showing off his gleaming white smile as he climbed out and held a hand out for his lucky lady. He was wearing a light blue sweater with button in the front (which he unbuttoned the first one showing some of his chest) and his hair was combed back, rather that his usual in the eyes look. But Tory was the person that everyone had their eyes on.

The girl that hated dress, makeup, and anything girly was actually wearing a yellow sundress. She had a thin headband holding back her blond waves and a bit of mascara. She was holding a black bag and an issue of Sport Illustrated, but what was on her feet shocked everyone. She was wearing _heels_!

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Tory whispered to Ian, who laughed. "Is it my hair?

"Because you look beautiful" Ian said as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"Now if it isn't the final two members of Total Drama Action" Chris announced and the teens sighed in relief "It's our second runner-up and the winner of Total Drama Island: Ian Shepard and Tory Havens"

Tory looked through the crowd and saw Serena talking to Blair. She weaved through it and smiled at her best friend.

"Serena!" Tory greeted her friend, as Serena hugged her tightly. The last time she's seen Tory was at the Harrison wedding, where Cam and Chanel's father and mother, were married.

"How have you been?" asked Serena as she held the friends arms and saw a small scar on Tory's face. Tory noticed that Serena was looking at the scar, so she smiled.

"What happened?"

"Shit happens, that what" Tory joked with a shrug, just in time for Ian to make his way over to the two girls that were talking. He looked at Serena and smiled, a smile that Serena returned.

"You two look happy," commented Serena as she saw Tory and Ian's happiness.

"We are. We just flew from the Dominican Republic and it was so much fun down there" Tory said as she kissed Ian's cheek.

"Yeah, though the mosquito's were killing me" Ian joked showing Serena his well-tanned arm.

"I'm just glad that I'm here with my best friend and the best boyfriend a girl can ask for," Tory said as she hugged the two of them at the same time.

Liam saw Todd looking on the scene angrily, and patted his shoulder. Todd looked back at the dirty blonde as they both were dealing with the same problem.

"Well since we have everyone; I guess I can start giving you guys a tour of the studio" Chris said a trolley train suddenly appeared on the side of the road.

Laila grabbed Alex's hand and she pulled them into a seat. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked eagerly as Alex was just looking for a way to get away from the jittery girl. Blair sat behind the girl that acted like she drank too much coffee and Alex and smiled at his misery. Alex could just sink into his seat and hope that Laila would just fly out her seat or go bother Charlotte.

"Now a little Total Drama trivia: Who's the other guy that is constantly trying to steal my spotlight?" asked Chris as Kurt quickly raised his hand.

"I know this, _I know this_"

"Kurt"

"It's the guy that wears all the dresses; Chef Pantyhose"

The entire trolley train started laughing until the driver of the trolley turned his head to reveal the very man that Kurt had just made fun of: Chef Hatchett other wise know as Chef Pantyhose. Everyone quickly shut up and stared at the burly man scared out of their minds. Chef might wear dresses, but he was still a scared S.O.B. Chef gritted his gap smile and glared at Kurt, before staring the trolley again.

"Now this is Paramount Studios. The place that birthed great films like-" Chris was saying before being interrupted by Kyle "Titanic, Saving Private Ryan, Star Trek, Indiana Jones-"

"Uh" someone cleared his or her throat and Kyle looked over at Chris, who stood angrily with a hand on his hip.

"Sorry"

"And this place will also be the host for Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive. Here you guys will be competing in challenges based off films, television shows, and theater. Also like last year, everything will be interactive: from the challenges to the eliminations until one of cast mates is crowned a winner and win the five million dollar prize"

Everyone smiled and giggled when Chris said "five million dollars" and Chris nodded "The prize is bigger, the stakes are higher, and _hopefully_ the drama will be better"

Annaleigh and Chanel tried to take pictures of the set but Chef's wild driving sent them flying into the laps of Kyle and Kurt.

"Thanks for catching me" Annaleigh was sitting on the lap of the awkward movie geek and she could see that is cheeks were a deep pink.

"Dude this rocks!" Kurt shouted when Chanel landed on his lap. Chanel just looked at the blue haired goofball and slapped him across the face.

"What did I do?"

"If you survive the crazy challenges we have planned, you'll have to make to our elimination ceremony" Chris waved to a stage decorated by two huge golden statues of Chris "Where all but _one_ of you losers will get receive a gilded Chris award"

"Why would we want that?" Eddie muttered as he looked at the golden Chris's smug expression. Chris just glared at the dorky teen "I have an eject button and I'm not afraid to use it"

"Now if you look to your right you will see the dread Walk of Shame and Lame-o-sine" Chris explained as they looked over to see a dirty, ripped red..ish carpet and at the end a broken down limo that seemed to be actually missing a wheel. "At the end of every episode, one of you will be talking that limousine to the Resort of Losers."

Everyone definitely agreed that they did not want to ride the hemp of death anywhere, especially when it started letting out smoke.

"Couldn't you have gotten a better ride?" asked Adam, having to move over cause of Bambi and Eddie kissing.

"No" The trolley kept moving until it reached a trailer that oddly enough was painted a light pink.

"Please let that not be our bed, please let that not be our beds" Charlotte prayed as Willie looked at her confused.

"Charlotte"

"Yeah nature girl"

"It's Willie and it clearly states "Confession Make-up Trailer" in the light bulbs" Willie said pointing at the shiny sign and Charlotte let out a sigh of relief.

"I actually hope those are energy efficient light bulbs" Willie pointed at Chris, who nodded just to get Willie to shut up.

"Now who remembers the outhouse from last season?"

"Who couldn't? That thing smelled like you guys just dumped all of Chef's left overs in there" Serena replied, getting a dirty look for the man who was driving.

"Well this is like the same thing. Here you guys will release your inner thoughts, frustrations, crush and hopefully deep dark secrets," Chris explained, as everyone looked at each other

"So anyone want to try it out?

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Charlotte: The beautiful girl smiles at the camera and looks at the products on the counter "Okay, so I just got here and can I say all the guys are decent and let me not even start with the girls" Charlotte inspected one of the tubes of lipstick and shrugged "I swear I'm the prettiest, most talented, and I'm ready to win my five million and finish this" After that Charlotte tries on the lip gloss and wipes off her lips in disgust.

Willie: Willie was inspecting the make up until looking up at the mirror and saying "Theses better have not been tested on animals or I'll get PETA here as fast as you can say Chris McLean is a raging metrosexual"

Todd: "I'm not angry that Tory didn't pick me after the party. It did let me have fun times without a girlfriend." Todd said with a smile remembering the fun time he said outside of the drama of being on the island.

"I hope Ian and her the best, because there's a lot of cute girls here like Chetan and Juliet or Julie. I think I'll just call her Pinky"

Juliet: "God Juliet, you're so stupid" said the pink haired teen as she referred to herself in third person. "There's a cute guy that is being a really nice and sweet to you but no you freeze up like you stared into of Medusa eyes"

Juliet rested her chin in her hand and said, "At least I already made friends, which counts for something" Juliet quipped with a smile.

Liam: Liam takes off his aviators and clips them onto his white v-necked cotton t-shirt "Damn I'm here with my ex-girlfriend, her boyfriend that hates me, and the evil bitch that's out to get me"

"Some will want to stay the hell away from this place, but that's not how Liam Winchester does it" He said punching the counter a little harder than he expect.

"Ow!"

Alex: He looked around as if he were hiding from someone. Alex ran a hand through his hand when he sees that no one is around.

"That girl Laila is going to kill me. I mean I've had fans like this, and I don't know how to react to them," Alex whispered in fear his fan would find him"Hey can't you guys just show this to her?" the musician said until a hand reached out from the side and powdered his cheek.

"Ahh!"

Laila: Laila was grinning happily at the mirror. She seemed to be looking for something, as she checks under the lip-glosses and powders on the counter. "You don't think that Alex might be under one of these?" her brown eyes shifting around suspiciously.

Blair: The brunette was sitting angrily on the chair. Her brown eyes kept on the mirror as she sighed. "If it wasn't bad enough that I was returning to a show where the food is disgusting, the host is a narrasstic asshole, and the other teens hate me: I have Chris throw _him_ in my face" Blair rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "I swear someone is out for me but I won't let them win. Not as long as my name is Blair Waldorf"

Annaleigh: "Oh my gosh" yelled the blonde as she looked around the trailer "A whole trailer full of makeup!" Annaleigh looked around and a hand came out from the side with a tube of mascara. "This is gonna be awesome"

Kurt: "If Chef Hatchett is seeing this, which you probably do cause you guys do all that editing mojo. Please do not kill me!" the blue haired teen pleaded "In no way do I know if you wear pantyhose or anything feminine like that, so let's just start on a clean slate or vanity mirror. Whichever you prefer not that I'm saying you're into-" The camera shut off just to shut him up.

**End Of Confession Trailer**

* * *

"So now I'll be showing you guys to where you guys will be sleeping: Hotel De Chris" he said with a smirk.

"You know adding De in a word doesn't make it fancy" Hyacinth sneered and the trolley came to a sudden stop, sending everyone forward.

"Now get off my trolley, you ungrateful maggot" hollered Chef from the driver's seat and all twenty-eight cast mates ran off the trolley.

Before them was a gorgeous building with the words "Hotel De Chris" shining on a marquee. They followed the handsome man in through the opening of the building. It was covered in beautiful flowers and vines. He pointed to a bellhop (that was probably a poor intern dressed in a bellhop costume) "Your luggage is there, and this beautiful hotel will be your new home for the next weeks"

Hotel De Chris was uniquely designed as in the middle of the building was a huge pool and an opening, so the sun was shining down at them. Around the sides of the building were the rooms. There were only two floors to the complex so everyone had a clear view to the patio and the pool.

"Wow this is a step up from Michigan" Laila cooed as everyone looked up at the room around them. Chanel and Annaleigh were giggling behind her and even Bronze looked impressed.

"I want the side with the prettiest view" Charlotte called out, as she had Adam grab her bag from the luggage cart. Everyone grabbed their bags and looked at Chris checking out his nails.

"Um hello pretty boy, can you tell us our rooms?" Jason asked, his eyebrow risen.

"Now that you're all done with that; group picture time" Chris announced as everyone went into a wild dash.

"How are my lashes"

"Do I look better in this light?"

"God my pores are HUGE!"

"I totally shouldn't have ate that burrito"

"Any day now" Chris said as everyone huddled into a group and everyone smiled. Some were way too excited, some didn't smile at all, and other had a perfect balance.

Chris observed the photo and saw on the bottom row: Willie and Juliet smiling with their arms on each other's shoulders, Charlotte smirking with her hair flipped to her right side, Hyacinth rolling her eyes while holding her book, Abby and Kimberly sitting back to back smiling, and Bambi kissing Eddie on the cheek while he had an arm on her shoulder, bringing her closer.

Middle row: Tory hugging Ian's waist smiling, Ian chuckling as he looks at the camera, Serena and Blair hugging each other and smiling, Annaleigh hugging Cam with his face in shock, Chanel laughing at her step brother facial expression, Mark with an impressed smirk, Bronze flexing his right arm, Laila trying to hug Alex, Alex holding his hands out in front of him, and Kurt falling over because of Alex moving away from Laila.

Top Row: Austin tipping his hat to the camera with a smile, Kyle with a cute cocky smile, Adam looking scared being held under Liam's arm, Liam with a cute smirk as holding Adam in his arm, Todd and Jason smiling as they had an arm over each other, Chetan with a rock on hand gesture smiling, and Riley jumping with an excited face.

"What about now?" asked someone in the group

"You'll find out…" Chris said with a smile" after a message from our sponsors"

The narcissistic host mentioned before the camera changed over to a commercial of athlete's foot.

* * *

**So I'm hoping that you guys liked it? Was it Good? Bad? **_**Okay**_**? If I'm not getting you're character well, you're more than welcome to tell me and I'll get that person right (though it's only the first chapter so they'll probably shine more later). Also if you have anything personal to say about your cast mate please send it in a PM, though I wouldn't mind it in a review. **

**So all the chapter names this season will be pun's of movie's, books, TV shows, songs and theater. "The Freshmen (and The Returning Idiots)" is a pun off of the 1990 movie "The Freshman". **

**Also I'd love if you guys would stay with me through the story or at least until your cast mate is eliminated, because I'll probably ask for something throughout the story and remember you guys do get to vote. **

**Now for these first three chapters, there won't be a challenge so you just get to relax and read the drama that ensues, which you'll definitely see some of that in the next chapter. **

**Please Review (They make me work faster) **

**GossipQueen101**


	4. Ep1, Pt2: Wet Hot Dramatic Summer

**Can I say I'm so happy that you all commented on my writing? You guys really made me happy and I can't wait to keep writing. **

**Oh this chapter is titled after one of my favorite Cobra Starship song's "Wet Hot American Summer" **

**Also, thanks everyone for the reviews. THEY'RE LIKE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF MARIJUANA! **

**Disclaimer: If I really owed Total Drama Action, would _I_ be writing fan fiction for it? **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wet Hot **_**Dramatic**_** Summer**

"And we're back" The screen show's Chris standing in front of the pool of Hotel De Chris. Some were hitting on their luggage, others sat with their feet dunked in the pool, and some were standing annoyed but they all listened to what the host was saying.

"Now to get you losers roomed up" he said to the cast mates. Mot of them groaned at the thought of having to share a room with another person "It'll be boys with boys and girls with girls, though we don't have a problem if you guys share"

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you" muttered Chetan. Chris just turned his head to her and smiled "Yes we would, it'll great for ratings"

"I didn't agree to this. I clearly stated in my contract that I wouldn't share a room with any off them" Charlotte quipped as she stepped to the front of the group. The group of cast mates behind her groaned as Chris called the producer.

"It seems that Charlotte will not be sharing a room with anyone"

Everyone just glared at the actress as she grabbed her key from Chris's hand and walked up the stairs over to you off the upstairs rooms.

"Oh and don't think that you guys will be rooming with whoever you decide, it's actually up to fate to decide your roomie"

"What do you mean?" asked Jason as he looked over to Hyacinth and winked. The rusty brunette just scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Chef bring out the tumblers, so that they can draw out names"

Chef walked out wheeling two of the those spinners that they used for the lottery balls. The clear tumblers was filled with white pieces of paper that had all of their names on it. Both had crudely written labels; one read "Dudes" and the other "Dudettes".

* * *

**Confession Trailer**

Bronze: He's sitting down repeatedly punching his fist "I really hate when people touch my stuff"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Okay everyone stand up and make a line" The cast mates reluctantly stood in a line, though people were pushing and shoving each other.

"So who wants to go first" No one raised their hand. Chris looked at the line and pointed at Eddie. "Guess you're going first bra"

"Okay, let's see who I get" Eddie walked up to the tumbler and spun the handle. The pieces of paper flew around the glass until the brunette opened the hatch and put his hand in. He pulled one out and unfolded it.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"**Todd**" Eddie said. He shrugged as Todd got his bags and wrapped his arm over Eddie. "Man our room is going to be sweet"

"You guys will have room one" Chris said. He held the key in front of the two friends and glared at them "And you guys better not wreck one thing in there, or I'll make you guys pay"

Todd chuckled and snatched the key's out of Chris's manicured hand "Dude what's the worst that we could do"

Before Chris could answer, Todd had gone to his room followed by a confused Eddie.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Todd: The brunette sat with a sly smile "Just so that you know, there's so much that can go wrong"

Eddie: He just sat confused "Why do I feel like rooming with Todd could either be a really awesome thing or just a plan bad thing"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Which one of you losers is next?"

"I guess I'll go" Willie shrugged as she walked over to the tumbler that read "Dudettes". She spun the handle and reached in the hatch and pulled out "**Juliet**? I'm really happy with my pick"

Willie grabbed her bags with were covered in pictures of animals and the words "You don't want them exict? Do you?" plastered over the bag. Juliet just smiled at her new roomie as they walked up the stairs to room two .

Austin walked up to the hat, pulling **Kurt**'s name from the tumbler. Bambi went after him, pulling out **Annaleigh**'s name (which caused her and Chanel have a lengthy hug) until Bambi pulled them apart. Ian drew **Alex**'s name, which was met with a cry from Laila.

"Why is she crying?" asked Ian asked as he looked down at Alex's number one fan. Laila was clinging on to Alex's shirt as the musician tried get out of the tiny girl's death grip. Chetan was tried of waiting so she walked up to Alex and Laila. She put one hand on Laila, and the other on Alex and pulled them apart. Alex sighed in relief to finally get away from Laila.

"Why did you do that?!" Laila asked.

"No one wants to see you throwing yourself on Alex" Chetan said. "And I know that Alex definitely didn't want you on him either"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you shouldn't just throw yourself on a guy"

Laila's face was in complete shock. "So why don't you just mind your business?"

"Hey, I was trying to help him out"

'Well maybe he doesn't need your help. I'm his number one fan you know?"

"That doesn't give you the right to throw yourself-"

The two arguing girls didn't notice that Alex had taken this as his chance to get very _far_ away from Laila, so now Chris stood in front of the two girls annoyed.

"Can one of you just pull a name out of the tumbler?"

"I'll do it. I don't want to stand next to this fan hating person anyways" Laila stomped over to the tumbler, pulled her hand into the hatch and groaned at the name.

"Who do you have?" asked Chris peeking over Laila's shoulders "Read it out loud"

Laila rolled her eyes "**Chetan**."

"You've got to be kidding me" Chetan said as she huffed over and read her name on the paper. Chris laughed at the disappointment of the two girls. "This is why I love my job"

* * *

**Confessional Trailer **

Laila: The petite girl looked angrily as she blew her bangs out of her hair. "She's probably just jealous that no one wants her" Laila eyes grow wide like saucers. "Wait, where's Alex?"

Chetan: "If you ask me, Laila deserves it" The brunette sat with a smirk "I doubt that Alex wants to have her just throw herself on him, sometimes a guy needs space"

**End Of Confessional **

* * *

Chanel walked up to the tumbler, and came out with **Kimberly**'s name much to her annoyance. Cam followed after his stepsister and pulled **Mark**'s name out of the papers. Both of them walked away happily as Hyacinth decided to go next.

"I wonder who I'll get?" Hyacinth sarcastically asked as she spun the tumbler. She opened the hatch and plunged her hand, wishing that she's get someone cool like Serena or Abby. The name she drew was neither of those.

"What?!" Hyacinth screamed, her face in shock.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Riley asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh you have to share with **Blair**"

"I'm not sharing a room with _her_" Blair complained, pointing a finger at the rusty brunette.

"Can I change this?" she asked the host.

"If I didn't let Chetan and Laila change, do you think I'll let you?" Chris smirked. Hyacinth snatched the keys from Chris's hands, but instead of going to the room she started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Confessional trailer"

"Why?"

"Do you see _who_ I'm sharing a room with?"

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Hyacinth: She seemed to be speaking her mind as every word that came out of her mouth was being bleeped and her mouth was blurred out.

Blair: "Just add this to the list of reasons why I didn't want to come back to this show" The queen bee said as she put her hair down, her waves cascading over the counter.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Riley was already next to the tumblers so he went next, drawing out **Liam**'s name! Both guys looked at each other in anger, but knew that it was worth arguing it when they knew that Chris won't change it. Kyle walked up to the tumbler afterwards. The tall cast mate picked out **Adam**'s name from the hat, glad that it wasn't Bronze's name that was written on the paper.

"So I'm guessing that I'm sharing a room with you?" Jason joked as he walked next to Bronze. The buzzed cut teen just looked at Jason and said "I guess you're better any of those losers"

Jason thought if that was an insult or a compliment as Bronze grabbed their key for room number .

The next person to walk up to the hat was Abby. She was distracted my Bronze's tight pants, until Chris cleared his throat. "_Hello_. Hand in the hatch"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

Abby reached into the hatch and played with the paper's before grabbing one. She pulled it out and inside of it read "**Serena**". Abby smiled over at her friend as Serena walked over to Abby.

"We're going to have so much fun"

"Um, not to interrupt the happy moment but _I_ don't have a roommate" Tory quipped as she walked over to Chris. The blonde straighten her yellow dress and crossed her arms. Chris just smirked and handed her a key. "I guess you have a room to yourself"

Tory smiled happily as she looked over to Abby and Serena, who just stared at her.

"What? I get excited when I get single rooms"

* * *

**Confessional Trailer **

Riley: The brunette runs a hand through his hair. "We all came back for a clean slate so I guess I can give Liam one, but what's the chances of us having a room together?" Riley thinks and looks scared "Maybe that was a sign to forgive and forget"

Kyle: He just a cute lopsided smile on his face. "I'm so happy, I didn't get Bronze. That guy is scary, scarier than that leprechaun from that scary movie and that dude is scary even if he was short"

Serena: The socialite is nervously playing with the make-up on the counter. She finally looks up at the camera "I'm so glad I didn't get a room with Tory"

Abby: "What I like guys with tight pants" Abby just shrugs, with a smirk on her face.

**End Of Confessional**

* * *

Before Tory could even get into her room, Chris decided to call all the cast mates back to pool side. Everyone looked around nervously, thinking that he would announce a challenge or something.

"There will be no challenge today"

The entire room went silent, even Laila was quiet.

"Wait, this isn't a secret challenge. You're serious right?" asked Liam

"I'm completely serious"

"Why-"

"Because I decided to throw a party" Chris interrupted Juliet "It's a beginning of summer white party so everyone come wearing white"

Everything went silent again before everyone starting screaming and cheering in happiness.

"Also feel free to hit the beach and Paramount Lane; where you'll find everything from lemonade to shopping areas" Chris said and Blair grinned at "Shopping"

"So what are you all standing here, go get ready for my party" Chris ordered and everyone scurried away.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Chris: "Ha! Take that Diddy" mocked the host "So what if I wasn't invited to your stupid white party, mines will blow the socks off of yours" Chris said with smug smile "Then let's see who'll have all the stars at his party"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Blair and Serena were sitting poolside, as they decided to relax before the party. Both girls were happy to finally have some alone time to themselves, and after talking about there year and a couple of virgin cherry daiquiris, Blair had started interrogating Serena about who she's been kissing this summer.

"You didn't do anything _all_ summer? Please don't tell me you just sat around watching _The Closer _and eating takeout from Nick and Tony's" said Blair as she reached for her drink from the table.

The sun was beaming and she could see the other cast mates playing in the pool.

"No, from Wilhelmina's" Serena confessed and Blair smirked, taking a sip of her daiquiri.

"What about all rumors I heard about you and Todd?"

"Completely untrue. They just got people off my back about being sad and Todd could do whatever he wanted so it worked out for both of us"

Serena looked out and saw the new guys staring at Charlotte as she swam in the pool. The socialite just played with her red, chewed up straw nervously.

"You're telling me that you didn't have fun with anyone _all _summer?"Serena thought of Blair's question: Could she really tell Blair who'd she been hooking up with all year?

"Well there is a hot lifeguard that asked out but you know I turned him down"

"What? Are you crazy? A hot lifeguard is like Kleenex, use once and throw away. You couldn't have asked for a better rebound"

"I don't think I'm ready. I still miss Alex sometimes" Serena lied, hoping to get away from this conversation. "More than sometimes, all the time"

"The only thing lamer than dating Alex Park, is mourning Alex Park" Blair rolled her eyes. "And the only reason you're sitting Shiva, is because you haven't gone out there and had your summer fling"

Blair looked over to the right to see the last person she'd ever want to see. He was wearing a blue graphic tee and khaki shorts (that made his tan look even more delicious). Blair knew she had to think of something to make Liam leave, quickly.

"I'm done with the triplets. Though they didn't leave before teaching me some French tongue twister" said Liam to the person on the phone. He looked over at Blair and smirked "I think I'll call you back"

"You know Riley is the classiest guy I've ever met, so he might be rough around the edge's but he knows who to treat a girl" Blair looked up at Liam. "He doesn't drink, and he talks like four languages. One of them being animal"

Liam just popped a cherry into his mouth and leaned against one of white pillar's of the hotel.

"And he gave me this amazing Bulgari pearl choker with a gold B clasp on it"

"I thought your father bought you that? And Riley talks animal?" asked Serena confused. Blair eye's just lead to Liam, and she knew why Blair was saying this.

"_Oh_ my god B. He sounds like an amazing boyfriend" Serena played along. "The last time we talked you hadn't even really liked him"

"I know he swept me off my feet. He's so charming, plus he tells the best stories"

"You're lying"

"I am not"

"Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth" Liam countered as Blair glared at him. He knew when she was lying, because she did the same thing when they would argue about if she liked his Impala or not. Serena could see green eyes meet brown, and she could feel the tension between the two of them.

"I wasn't aware that asshole's got jealous. Did they update your software while I was away"

"C'mon you and me both know you're just using Riley to hurt me like I hurt you"

"You didn't hurt me" Blair yelled. She remember that night, a night that she wanted to keep far away from her memory. Serena just looked at her with, sympathy.

"I will admit, seeing you zip up your pants after doing who knows what with Abby was mildly humiliating" Blair confessed, looking at the dirty blonde. Liam just looked confused, it probably had to do with the fact that Blair thought that he slept with Abby

"So you know, I was glad I had Riley. I think he might be the one"

" Prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything especially not to _you_" Blair smirked, as Liam looked down at her.

"I'll see you guys at seven" Liam said as he grabbed another cherry and walked by the girls. Blair just wanted to choke him, for being such a douche but she wasn't going to let him see her sweat.

"Wait, so does Riley _really _speak animal?"

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Serena: "I really think that Blair and Liam should work out their problems" Serena said, playing with her ends "Though Liam was an asshole for leaving Blair like that"

Liam: "I hate Kimberly" Liam said, running a finger through his hair and sighing frustrated "I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her. I wouldn't have to lie and say I slept with Abby, when really I slept with that evil bitch"

Blair: "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Blair questioned "He already has Abby, so why can't they just have their twisted happily ever after and leave me alone"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"But do you think she'll want to go with me?"

"You should at least try mate"

"Yeah it's not like she's gonna stab you or something"

Adam, Austin and Kyle were sitting by the pool as they looked on at a certain actress swim in the pool. They were talking about if Adam should ask her to go with to the white party. Kyle just looked on, as the jock looked at the clear water.

"I don't know you guys, why would a girl like say yes to a guy like me?" Adam questioned and his two friend wondered. Charlotte did seem a bit picky.

"I reckon, that she's be a bit picky but dog gone she'd be lucky to go with a guy with you" Austin quipped, trying to cheer Adam up. Adam looked at him confused "Austie, I didn't understand a word you said" Austin just shook his head.

"What he's trying to say is, stop being such a punk and just ask her to the white party" Kyle said and Adam nodded his head. He would walk up to Charlotte and suavely ask her "Do you want to be my date for the white party" just like he'd seen those guys from the Axe commercials.

"I'm gonna do it" Adam stood up "I'm gonna go up to her and ask her to go to the white party with me"

Kyle and Austin just looked on as the blonde was over to where Charlotte was just getting out of the pool.

Seeing her like this, well caused the jock to lose the confidence of the men of the Axe commercial.

Charlotte looked at him confused, as he smiled and scratched his head nervously.

"What do you want?"

"Um. I was wondering with you'd want to go the white party with me?" muttered Adam and Charlotte couldn't understand him.

"What? I didn't get that over your mumbling" she mocked. Charlotte smiled, getting what he wanted. "Do you want to invite me to the white party"

Adam nodded like a puppy dog, and the actress couldn't help but break a smile.

"Pick me up at five" she said with a playful punch, with caused the clumsy jock to fall into the crystal blue pool aside them.

"Five it is" Adam said after coming up from the water, and throwing a hands up at his on-looking friend.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer **

Charlotte: "What? Okay so I let him take me to the white party" Charlotte fixes her hair in the mirror. "I know that little witch Milan is probably watching the show with her new BFF! But guess what who has a cute guy taking her to a party? ME!"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Save the environment!"

"Willie"

"Do you want the little duckies to swim in hazardous waster!"

"Willie"

"Do you want there to actually be snow in sunny LA because of your glamorous cars!"

"Was that Ben Affleck?!"

Willie was walking down Paramount lane, handing out flyers for her organization. Juliet didn't have anything better to do, so she decided to follow her room mate. Right now she was regretting that decision.

"Why don't we take a break Willie, I think you've scared enough of Hollywoods A-list already" Juliet joked, hoping that the determined environmentalist would give it a break. "Maybe we can go shopping at Cole Haan or Tiffany's"

"Do you know the waste of engine fuel those companies use to import their clothes here? They should be arrested" Willie sneered at the baby blue Tiffany's sign.

"Well there is a white party today. So maybe we should find you a cute white dress?" Juliet sat on a wooden bench and Willie followed.

Paramount lane really was modeled after Hampton's main street, so it was red cobble stone streets and cute lemonade bars. Suddenly Juliet was in the mood for a lemonade.

"What about a pink lemonade?" asked Juliet, hoping this would take Willie's mind away from saving the world for a moment.

"Sure why not! I am pretty thirsty"

"The way you screamed at Seth Rogen, I think you definitely need something to drink" The two roommates walked to lemonade stand, but saw Todd sitting across the street on a wooden bench.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Am not!"

"Are too" Willie countered as she looked over to where Juliet was looking. She was staring at the hunky brunette. Willie raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just ask him to the white party?"

"Why would he go with a girl like me? He's got girls like Serena and Tory, he doesn't need me" Juliet said as she pushed open the door to the lemonade bar.

"You know, I'm actually in the mood for shopping" Willie said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Juliet: "Todd is nice" Juliet smiled "I don't know what else to say, he's nice and sweet and muscular but he's just a friend" The romantic babbled with a tint of pink on her cheek.

Willie: The blonde was smiling at the mirror. "Okay is it me, or does Juliet really like Todd?"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Alex was holding his iced coffee nervously. He'd been hiding from Laila all day, but he need some time with the guys. So he decided to get an ice coffee to calm his nerve, expect now he was more nervous that ever.

"So you're not going to the white party?" Ian asked Liam, taking a sip from his iced coffee. The sun was beaming down hard on the street, making the guys squint in the harsh sunlight. "C'mon cute girls, white dresses"

"Yeah, you can't miss the party" Alex agreed with Ian as they walked across the street. Liam just looked back at them and took a sip from his coffee.

"Unless there's a sprinkler I don't care. Beside it's easy picking right here" Liam winked at two cute girls that were crossing the street. They smiled at Liam, and looked back at they walked into Tiffany's.

Alex and Ian looked at him with a "_Man tell us the truth_" look.

"Okay" Liam said, shaking his head "And I don't want to see Blair throw Riley in my face, it's bad enough I have to share a room with the guy"

"He's really not that bad you know" Alex sipped his drink. "Anyways it's Blair, you've got girls throwing themselves on you all the time"

Liam smirked when Alex said that. He did have girls throwing themselves on him all the time. But whenever he saw those chocolate brown eyes, it brought him back to the island. The times that he'd seen her angrily argue with him or she laughed when he kissed her cheek.

"By the way Park, whatever happened between you and the cute girl from last season" Liam asked and Ian grinned at Alex's face. It's been a while since he'd heard Bianca's name.

"We were strong for a while, but with the road and groupies: everything just became strained" Alex confessed as they reached the other side of the street.

The three friends walked side by side on the clean street that shined in the California sun.

"ALEX!" yelled a familiar voice and the three guys turned around. They saw Laila waving frantically at them. Alex just looked at his two friends and ran with his iced coffee in hand, with a frantic Laila running after him (and she was wearing high heels).

"So I guess it's only gonna be the tw-" Liam was saying before the voice of Taylor Swift started coming out of Ian's phone. Ian fumbled with his phone embarrassed saying something like "What? It's Tory's favorite song"

Ian read the next message on his blackberry and shrugged. "I have to go. Lady's waiting, but I'll see you tonight man" Ian patted his friends back and walked the other way towards the hotel.

Liam just groaned, but noticed the two hot girls from earlier smiling at him.

"Hey ladies, wait up!"

* * *

"Todd I don't think this is a good idea"

"C'mon new kid, this is going to make the white party _so_ much better"

"Yeah new kid"

"Kurt, you're a _new_ kid too" Kyle looked at the goofball's excited face.

Kyle still didn't know how he'd been dragged into this prank. He had seen Todd giving Kurt orders like he was a an army general. At that same moment he'd be walking by the pool's colorful mosaic hoping to get some of the lemonade that Juliet and Willie were saying was so tasty, but Kurt decided that the plan needed a taller guy for look out so that's how he'd been dragged into this situation.

The three guys were crawling on their knees (something that made Kyle look like an overgrown baby) over to the kitchen stainless double doors. Todd looked back at his two cadets and sent a "_move forward_" signal.

Kyle just rolled his eyes and peeked through the circular window in the door.

Inside was a restaurant-fit kitchen, everything was stainless steel and it actually looked like it served real food instead of whatever was that Chef served to them.

Chef himself was inside standing by a huge tray of little finger sandwiches and other h'orderves that would be given out during the party. But the funny thing that he was dancing to "My Humps" from the Black Eyed Peas while he was doing it.

"He's there" Kyle told his two cast mates "And he's dancing to My Humps" Kyle tried to look away from it was like those Saw movies, the deaths were gruesome but you couldn't look away.

"My hump, my hump, my hump" Kurt laughed, standing up to look through the window. The large man was shaking his butt and singing Fergie's parts into a ladle… really badly.

"Guy. We have a mission so one of you is going to have to distract him"

Todd and Kyle just looked straight at Kurt, who was still dancing and sing to the song coming from inside the kitchen. The goofball just looked down and looked confused "What? I like this song"

A minute later, the blue haired had a handful of the tiny sandwiches and a mouth full of them. Chef was running after his, with a dusted rolling pin high above his head. Kurt throw a tiny sandwich at the burly man hitting scare on the forehead. The sandwich just slid down his face and that really angered the huge Chef as he ran after Kurt angrily.

"Do you think he'd come back alive?" Kyle asked and Todd just shook his head.

"Keep look out. Just yell something if Chef comes"

"Do I yell something?"

"Just yell" Todd said as he ran into the kitchen. He looked around for the thing that would make his plan successful. It was a huge white cake with Chris's face that sat on the counter. Todd eyebrows rose and a devious smile formed on his mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what he needed to really make this party _pop_! Todd quickly put the items on the cake, before Kurt died by wooden pin.

"Something! Ah!"

Todd heard his queue to get out the kitchen and fast. The brunette looked for a way out of the kitchen, but the only way to get out was through the doors. Todd quickly ducked under the counter and saw Chef scream at Kyle before walking in.

The prankster held his breath as he could see green corduroys in front of him. This was it, he would die in a kitchen by the hands of a cross-dressing Chef.

RING! The phone rang and Jason could hear someone on the other line ask Chef "Is your fridge running?". Todd snickered as he saw the corduroys walk away, he took it as his chance to run out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

He saw Kyle and Kurt on the phone right outside of the kitchen, though Kurt looked like he'd been through hell and he had a toilet seat around his neck. Kyle hung up his blackberry, and Todd smiled.

"Operation Boom is in affect"

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Todd: "So you guys are probably wondering what's operation BOOM!" Todd's voice lowered at "Boom". The brunette just laughed at the mirror. "Let's just say that Chris is going to freak"

Kyle: The movie geek sat with a confused look. "I still don't know what operation Boom is, but knowing Todd I honestly do not want to be Chris." The tall teen said. "Though can we talk about how disturbing it was to see Chef. Dancing."

Kurt: The blue haired teen was humming along to the beat of "My Humps". His right eye was bruising but that didn't seem to stop Kurt from smiles. "What I really do like that song!"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Cars are meant to be a mode of transportation though Cars have been used in countless other ways. They've been used as things daredevil jump over, places where drunks throw up behind, or something that angry girlfriends scratch up when they find out you cheated on them. Well cars can actually be used for another thing, something that Ian and a mystery blonde was showing proving to us right now.

Ian kissed her lips while running his fingers through her blonde waves. She rake her fingers through his shaggy brown hair, smiling before give him a peck on his cute pink lips. Ian's shirt was popped opened so she could run her fingers on his abs. He nibbled on her shoulder as she arched her back. She could feel him running his hand up her thigh and she giggled.

"I've been waiting for this all day… Serena" Ian said with a smile, before kissing her again. There Ian was making out with his girlfriend's best friend.

Ian kissed up her neck, before she rested her forehead on his. Her green eyes bore into his blue ones.

"What did you tell Tory so you could get away from her?""I just said I had to get something for the white party."Ian leaned down to kiss her neck again, but Serena backed up a bit with a slightly irritated look on her face. "You don't feel bad about this at all?""Serena, I don't think you see it yet, but Tory changed a lot over the break between shows." Ian had a serious expression on his face. "She's not the same as she used to be. I think the fame's gotten to her head."Serena still had a concerned look on her face. "But she doesn't seem THAT different.""Trust me," Ian said. "She's changed for the worst. Coming back on the show really made me see it."She hesitated for a moment. "You're sure you want to be doing this?""Positive."Serena smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. When they broke for air, Ian gave her a smile."So, who are you going to the white party with?"

"No one. Tonight's probably going to be an uneventful evening for me"

Serena wiped a lock of hair off her face as she smiled down, at the hunky guy she was sitting on. The sun was beaming down on the studio, making the car a metal sauna.

"I wish I was taking you." Ian looked up at Serena. She ran a finger down his cheek, wiping off a bit of sweat. "You're just saying that"

"No Serena, I mean it. You're great and funny _and_ sexy as hell" Ian nuzzled her shoulder making her giggle. She just looked into his blue eyes and knew that she didn't want this to end. She knew that it was wrong but she was falling for Ian.

"You know I'm happy that they have random cars lying around this lot, cause this is so much more fun that making out in a stuffy closet"

"Oh like you didn't like the close-" Ian was smiling until his face grew in shock. Serena looked through the cars side windows and saw Eddie and Bambi just rode their bicycles down the road. Bambi's wild red hair flying behind her as a laughing Eddie rode behind her. Why couldn't they be liked that?

Ian kissed her on the lips. "I think I should get going. Tory's probably going to send the blood hounds after me"

Serena wiggled over to the drivers seat and stared at Ian. She wanted to say "_Stay with me. I want you to be with me_." but the words never came out. Ian buttoned up his shirt and stepped out of the car. He smiled back at her with that perfect smile that shined whiter with his tan before walking down to the hotel. She just looked at herself in the front view mirror and the girl in the mirror looked perfect.

She looked beautiful expect for her watery blue eyes, those told a different tale.

* * *

It was sultry hot day on the film lot. The kind of days that not even your air conditioner can help you from feeling sticky and gross. The kind of day where you and your friends actually test the theory of "frying an egg" on the street. So instead of hanging by the pool or under shade, Bambi decided to go bike riding. Unfortunately she'd dragged Eddie along for the ride.

"Bambi. This is crazy" Eddie just looked for at Bambi. He held on to the bike he was riding-they found them out back behind Chef's kitchen- and Bambi wanted to head out for a bike ride.

"What? It's fun."

"It burning hot outside and you rather be bike riding, than hanging by the pool?" An annoying drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. Not even playing Lacrosse in the burning June sun, compared to this.

Bambi stopped her bike and looked back at her boyfriend. He looked so delicious in his white t-shirt that showed his well worked chest. His blue eye squinted because of the glaring sun. Never did she think he look so _hot_.

Bambi just dropped her bike and walked up to him-Eddie just looked at her confused- and her lips touched his. Bambi just grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer.

"Do you really want to do this here?" he asked as Bambi had accidentally dropped the both of them onto the lot's fake grass. Bambi tightened her ponytail and rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't it be fun to do it here?"

"Not really… it's really hot and what if someone walks by, like Ian or Blair?" Bambi's face dropped at the sound of _her_ name. Why was she even back?

Eddie could see his girlfriend disapproval of the ex-queen bee. He thought back to that night and how he stood by just letting Blair get embarrassed and tease by the girl he loved. He remember the tears in her beautiful brown eyes and the way they looked at him, almost if pleading for him to stop what was happening. It was memory that always came back to him, whenever he was Blair's face.

"I don't know why you even care about her?"

"She's really not that bad Bambi. Sure she can be bitchy" Bambi scoffed. "But she is sweet when she wants to be."

"I know that she has absolutely no friends" Bambi smirked, playing with the close cut green grass. The whole field has a sweet smell to it. "Maybe that'll show her that she can't be a bitch to everyone."

"But that's it who Blair is."

"Well then, Blair will continue in social exile."

Eddie just looked at Bambi. Her blood red hair hung in a cute cheerleader ponytail and she was wearing a funky pair of spider web earrings. She looked like Bambi, but sounded completely like… _Blair_. She looked up and saw him inspecting her.

"What is it?" Bambi bit her thumb nail. It was a horrible habit, but she did it whenever she was really excited. He shook his head, but she didn't truly believe him. So Bambi climbed on top of him, holding his hands pinned to the grass.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to know what's wrong" Bambi leaned down and kissed her way up his neck, until she reached his earlobe. Her lips were barely touching his ear. "Eddie Charger, I love you."

He looked up at her deep big green eyes and said "I love you."

Expect he wish he has said those words to a pair of pleading brown eyes.

* * *

"What do you think of this?"

"It's white. What should I think of it?"

"Actually it's bone. Don't ask me how I know that."

"Who are you and what have to done with Tory?"

Tory smirked and kept searching through the racks of clothes. Hyacinth had sitting in the grass reading her book, when Tory had dragged her shopping for the white party. Hyacinth had wanted to just skip the party and stay in her hotel room, but Tory looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What about this?" questioned Tory. She was holding out a long, one shoulder white gown. Hyacinth cringed. "What?! It's not bad."

"It's disgusting."

"I like it" said the blonde holding the dress. When Ian saw her in this dress, he'd be sure to want to have sex with her. Last year she didn't want to do it but that was _last_ year. Now more than anything Tory wanted to lose her virginity to Ian, and she wanted it to be tonight. No more wanting or being scared, she loved Ian and when people loved each, didn't they do it?

Tory stared at herself in the changing room mirror and loved how the dress fit. It seemed to show off every curve on her body. Her skin glowed under the crisp white fabric and she knew she had to have it. She held her hair up and saw her crystal blue eyes looking back at her. So much had happened this last year but she could still remember that final night on the island. How she ran to the beach and saw Ian sitting there watching the waves hit the sand as the moon shined down on the island. There he was, the guy that she wanted to be with even if it meant breaking another's heart. She let the blonde waves cascade down and did one more twirl for safety.

"I love it!". Tory walked out from the changing area and saw her friend holding up a short dress . It had a sweetheart bodice which would make Hyacinth look gorgeous. Hyacinth looked confused at Tory's smirk. "You've got to get it"

Hyacinth have cringed. She looked at the dress and it was… pretty. But it wasn't like she really wanted to go to the party anyways. She looked up and shook her head "I honestly don't even want to go"

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't seem like something I want to do. I don't want to stand in a white dress and have to be at that party. I just want to stay in my hotel room, and not have to deal with drama" Tears were forming in the brunette's eyes. All of a sudden she felt like she didn't want to be in the shop. All she could see was Jason laughing, hanging out with different girls.

"Here, I'm sorry I've got to go" Hyacinth just pushed the dress into Tory's arm and started to walk out of the store. "Hyacinth? What's wrong?" Hyacinth could hear Tory ask as she walked out after her.

Unfortunately she had noticed a certain blue eyed rebel walking side by side with Riley, so she collided into him.

"Oh I'm so sor- _You_!" Hyacinth was standing in Jason's arms. His lips went up in a smug smile. Riley just looked on to the two former flames.

"Why are you still holding her?" asked Riley, sipping on his lemonade. Hyacinth noticed that Jason's arm were sitting holding her forearms. She shook her arms-making Jason let go- and put her hand on her hip.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Because you look like you've been crying." Jason shrugged. Hyacinth looked down at her feet and saw Jason's lemonade laying on the street.

"I'm sorry for the lemonade." Hyacinth looked back and saw Tory come out from Barneys. She looked out of breath. "Why did you run off? You know it's okay if you don't go to the party tonight."

"You're not going to the party?" Riley asked. His brown eyes looked at her shockingly "You can't miss this party. It's the beginning of the season party."

Jason just laughed. "Hyacinth at a party? It'll never happen."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hyacinth crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly.

"Just that you don't do parties. I know that you rather sit around and watch Corpses Bride or something like that instead."

"Well I'm actually going to the party." Jason's eyebrow rose. Riley spit out his lemonade.

"You are?" asked Tory "But I thought that you just said that you didn-"

"Actually I have to get a dress for it tonight." Hyacinth smirked. She could tell that he was surprised.

"Well I'll see you there tonight."

"I doubt it. I happen to have a date for tonight." Hyacinth played with her fingernail. It was something she did whenever she was nervous or… lying.

Jason's face dropped and just started walking down the street.

"I'll see you guys tonight" Riley smiled, and then walked after his friend.

Hyacinth just watched Jason walk down the street, smiling in victory.

"Tory, I'm going to need a really cute dress from tonight."

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Hyacinth: "Okay so I probably shouldn't have lied." Hyacinth ran her hand through her hair. "But you guys don't how frustrating he is. I just had to get back at him so I happened to said one tiny white lie. How hard will it be to find a date for tonight."

Jason: The rugged rebel rubbed his stubble chin. "Maybe she really has changed. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun at the party tonight." Jason's piercing blue eyes seemed to twinkle at the thought.

Tory: The blonde has a huge grin on her face. "Tonight will be the night that I finally have sex with Ian." She giggled as she shook happily in her chair.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Alex ran a hand through his hair nervously. He couldn't find it in him to be rude to Laila, unlike some of the other guys. So instead of hurting her feelings, Alex hid in some of the bushes surrounding the courtyard.

He could leave the mulch scratching into his skin as he kneeled to see over the hedge. He could see Mark and Cam throwing each other a football as they walked out, Kimberly bickering at Chanel (probably over something stupid), and Annaleigh swimming in the pool. "Where could Laila be?" he asked himself.

"Have you seen Alex?" Alex looked over at the building entrance. Laila was asking Bronze if she'd seen the brooding musician.

"I really want to find him. Have you seen how cute he is?"

"Laila. I. Don't. Care."

"Well I do Bronze, actually what kind of name is Bronze?" Bronze sharply turned to the shorter girl. He stepped close to her face. "Don't _ever_ mock the name."

Laila just looked at him scared, before walking away to try to find Alex. He saw her wavy brown hair bounce behind her. Alex was about to step out of the bush, until he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"AHHH!!!!"

"Shut up idiot." Alex turned around to see Charlotte scowl. She was still wet from her swim in the pool and she actually seemed to be shaking, though it was blistering hot. "Why are you shaking?"

"Because I had to hide in this stupid bush cause that freak wouldn't leave me alone." Charlotte looked up above the hedge. Kurt had just fallen into the pool.

"I've been followed by paparazzi, bad actors, even a five year old that loved me in Romeo and Juliet" Charlotte counted off her fingers. "But never have I had some has horrible as Laila following me."

Alex shrugged. "I mean I think it's awesome thing she likes my music but I've never had a fan like _her_."

"I refuse to resort to being stuck in a bush because of her. Alex, do something about her" Charlotte nudged him. Her face was serious and he didn't want to. He couldn't imagine what that would do to Laila, and he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He didn't want to that kind of celebrity, he wanted to be nice and caring towards everyone. Though Laila really made it hard for him, to act like that towards her.

"Why should I do it?"

"Because I'm not a guy"

"What does me being a guy have to do with this?"

"Haven't you seen that way Laila looks at you?" Charlotte's eyebrow rose up to her hairline. She couldn't believe how oblivious the musician was. It was obvious that Laila more than liked his music, she liked him.

"Why are you guys in a bush?" Charlotte and Alex both looked up. In front of them was Bronze, looking confused. "Are you guys getting freaky or something?"

"He wishes" Charlotte flipped her hair. "How did you know we were here?"

"Well I was walking by and I heard the bushes talking. Then I though if I actually finished smoking that jo-" Charlotte just looked at him in disgust. "What like you've never had a joint before?"

"No. I don't do marijuana, but of course a loser like you would." Bronze just scoffed. The two teens started arguing, and Alex could just stare at the two of them.

"What you don't think I'm bad ass?"

"Oh please, I've played bigger bitch's than you"

"So that explains the bitchy attitude" Bronze smiled, his hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. Charlotte just rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to waste her time arguing with Bronze. She had a white party to get ready for.

"Bronze is Laila around?" Alex asked. He was sick of the branches pointing him, he just wanted to take a shower and go have fun at the white party.

Bronze looked around the hotel. He didn't see giddy girl, though he saw the _rack_ on that girl Abby. She was really cute, and he liked how she looked like she needed to be corrupted. "Nope, I don't see her around."

"Bronze." The built boy turned to the right to see the smaller fan. Her hair was a mess and she looked like a muddy mess. "Why are you talking to a bush?"

Charlotte and Alex held their breaths, hoping that Laila would go off again.

"I'm not talking to a bush… I was just fixing my acting" Bronze lied. "You know we are competing in movie themed challenges."

Laila just stared at him. "You're so right, I should totally be practicing." Laila pushed Bronze to the side and stood right in front of where Charlotte and Alex were hiding. " Okay magical bush, I really want you make me have the acting skills of Miley Cyrus, cause then I know I could win. Like haven't you seen Hannah Montana. Oh and can you tell Alex that I love his music and him"

Charlotte let out an absent mind giggle. Alex's eyes grew big as the petite girl held her mouth shut.

"Did that bush just giggle?"

"No, that was… the birds, they're trained to giggle" Bronze pointed up to the small sparrows that sat on the ledge on the second floor.

"Even small animals don't believe in my love for Alex" Laila's eyes started to water and Bronze didn't know what to do. This was like this one time that little girl dropped her ice cream while he was walking by. Her blue eyes just looked up at him, watering just like Laila's. He just couldn't leave the small girl there, so he went inside and bought her an ice cream cone, though he didn't say one word to the little girl.

"Laila it's going to be be… _okay_" The usually giddy girl ran into his arms and cried on his chest. He wanted to push her off, but decided to just leave her there.

Charlotte and Alex took this as their opportunity to run away from Laila. Charlotte mouthed "Loser" while Alex mouthed "I'm so sorry".

Bronze replied to them with a middle finger.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Alex: "I feel bad for avoiding Laila" Alex played nervously with his index finger. "I don't want to that kind of person that doesn't apperciate his fans, it's just that Laila is a handful. It's pretty cool that she does know all my songs and I liked that." Alex smiled. "But she _likes_ me and I don't feel the same thing for her."

Charlotte: The petite girl just took out a small branch out her hair. "I don't understand what Laila finds in Alex." Charlotte started playing her hair. "Like is it the whole brooding act, or the over styled hair? A piece of advice: Don't go for it."

Bronze: The bad boy wipes tears from his chin. "This why I don't do nice things for people, it ruins perfectly great Trader Joe tee's" Bronze pulls out his shirt to show the camera.

Laila: The smaller girl was still crying. "Wwwhhyyy!" Tears were spilled over her caramel skin. "I love Alex! This is all that evil Chetan's fault, she totally turned everything against me. Including tiny birds"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Do you think I should ask Cam to the white party?"

"I don't know Kimberly, why don't you?"

"Oh isn't he cute. Especially when he's playing football." Annaleigh quipped talking a sip from her lemonade. "Wow this is really good lemonade"

Chanel and Annaleigh had decided to catch some color to go perfectly with their white dresses, though they didn't except Kimberly to invite herself to their tanning session.

"You know if you wanna go with him. You should just ask." Chanel said as she looked into the pool. The guys decided to play a game of throw the football in pool since, it was blistering hot over at the beach. Kimberly just raised her pink sunglasses and stared at Cam. His gorgeous brown hair, that skinny yet muscular frame, those pink lips. Kimberly just had to have him.

"You know I still don't have a date for the white party" Annaleigh pouted. She adjusted her zebra striped bikini top, before laying back on the white lounge chair.

"Annaleigh you could always be my date." joked Chanel, smiling at her best friend. Annaleigh laughed. "Well as long as you don't try to hook up with me."

"Dude, why is Kimberly staring at you like she's hungry?" Mark asked his friend, looking over at the overachiever. Kimberly was biting her lower lip, her legs crossed, and her hand seductively over her pink bikini covered chest.

"What? What do you mean?"

"That she totally wants you man, and Kimberly is pretty hot."

"But she's annoying." Cam winked a couple of time, to get the chlorine out of his eyes. He looked over to where his step-sister and her friends were hanging. He could go with Kimberly to the white party. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"Should I ask him?"

"Go ahead" Chanel begged Kimberly, hoping that the redhead would finally shut up. Kimberly got up from the lounge chair and stood by the edge of the pool.

"Hey Kimberly" Cam greeted her. He squinted, looking up at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the white party with me"

Cam just thought about it. Kimberly stood nervously, hoping that he's just say yes.

"Sure, why not" He smiled. Kimberly felt her cheek grow hot and smiled. "I'll see you tonight I guess."

Chanel just saw that the redhead gave her a thumbs up before walking back to their hotel room, probably to scream and get ready for tonight.

"Oh my god, look at Abby" Annaleigh gasped. They saw the gorgeous blonde walk through the lobby. She was holding a bag, probably with her dress for the white party. "Should we ask her if the story is true?"

"We probably should." Chanel agreed. "What friends would just let a rumor about her go around without finding out if it's true or not."

Abby was making her way up the stairs to her room, that she shared with Serena.

She had just gotten her dress for the white party, and was excited to dance and hang out with her old friends. She also bumped into Bronze on her way in, and he asked if she was going tonight. Maybe he'd want to dance with her?

"Abby!" yelled two voices. She turned around to find Chanel and Annaleigh walking up the stairs. The two girls looked out of breath as they walked up the stairs.

"What's in the bag?" Annaleigh asked, every blue eye shining in the sunlight.

"My dress for the white party" Abby looked at them confused. "I hope you guys got your dress already, that store was packed"

"Yeah, we got ours already." Chanel said, looking at the blonde in front of her. "Okay I just want to say this to you, because at one point we were all really close friends and we actually care for you."

Abby just sighed remembering her days on the island and how the two girls in front of her stopped being her friends cause Blair said so. It was back when she was weak and wanted to be in, but now she could care less about being their friend. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Well we heard something and we wanted to tell you before it got around" Annaleigh looked at the ground. She liked Abby, so they had to tell her.

"It's just that everyone thinks you were the one that slept with Liam at the finale party last year. It don't know if it's true or not but supposedly they did find your glasses in the room." Abby couldn't believe what Chanel just told her. Liam, why would she sleep with Liam. She remembered the party and that she had lost her glasses, and seeing Blair glaring at her. Who would spread that rumor?

"Who told you?"

"Ki-We just found it online" Annaleigh was going to say Kimberly, before Chanel stepped on her foot. Abby just looked confused. "Do you think anyone else read that rumor?"

"I doubt it. I just wanted to tell you before things start spinning out of control." Chanel had a genuine face, while Annaleigh smiled. Abby opened the door to her room and saw something written on the mirror.

"What does that say?" asked Annaleigh, as all three girls stared at the mirror.

On the vanity mirror, written in a cursive handwriting read "Slut."

Abby felt the anger raise in her, knowing exactly how who do this. So she dropped her bag, walked past Annaleigh and Chanel to the person responsible for this.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! (Cue creepy piano notes) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened as you probably just read and this isn't called Total Drama Action for no reason. **

**What was your favorite part of this chapter: Ian cheating on Tory, Chetan vs. Laila, Operation Boom, there's so many moments in this chapter to mention. **

**Next chapter will be the white party and a lot of things will come out during the party. Also how does love a Chris McLean hosted party! **

**Also thank you to everyone who reads the story and reviews, It really means a lot and I honestly love all of the characters I was given and because of that I want to know what character you guys love! On my page there's a new poll asking: "Who is your favorite Total Drama Action cast mate?"**

**So go vote, review, and hopefully pray for me to release another chapter soon!**


	5. Ep1, Pt3: Summer, Kind Of Wonderful

**Thanks guys for the reviews, I love that you all are loving TDA. Sorry I was late on this one but so many things have been going on in my life… so that's the reason for the lateness of his chapter. **

**Finally the white party! I think you guys will love this chapter! Also next chapter will the beginning of the first challenge, where one of the cast mates will leave. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah if I owned Total Drama Action, I would have totally not made Trent act like a total psycho or ruin my favorite character (Heather).**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Summer, Kind of Wonderful**

Abby couldn't believe that someone would do this. She could feel her blood boil from the anger. She couldn't believe that someone would do that. What had she done to deserve to be called a slut? She hadn't felt this angry since when homecoming. She could remember the smell of clean cute grass and field lights shining bright.

It was a few months after TDI ended and she was really loved by everyone. She would get the best seat in the cafeteria- not near the spot where the pigeons decided to show everyone what they ate-, the best clothes from stores just because she was Abby, and even had the cute football player boyfriend: Tyler. Everything was going perfect for her, so she knew that she defiantly was going to win Homecoming queen. There she stood in her cute dress and high heels that honestly she couldn't wait to take off but instead of winning Homecoming queen, she was humiliated. Gina, the most popular girl in school had called her a loser and that all she did was bring shame to Abby's small town. Everyone seemed to agree with her because after Homecoming: she sat by herself and in the pigeon poop area, she no longer got free clothes, and well Tyler went off with Gina.

Abby's converse's tapped on the clean street that was Paramount Lane. Everyone was enjoying the day, and she saw countless celebrities though she was far too angry to acknowledge any of them. Who would possibly spread that rumor?

The blonde saw exactly who she was looking for. She was wearing a cute floral dress and was walking beside Abby's roommate. That person was Blair.

Abby walked up to the two girls and Blair scoffed. The brunette just picked at the string of her designer shopping bag. Inside was a beautiful white dress, that would defiantly make Riley excited.

"What do you want?" Blair asked, annoyance in her voice.

"I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Abby just glared at the queen bee's confused expression. "You wrote "_Slut_" on the mirror in my room"

Serena just looked shocked. Did someone know about her and Ian?

The socialite ran a nervous hand through her blonde waves.

"I didn't write it" Blair spat at Abby. "Though it isn't like it's not true."

"I didn't sleep with Liam." Abby blurted out. The blonde just stared at the brunette's unforgiving glare. "I don't know who told you I did, but I didn't."

"I saw your glasses in the room, Abby" Blair twirled her bag. "I don't even care anymore, because I have Riley and Liam was just a small detour in making see I love him."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Blair, I don't think Abby slept with Liam."

Blair just looked shocked. How could _her_ best friend be defending Abby! The girl that had ruined any chances of her being with Liam, the girl that caused those many nights of tears. "You know I have more things to get for the party."

"Wait up, I'll go with you"

"No." Blair shook her head. "Stay with the little slut, you two might find something in common."

Serena just looked on, seeing Blair's brown locks bounce as she walked down the street. She just groaned and looked at Abby "Don't let her bring you down. I know you didn't sleep with Liam."

Abby just stood next to the statuesque blonde. Serena was glamorous and gorgeous, but she knew that deep inside what Blair had just said really hurt.

* * *

Chetan was sitting by the pool bored. Everyone was out doing whatever they had to do for the dumb white party tonight. Chetan just knew that she wanted to get wild and have fun tonight, and hopefully forget about all the obsessive fans, drama queens, and spazs that she had to compete with.

The water in the pool glittered like diamond, because of the beaming sunlight. This was exactly how she pictured Hollywood being. Prefect skinny people, beautiful hotels with pools and courtyards in the middle, but she didn't count on the sarcastic host and his cross-dressing doppelganger. She laid back on the comfy white lounge chair, hoping to get more color to go with her gorgeous white dress.

"Having fun?"

Chetan squinted and noticed that someone was looking down at her. She stood up straight and looked up. He was had a smug smile on his face, making his electric blue eyes to shine. "What do you want?"

Jason sat down on the chair next to Chetan. He looked like he'd been running, but then again walking in this heat would cause you to sweat like crazy. He pushed a black lock out of his face, and laid back. "I'm Jason."

"I know, I did _see_ last season." The wild child quipped "Fourth place, right?"

"Why does that sound like an insult?"

"Because I know I do a lot better than that." Chetan smirked at the rebel. He cracked his fingers and looked at her. "So why aren't you off hooking up with a random bimbo or something?"

"I am insulted" Jason smiled "I would rather be working on a car or something right now."

"What kind of car?" Chetan asked, which made Jason look confused.

"A 1965 Mustang, why?"

'Oh that's a classic!" Chetan sat up happily, making Jason laugh.

"What! I know my way around a car." She smirked and Jason looked impressed. "Well my dad is a car junkie so I learned from him."

"I think that's pretty cool. Most cars don't know anything about cars."

"Well I'm not most girls." Chetan flipped her hair, giving Jason all access to her bikini-covered cleavage. She liked toying with Jason, he was fun to mess with.

"So you're going to white party tonight?" Jason took a sip of his lemonade, and winking at her. "You want some?"

Chetan eyed the pink lemonade, it look innocent. She grabbed the cup away from the rebel and took a sip. Just like she suspected, it was spiked. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

Jason laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head, like a nervous little kid about to go up to give a speech. She couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

"You know if you were asking me, I would say yes."

"So would you like to go to the white party with me?" Jason looked up at the party girl. She was sipping on the spiked lemonade happily, and raised her eyebrows to think about Jason's question. Something about her made him happy, maybe because she didn't care about being liked by anyone.

"Of course I'd love too" Chetan said in a high pitched voice, that eerily sounded like Annaleigh. Chetan clasped her hands over Jason's and started laughing.

Chetan stood up. "Oh and I'm keeping your lemonade." She started walking up the courtyard stairs to her room, that she shared with that weird jumpy girl.

Jason could just sit back on the chair, not believing that he actually scored a really hot girl for his date.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Blair: The queen bee's eyes were a light pink, which meant that she'd been crying.

"I can't believe that Serena stood up for her." Blair's eye glared in anger "After everything, I know that Abby slept with Liam. I just know it and I can't wait until everyone else finds out."

Serena: "This is just one of the little fights, Blair and me have." The blonde played with a stick of lipstick. "She honestly can't be angry at Abby, for something that happened a year ago."

Jason: The rebel sat with a gleaming smile on his face. "Man, I got Chetan to be my date for the white party. I swear I got the hottest date for the party."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"I know I'll find you a date for tonight."

"How can you be sure, no one wants to go with me."

"Hyacinth, any guy would die to go with you"

Tory and Hyacinth were walking back to the hotel. After their run in with Jason, Hyacinth had promised Jason that she had a date for the white party. The problem was that… well she didn't have a _date_ for the party.

"How about him?" Tory pointed across the steet at Kurt, who was of staring at the sun. Hyacinth looked at Tory with a look that read "_Are you serious?_". They kept walking further down the lane, toward Hotel Del Chris. Why did she have to lie? Damn Jason, and his arrogant ways. If it wasn't for that douche bag, she wouldn't have to be searching around for a date.

"Cheer up" Tory nudged Hyacinth playfully. Her blue eyes reassured her. She couldn't believe how much Tory had changed in a year. She'd gone from tomboy playing in the dirt and with the guys, but now she was a designer-clothes wearing goddess. Hyacinth couldn't help but feel imitated by the blonde. "I promise we'll find you someone."

Hyacinth picked at the hem of her vintage tee. The words were fading and there was a tiny hole in the shoulder, but Hyacinth still loved his shirt. She looked over at Tory, who was wearing a cute floral dress and then looked down at her dirty black converses. "Hey Tory, do you mind if I head off right away."

"What?! Whhhyyy?" Tory whined, pouting like a little girl.

"I just need some time to clear my head." Hyacinth looked at herself through the store reflecting window. She saw her big green eyes, staring back at herself. She fixed her cheerleader high ponytail and smiled at Tory. "I'll see you tonight."

How did things between Jason and her get like this? Why did he have to do that. Hyacinth could feel her eyes watering. She hated thinking back to that day, because every time she wished she had done it differently. She was so distracted that she didn't noticed, a certain cowboy hat wearing newbie standing right in front of her.

"What the hell!" Hyacinth sat on the ground and noticed who she'd bumped into. She looked up to see a handsome blue eyed cowboy-hat wearing guy smiling at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" Hyacinth grabbed his head in apology.

Austin grinned "You looked pretty dang angry there." Austin dusted off his blue jeans and picked himself up. He reached a hand down at her.

"It won't I bite, I promise" Hyacinth giggled and held his name as he brought her up. She stared at his light blue eyes and rugged unshaven chin.

"I hope you know, that you're still holding my hand"

Hyacinth looked down at her hand, and surely enough it was still holding onto Austin's rugged tan hand. "Oh sorry."

She let go of his hand and started walking back to the hotel. Austin turned around after chuckling at her sweetness. "Hey Hyacinth, do you have moment?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I reckon I might be a tad late, but would you like to go to the white party with me?" Hyacinth's eye's grew wide and thought "_Thank you, Thank you!_"

Austin crinkly-eyed smile shined in the mid afternoon sun as Hyacinth spoke.

"You know Austie, I would _love_ too."

* * *

"Todd isn't it awkward seeing them making out?"

"Woo, that's _making out_? I swore they were eating each other's faces." Todd and Kyle just looked down at the blue-haired goofball. They were hanging in the courtyard's bar, that was directly across the pool. Leaning on the hotel's steps was Tory and… Ian making out. The three of them looked on as Tory wrapped her arm around Ian's perfectly-tousled head and start kissing him. Though Todd did get hints of Tory glaring at him.

"Yes Kurt, they're making out." Kyle mocked as he leaned back into the stool. He couldn't believe that his friends had tricked him, by making him think that he was signing up for a movie-trivia show instead of Total Drama Island. Little did he expect to get a letter stating that he was accepted into TDI. " Anyways Todd, you didn't even tell you what you did"

Todd's eyebrow raised and a smirk crawled on his pink lips. "You'll find out tonight, and I can tell you it's going to be awesome."

Kyle looked at him worried, while Kurt eye's shined like a kid on Christmas morning. "Was it like you replaced the cake with nastier cake? I did that at my little cousin's birthday party and well I didn't know she was allergic to peanut butter."

"Man, how didn't you know she was allergic?"

"What! It's not something, you right away ask-"

Kurt and Kyle's mini argument was interrupted by the sounds of wet lips kissing each other. Tory's shirt was hanging off her shoulder, revealing a lacy firefighter red bra. "Dude, she's really hot." drooled Kurt, as he looked on to see Tory giggling as Ian kissed her neck.

Todd shot him a look and pushed his shoulder. "What?! I'm just saying."

"Kurt, I swear you have the worst timing ever."

"Dude she's hot. I would hit that." Kurt smirked as he stared at Tory.

Todd looked over to the hotel entrance way and saw a familiar blonde walking into the courtyard. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight and her mysterious blue eyes, smiled as she noticed him. "Todd! Where have you been the whole day?"

Todd smiled at Serena, who was holding a shopping bag. Serena hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I've been in the hotel."

She looked at his suspiciously. "You haven't been pranking, have you?"

"Oh yeah, we just-" Kurt rambled until Kyle closed his mouth.

"We _just _swam in the pool. Good water you know." Serena just stared at them, confused something that Kyle took as his exit. Dragging a struggling Kurt with him.

"I see you made some new friends." Serena smiled, twirling her bag. "They seem like fun-"

That's when Serena looked over to where Tory and Ian, sat on a red couch next to the pool. They were holding hands, Ian's thumb playing with Tory's index finger. Something that he always did to _her_. Her lips were red, the type of red that would come out after she'd made out with a guy. Tory smiled at her and waved. _Slut_.

Ian looked like he was just caught streaking or something, as his eyes darted away from her glare.

"Todd. Do you have a date for the white party today?"

"What?" Todd looked shocked. Serena Van Der Woodsen was asking _him_ to the white party. "Um.. Sure I'll go with you."

Serena grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. Something that Todd, Ian or Tory expected her to do. "I'll see you tonight then."

Serena made her way up the courtyard stairs to her room and couldn't help but giggle at a shocked Ian, a confused Todd, and a completely furious Tory.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Austin: "I didn't expect a girl like Hyacinth to go to the white party with me." The Aussie smiled. "She's so smart and mysterious, she's like no girl I've seen before and well… I like that."

Tory: The blonde looked annoyed. "So looks like Serena and Todd really hooked up during the break. I'm not jealous, I'm actually happy for them." Tory played with her hair. "Todd needs a nice fun girl and Serena needs a guy that well… can handle _her_." Tory said her, as if the word pained her. "I wish them the best."

Ian: "Why is she going to the white party with Todd?" asked the surfer, looking confused and a bit jealous. "She said that the night was going to be uneventful but I guess she changed her mind."

Todd: The prankster had a cute confused facial expression. "What just happened?"

* * *

"I can't wait for tonight. Finally something fun."

"I wonder who Chris got to perform tonight?"

"I hope it someone like The Virgins or Vampire Weekend."

Juliet and Willie looked at each. "Nah, he's too cheap for that."

The two roommates were walking back to the hotel, with shopping bags in hand.

Willie made sure to get an organic dress and not one of those cheap looking ones either while Juliet had gotten a gorgeous white ruffled dress that looked beautiful on her. "Wait. We don't even have dates for tonight Willie."

Willie stopped walking and laughed, confusing Juliet. "Who cares. Who needs guys to have fun."

Juliet smiled, Willie was right. She didn't need a guy to make feel excited. Juliet was just ready to have fun tonight.

"Dude, why did you say we went swimming?"

"Because Serena wanted to talk to Todd. That and she's imitating."

Juliet and Willie looked forward to see Kyle walking by Kurt, Kyle had were in his pockets and Kurt's hair looked _bluer_ in the sunlight.

"Man, I'm gonna ask Willie to the white party?" Kurt smiled up at the taller teen.

Kyle just shook his head as Kurt walked over to the two girls. "How's it going ladies."

Kurt had his arm over the two girls shoulder and smiled at them. Willie shrugged his arm off, while Juliet didn't want to be rude so she let him keep his arm over her.

"Do any of you ladies have date's to the white party?" Kurt looked at Willie.

"You can't be serious? You're asking us to the white party?"

"No… I'm asking you." Kurt said looking at the environmentalist. "No offense Julie."

"None taken."

"So will you go with me?"

"Why would I, Kurt?"

"Because you'll have an amazingly awesome great time, that's why!"

Willie giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'll go with you if you get someone to go with Juliet." Juliet's eyes opened wide, like she's just seen someone die. "Kurt, you don't have to do that. I'm oka-"

"Kyle." Kurt said, nudging the taller teen. Kyle smiled at Juliet, and she noticed he wasn't ugly. He was actually pretty cute with his cute almond hazel eyes, and messy black hair. "Right, you'll take Julie to the white party."

"Uh. Um. Sure, I guess" The movie geek smiled nervously.

"So I better have an amazing night tonight Kurt."

"Or what?" Kurt questioned, his eyebrow raised. "You're gonna make me hand out flyers with you."

"Yup."

Juliet and Kyle laughed at Kurt's shocked expression. Willie smiled and grabbed Juliet's hand. "We'll see you guys later. Oh and Kyle, thanks for taking Juliet."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Kyle smiled and Juliet returned the smile as they walked away from the two. Juliet turned back and caught Kyle looking back at her too.

* * *

Chris had transformed the plain field set into a gorgeous tent affair. Around the tent were fairy lights that made the white tent glow in the sunset. Inside was a huge dance floor with colorful beams of light shining down. The tiny table glowed and the waiters were wearing white. Chris had even gotten a bouncer to make sure that everyone coming in was wearing white, something that Paris Hilton found out the hard way.

On stool next to the bar sat Abby. She didn't really feel like dancing and if it was for she'd be hanging out somewhere else rather than a themed party with drunken slobs. She could see Willie and Juliet dancing with Kurt and Kyle. Kurt looked like he was trying to hard and she was afraid that Kyle was about to fall on his face. Over to the right was Kimberly and Cam dancing. She looked so beautiful, as her white gown looked so great on her tanned skin and red hair. Cam also looked adorable in his white fedora and plaid shirt. They just looked so cute together, something she'll have to tell Kimberly later.

She played with her fruity Cosmo, pulling down the hem of her short white dress with her right hand. She paired it with white pumps and a white clutch. She personally felt hideous but everyone was complementing her.

"Would you like anything else?" asked a Shia Labeouf look-alike bartender. She just shot a smile and said "No, I'm fine for now."

Everyone was having so much fun, and she could swear that Miley Cyrus making out with two guys. Abby just laughed, thinking about what the news headlines would say about this. "_Slutty Cyrus strikes again!_" or "_Hannah Montana isn't the country girl we thought she was!_".

"Not having fun?" Abby looked up and saw Bronze. He was wearing a crisp white graphic tee that read "Parties are for Idiots" and a pair of white slacks, paired with White Nike's. She could tell he worked out, by the way his biceps were coming off his shirt. He just looked so tan and cute, in a rugged I-don't-give-an-f kind of way. "You know I can always spike it for you if you want."

"I'm okay thanks." Abby smiled and flipped her hair, giving Bronze a view of her cleavage. He smiled at her and ordered a beer on the house. The bartender almost card him, but decided against it.

"Ew. You like beer, that thing is disgusting." Abby stared at him, gulping down the beer and dropping it on the counter in five seconds.

"What? Beer is the best. Better than whatever fruity weak thing is in that glass."

"It's a cosmo and I heard that it's classy."

"_No_ that's gay." Bronze said and she giggled. It was pretty weak that she was sipping on a cosmo, one that didn't even have alcohol at that. "Can I get another beer."

Abby could heard that Phoenix song playing loudly in the tent. Coming inside the tent was Hyacinth and that cute blue eyed guy. It was shocking that she wasn't with Jason. She hadn't even asked what happened between her and Jason.

"Here." Bronze gave her a smug smile, handing her the chilly beer. "That is if you're not scared of drinking it."

"I'm not scared of beer." Abby eyed the bottle for a moment, before chugging down the beer. The salty bland flavor ran down her throat and set the bottle down.

"Ugh! Told you I wasn't scared."

"You proved me wrong." Bronze looked impressed, as she looked over at the dance floor. Everyone seemed like they were having fun, and for the first time she felt like she was too. "Hey, you wanna get out of her. Parties aren't my things."

"Like what the shirt says."

Bronze laughed and reached his hand out. Abby took his hand ready to get out of her. Just like Bronze, she was never really the type for parties. "Abby! Hey do you have a minute." Abby heard. She turned around to see Liam, looking at her. His green eyes looked like they were begging. "I have to talk to you."

"What do you want?" asked Abby, her anger rising. He had lied to Blair and said that she slept with him. She didn't want to even be anywhere near him. "You lied to Blair!"

Liam looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head. "Look we need to talk somewhere out of here."

"I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Look Abby, I'm sorry I just need to tell you the truth." Liam looked at her with a weak smile. Abby wanted to know why Blair thought she slept with Liam.

"Man, back off." Bronze got in between Abby and Liam. "She already said that she doesn't want to see you, so why not walk away."

Liam nodded and looked at Abby, before walking away into the crowd without a word. For a moment, she could see the pain in his eyes. "So do you wanna go?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"This party is awesome!"

"I know, it's like better than my seventeenth birthday."

Annaleigh was on the dance floor dancing, to that bassy Shakira song. She shook her blonde locks, as Mark danced with her. She was glad that she'd gotten someone cute at least to dance with. She looked over at the floor, where Kimberly was grinding on Cam seductively and that girl Cheetah danced with Jason.

"I didn't know Kimberly had those moves." Mark sipped on his red cup. Annaleigh laughed. "I don't think anyone knew she had those moves."

Chanel walked up to the two blondes and linked arms with Annaleigh.

"Do you see her? That definitely wasn't something I expected from Kimberly." said as they stared at Kimberly wrapping her arms around Cam's neck.

"Man, I'm just happy that Cam is out doing his thing." Mark shook his shoulders to the song. " Do you think he might get laid?"

Chanel just scoffed at the thought of her stepbrother dating someone like Kimberly. Kim was annoying and a bit of a gossip, who could Cam ever like someone like that. "He'll never get with her, I know for a fact he still isn't over Karma."

Annaleigh shook her hips to the song. She opened her blue eyes and saw someone coming her way. He was wearing a white school boy cardigan and a white button down. His hair was combed and his blue eyes seemed fixed on her.

"Um… Mark, let's go get something to drink." Chanel linked her arm through his, and shot a smirk at her best friend.

Mark turned around and saw Dave, coming towards Annaleigh. "Man, why do some guys get all the lucky?"

The song changed into a slow Feist song, and everyone started pairing off. Annaleigh moved her blonde waves, to the front of her halter white dress.

"Hey." Dave said awkwardly, as he held out a red cup. "I bought you this, maybe you're thirsty?"

"Thanks. I am pretty thirsty." Annaleigh stared down at her white peep toe heels. She'd painted only her toe and her index toe a shimmery silver, because they were the only toes that would be showing. "So how's it working for Chris again?"

"It's better than last season. I guess almost dieing gave me a promotion to Intern Manager." Dave smiled, and Annaleigh giggled. She usually giggled, but this one was more of a nervous giggle.

"This a couple song. So couples to the floor." yelled the handsome white wearing DJ. Dave scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, can I have this dance?"

He sounded so dorky saying that, but Annaleigh wanted nothing else but to dance with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she could feel his skinny yet muscular arms wrap around her waist. "You smell nice."

She smiled and said "It's Romance by Ralph Lauren."

Annaleigh rested her head on Dave's chest. It felt so right, being here with Dave and a gorgeous white dress. She couldn't even remember why Dave and her stopped talking. It wasn't like she didn't still like Dave and he looked so cute in his white cardigan and white button down.

"You know I've been thinking about you all year." She looked up at his face. He seemed to be looking off at something, but his face looked serious. She rested her head back on his chest and could detect the chestnutty smell of Kiehl's Facial Fuel, her favorite guy soap smell.

"I don't even know what happened between us." She whispered, still laying on Dave's chest. She could feel her chest closing in on her, a warning sign that she would almost cry.

"Dave!" called a strawberry blonde from the crowd. Annaleigh looked at him confused, as she stood up straight. She was supermodel skinny, and was wearing that Elle Saab dress, the one that everyone was asking for. Her skin was lightly tanned and her brown eyes twinkled. "I've been looking for you the whole time."

"Annaleigh. This is Samantha, a new intern." Dave introduced her to the blonde goddess. Samantha smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'm also his girlfriend."

Annaleigh felt like she was drowning, this was too much for her to process. Just a minute ago, Dave said he missed her. But now he had a gorgeous girlfriend, that made her look like a fake blonde in comparison.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Annaleigh barely let out, as she fought back the tears. She could hear Samantha ask "What did I say?" as she ran out of the party.

It wasn't what Samantha said, it was what Dave didn't.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Abby: "I didn't want to talk to Liam." Abby shook her head. "He lied and said I slept with him. What kind of guy does that?" The rebel rolled her eyes. "But at least something good happened at that white party. I got to talk to Bronze." Abby said with a ear-to-ear grin

Annaleigh: The usually cheery blonde had her eyes puffy and red. Her skin was stained by running mascara. "Why would he do that to me?" she cried. "I thought he liked me, but then he has a super skinny girlfriend that makes me look like a hippo." Annaleigh pouts before putting her head on the counter. She's heard sobbing.

**End Of Confessional**

* * *

Kimberly hadn't had this much fun in _forever_. Here she was with a gorgeous guy, and in a beautiful white gown. A size _two_ gown. She looked at her reflection in Chris's ice sculpture . She looked beautiful, her red waves were up in a messy bun and her green eyes winked back at her.

"Here's the pina coloda you wanted." Cam came out from behind her with a red cup. He looked so cute in his white fedora, that made the front of his hair stick out.

"You don't know how hard this was to get." Cameron shook his head. "I swear that celebrities sure love there pina coloda's."

"Well I'm glad you got this one for me." Kimberly smiled, kissing Cam on the cheek. Everyone was dancing and she wanted to join. Tonight was about being seen, She had the best dress, the best date and she looked the best of out everyone here. She was Kimberly Carlyle, and she was fabulous.

"You know you really shocked me tonight."

"How so?" Kimberly asked as she held onto Cam's hand. He was leading her out the tent, where was a pool and bath-suit clad people dancing to the loud music from inside. "Can I get your picture?" asked a photographer.

"Sure." smiled Kimberly, leaning up against Cam and posing. He looked so cute, as he smiled at the camera. The photographer walked away and Cam sat down on one of the white couch's around the pool. "Wow, this is like my first A-list party."

He looked so sincere, that it almost made Kimberly blush.

Kimberly looked over at the pool to see a woman-that-was-a-bit-too-old-to-be-in-a-white-bikini hit a flying beach ball. Everything was so glamorous, just like her.

"I'm really glad I came with you tonight." Cam smiled back at her. "I've really been having fun tonight."

"What you didn't expect to have fun with _muah_?"

"To be honest, I really didn't but I guess I was proved wrong." Cam said leaning back next to Kimberly. He wrapped his shoulder over Kimberly. She looked at him for a second. Then Cam started leaning in, and Kimberly followed suit.

"Dude! What's up!" Kimberly snapped forward and saw Mark coming over to them. "Is this party the best or what?"

Cam was blushing a deep red and Kimberly mentally cursed the blonde jock. Why did that Neanderthal have to ruin her moment. "This party is pretty cool, Mark."

Behind Mark, was a beautiful brunette. She was staring at Cameron, with a "_I need to talk to you now!_" look. Chanel couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Why was Cameron's arm over Kimberly? Didn't he love Karma?

"Cam, can I talk to you right away?" Chanel was standing with her arms crossed.

"I think he's okay, where he is don't you think?" Kimberly quipped, snuggling up to Cameron's side.

"Well I'm his sister, and I think I should be allowed to talk to my brother when I want to, don't you think?" Chanel glared at the red head.

"It's okay, I'll be right back anyways." Cam stood up from the couch and Mark took his spot. Kimberly grimaced in disgust.

Chanel pulled his behind a cleanly shaped bush. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Kimberly, why do you have your arm around her?"

"What? She's cool. I can't have my arm around a girl now?" Cam smiled but Chanel's angry expression remained.

"I hope you're okay doing this, when I know you're not over Karma yet."

Cam looked angry, something that shocked Chanel. "Chanel you have no right saying who I can and can't hang out with."

"Cam." Chanel let out but her brother wouldn't listen. He just walked over to Kimberly, who hugged him tightly. Kimberly looked straight at her and shot her an evil smirk.

* * *

"Is that Charlotte Hinataki?"

"Oh my god! That totally is Charlotte Hinataki!"

"I wonder what Milan is going to say about this?" whispered a partygoer to her friend. They stared in shock as Charlotte entered the party, with a cute unknown guy. Charlotte entered the tent with a huge smile, coming in at least a half an hour late. She always knew the golden rule of always being fashionably late.

"Charlotte, Charlotte." yelled the paparazzi, snapping pictures of Charlotte and her date for the night. She looked over at Adam, and he was doing unusually well in front of the camera. "And you are?" asked one of the paparazzi to Adam.

"Me. I'm Adam Marsh, I'm Charlotte's-"

"He's my stylist. You never know when you need them around." Charlotte interrupted Adam from saying "date". "Now if you excuse, I have a party to enjoy."

Charlotte blew a kiss to the paparazzi and walked over to the bar. She checked herself in her compact mirror and ordered a Cosmo from the bartender.

"Oh and don't leave out the alcohol." The petite girl threatened, fluffing up her hair before snapping her mirror shut. "Look I'm sorry, for interrupting you."

"So why did you do it?" asked Adam, grabbing a beer from the bartender.

"Because I don't want to deal with the paparazzi and the press talking about me having another boyfriend." Charlotte sipped on her pink girly drink. "I could only imagine what Milan and her little BFF would snicker about that."

"Why do you even care what she thinks?"

Adam looked behind him to see Jason and Chetan downing Jaeger shots. By the looks of it, Chetan was totally dominating Jason. Charlotte scoffed at the scene and finished her Cosmo.

"Don't ask questions?" Charlotte pulled on a twenty from her Prada clutch. She tipped the bartender and hopped off her stool.

The bass line of the new Justin Timberlake song pounded through the tent.

"I love this song." Charlotte grabbed Adam's hand and lead him out to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying this song. She could see Kurt trying to do the running man, and Willie laughing at his concentration face.

"I swear that everyone here are such losers." Charlotte looked at Kurt with disgust.

"He's not that bad. He's actually really fun." laughed Adam, shaking his elbows to the song. "You look really pretty in white."

Charlotte looked down at her short Micheal Kors dress and knew that she beautiful and her ankle boots from Jimmy Choo were the perfect match for the dress. "You don't look half bad yourself."

She looked at his white jeans that he'd rolled up, showing off his white hi-top converses. His white button down was rolled down and his messy dirty blonde hair actually looked decent. "That means a lot coming from you."

For a second, it actually felt like they were having a nice moment. That was until Hyacinth and Austin appeared from behind Adam.

"I reckon you two are having a nice time?" asked Austin. He looked different without his beige cowboy hat on his head. He opted to wear a fitting white suit and his hair gelled to the side, like one of those old Hollywood leading men. Hyacinth was wearing a gorgeous Greek inspired white gown. Her hair was loose and wavy and she decided to include white flowers in her hair. _Freak_.

"Looks like that cheapskate McLean went all out for this party." Hyacinth had her arm linked with Austin, and Charlotte could note the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheek.

"You totally have to check out the white chocolate fountain. Gosh darn it, it's like nothing I've ever had before." Austin smiled and Hyacinth nudged him, because of the disgusted look on Charlotte's face. "What it isn't."

"This place is like packed with paparazzi." Hyacinth looked at Charlotte, who was checking herself in her compact. "I don't know how you deal with it."

"Not all of us, like taking out our aggression with the paparazzi." Charlotte snapped, bring back Hyacinth's little tussle with the camera men. It was after one of Alex's shows and she was feeling extremely down. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Jason had broken things off with her that same day. The paparazzi had appeared out of anywhere and started asking questions about her and Jason. So she blew up and after six broken cameras, a broken arm and a kick in the privates, Hyacinth was known as the Paparazzo's number one fear.

"Actually I think I want to go check out the fountain again." Hyacinth grabbed Austin's hand and they walked out of sight through the crowd of grinding bodies.

"What was that for Charlotte?" Adam looked at her frustrated.

"She's so annoying. Little Ms. Nonconformist, whatever."

"Well she's my friend."

"Well she's not _my_ friend."

"Why don't you just loosen up?" Charlotte just stared at Adam angrily. The last time anyone had told her to loosen up was Milan, right before leaving with Dak Hamilton-Charlotte's then boyfriend. "You don't have to be mean all the time."

The slap across Adam's face, rang out through the tent. Everyone turned to look at Charlotte. People snickered and other were wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that for?" Hyacinth ran up to Adam, looking at the red handprint on his right cheek. Austin looked at her angrily. "I think you should go"

Charlotte ran a finger through her waves and started to walk for the exit, knowing that everyone's eyes were on her. Just like she'd wanted it.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Chanel: "I can't believe him!" The fashionista was outraged. "I try looking out for him but he leaves with Kimberly." Chanel explained. "I'm always looking out for him. It's not my fault Karma dumped him, but to go with Kimberly." Her face gaped. "That's just horrible. What does he even see in _her_?"

Cam: The brunette runs a hand through his hair and puts his hat back down.

"I guess Chanel was trying to look out for me." Cameron said. "But I just wanted to have fun today. So what if Kimberly is a _bit_ anal, she's fun." He laughs.

Hyacinth: "Charlotte is such a prissy bitch." The rusty brunette looked frustrated. "So I get Adam is a bit clueless but that doesn't mean he should get smacked." Hyacinth said looking at the camera. "But tonight hasn't been all bad. I've actually been having fun with Austie, he's cool."

Adam: "She didn't really hit me that hard, did she?" Adam leans in to see his reflection in the vanity mirror. "Now I wish I didn't look…"

**End Confessional Trailer**

* * *

Have you ever felt like your throat was on fire and the room was spinning? Well that usually happens when you down a shot of Jaeger. Now imagine doing it ten times, like Chetan had. The party animal had just down her tenth shot and looked over at Jason, with a drunk smile.

"Now did I win or what?" She flipped her hair and raised her dress. It was a unique design, with golden zippers that came down diagonally from her cleavage to her waist. "You seem… this is why you don't catch me to a shot contest."

"Okay I give you that one." Jason chuckled as he shook his head, as if to take away the dizziness. He couldn't believe that he's downed nine shots of Jaeger. What a hanger he'd have the next morning. This night was going really well.

He'd picked up Chetan and she looked smocking hot in her white dress. Then she'd challenged him to a shot contest. If Jason won, Chetan would make out with him. If Chetan won, he'd have to say if he still had feeling for Hyacinth.

"So, If I remember correctly. I won something." Chetan ran her finger on the mouth of the shot. She smiled over at Jason, who was concentrating on his knuckles. "You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna."

Jason shook his head. "You won and I'm a man of my word." He bit his lip, something that she found so cute when guys did.

"I still love her. Everyday I think to that day and I wonder what went wrong?"

She reached out and held his hand. She squeezed it in support.

"You know that actually one of the most romantic things, I've ever heard."

"Don't ever call me romantic again." Jason pointed his shot glass at her. "That just makes me sound gay."

"What's wrong with being gay? I can see a bit of a gay side in you." Chetan teased Jason, running her fingers through his black hair. "How much hair product do you use anyways?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Jason sipped on his beer, making Chetan smile. "I can definitely show you that I am not gay." Jason leaned into her, his forehead touching hers. His breath smelled his Orbit's mint and alcohol.

"And how will you do that." Chetan whispered, looking at his crystal blue eyes. She didn't know if it was the ten shots but her head was spinning like crazy.

"I hope you guys have been enjoying the party so far." Chris's voice rang out in the tent. Everyone turned their attention to the black-haired host that was holding the microphone. Chris had come to his white party in a white suit with a black lapel and his hair gelled back in a 20's fashion. "Now I usually hate the gremlins, I have to watch over but this gremlin actually has a song I like."

The spotlight turned to Alex, who was holding a glossy guitar. He looked so cute with his gelled hair and his crisp white blazer. He wasn't clean shaven, so it gave a more rugged, mature look.

"Now everyone, here's Alex Park!" Chris announced and everyone clapped, especially a tiny jumping fan in the front. "And his number one hit _Sunburn_."

"Thanks Chris, and I wrote this song about someone extremely important to me. So I hope you all like this song." Alex sat on the wooden stool on the stage. He started strumming his guitar. He looked at the audience and started singing.

"_So there we were, back home from somewhere inside my headOh, bravely I fought off the monsters beneath her bedPillars of postwar books supported by frame of mind_."

Chetan looked on impressed. She didn't expect to actually like Alex's music.

"Hey do you feel like dancing?" Chetan stood up from the stool. "I know it'll make you happy. It always makes me happier." Before Jason can argue with her, Chetan grabbed his hand and brought him to the dance floor. He could see Serena walk into the party, her arm linked with Todd's.

In front of them was Laila, dancing along to Alex's song. She had her hair pin straight and was actually wearing a really cute dress.

"I know you don't call that dancing." laughed the party animal as she snapped her fingers. She looked at Jason seductively, as she shook her hips to the upbeat song.

"_But she got a tan, and I got a sunburnShe got a tan, and I got a sunburnYeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn"_

"You know you should really calm down." Jason called out as Chetan moved back into the crowd, bumping into a bunch of people. One of them, being her roommate Laila. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dancing, why don't you relax." Chetan drunkenly fell on her shoulder. Laila struggled to keep her up. "Ew, you smell like Liquor and motor oil."

Jason made his way through the crowd, reaching the two girls. "I'll take her."

Jason grabbed the party animal and shot Laila a you-won't-understand-even-if-I-told-you smile. "Thanks for holding her."

"I don't wanna go, I wanna PARTY!" yelled a drunken Chetan as she climbed up to the stage. Alex looked at Chetan confused, as he contuined to strum on his guitar. The party animal walked over to the microphone and grabbed it off the stand. "Okay, you people probably don't know me. But I am _sooo_ drunk right now." She giggled and Alex got up from his stool. "Chetan, I think you've had a bit too much tonight."

"What? No!" Chetan waved him off, like he was an annoying little child. "Now who wants to party!"

Laila and Jason climbed up on the stage and Laila was furious. "What are you doing, you drunk slob" Chetan tripped over her high heel, and the crowd gasped.

Alex crouched down and helped Chetan up. "Okay, you've definitely had too much tonight."

"What? you're going to go with her?" Laila looked offended. Jason picked up Chetan in his strong arms and Alex walked back to Laila. "Look she needs help and I'm going to make sure she's okay."

Laila looked angrily as Alex and Jason walked off the stage, and out the white tent flap. She'd never felt this angry in her life. How could he have chosen that drunk over her. Laila just choked back a tear and walked off the stage. There's no way Chetan would get away with that.

* * *

Willie and Juliet were sitting outside. The sun was setting, making it cats an orangey glow over the sky. The two girls were waiting for their dates to bring them back something to drink. So far the night has actually been… fun.

"So what do you think about Kyle?" Willie asked, laying her head on Juliet's shoulder. Kyle was a cool date… though he didn't really say much.

"He's great." Willie eyed her suspiciously as if she could sense the lie in her voice. Juliet played nervously with the fringe of her white gown. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that Kyle is really shy."

"So what? You can't tell me that he's really cute and I think he'll be good for you." Willie grabbed her friends hand. She smelled like Vanilla and Sandalwood.

"I guess you're right."

Even though Juliet agreed with Willie, she still left like she had a lump in her throat. Maybe because she already had eyes for another guy. A certain brunette prankster.

"Ladies, we're back and with shots." Kurt came from the crowd, followed by Kyle. They'd actually cleaned up pretty well for tonight. Kyle looked dashing in a white suit, though his hair still was sticking up in every direction. "You should have seen the line, apparently Chetan drank all the liquor."

"Who told you that?" asked Willie, grabbing her shot glass from Kurt. Her hair was in waves, and it looked extremely beachy. She looked like she spent the day hanging by the beach, thrown on a white dress, and was now hanging out at Chris's exclusive party. "I bet it was just stupid gossip."

"No it's not. I saw Jason carrying her out of the party." Kyle shot his head back, and winked at Willie when he brought his head back. "I'd love to carry you, wherever you'd like."

Willie rolled her eyes. Kurt was going to have to do a lot more if he wanted to impress her. "So Kyle, Juliet here was telling me all about how she _loved_ Avatar."

Juliet shot her an angry glare. Why would Willie say that if the only thing about Avatar she knew, was that it had to do with blue aliens and hunky Sam Worthington.

"Really? I loved that movie." Kyle chuckled. He put down his coke and laid back on the sofa. "Didn't you hate when Grace died?"

"Totally. Poor Grace." Juliet lied. She felt horrible seeing Kyle smiling, which actually made him look really cute. It reminded her of that one time, Jimmy Harden invited her to the movies. Jimmy was a short acne ridden teenager, that had is hair in a ridiculous afro. She really didn't want to go to the movies with Jimmy, but she felt trapped so she'd agreed to go. The day after, people actually thought she was dating Jimmy. Though Kyle was no Jimmy Harden, _fortunately_.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Easy. The Notebook." Juliet has loved that movie ever seen she'd first seen it. That and she had a huge crush on Ryan Gosling.

Kyle started to blush. "This might be really bad to say but I actually like The Notebook too."

"What? I don't think that's bad." She put her hand over his. "I actually think that's awesome that you like it."

"Wow Pinky. You're cheating on me already." Chetan looked up and saw a handsome brunette standing in front of them. He was wearing a regular white V-neck t-shirt and white cargo shorts. He was wearing a white trucker hat that originally said "Drag Race" but now the "Race" was crossed out and replaced with "Queen" making the hat say: "_Drag Queen_".

Juliet took her hand off Kyle's. "Todd, what's up?" Kyle asked.

Todd just plopped on the couch, throwing his arms over Juliet and Willie. He turned to Juliet and winked at her. She was so grateful that the sun was setting.

"You've gotta tell us what's going on with Operation Boom!" Kurt blurted out, before Todd slapped the back of his head.

"What's Operation Boom?" asked Willie, resulting in another slap to the head.

"What?"

"Now she's asking questions?"

"It's _Willie _and you guys better tell us what's Operation Boom."

Todd eyes shifted around making sure no one was listening. He leaned in and said "You'll have to wait and see."

Willie turned her head to Kurt. She touched his arm flirtingly and looked in his eyes. "Kurt, what is operation Boom?"

"Um… I don't know. I know it involves the cake." Kurt blurted out, like he was under a trance. His puppy dog blue eyes gleamed and he looked like he was out of it. "Now are you gonna kiss me?"

Everyone stared at Kurt. "What? She's good at what she does."

"Well thank you Kurt." Willie smiled and turned her head to Todd.

Juliet could feel Todd's muscular bicep on her shoulder. She looked back to see Kyle, but he looked obvious. She didn't know if he was flirting with her… or if he was just messing around with her.

The party had now moved outside and Chris's musical guest took to the stage. Surprisingly enough it was _Vampire Weekend_. She could see Bambi dancing with a uncomfortable Eddie. Over near the pool, Liam stood broodingly.

"Hey Kyle, mind if Pinky and me have a dance?" Todd asked Kyle, with a smug grin. Usually Juliet would have been offended that someone was making puns of her hair, but it really didn't matter when it was a hot guy doing it.

"Sure. If she wants to." Kyle grinned and Juliet shrugged. "I guess one dance won't hurt." Juliet took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Jason: Jason moved a black-blue lock of hair off his husky blue eyes. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." His face forms a smug grin. "Chetan is a lot of fun and that's what I need right now." He thinks for a minute. "Tonight was definitely a good night."

Laila: "Why would he leave with her?" The petite brunette looked furious. Her brown eyes looked enraged. "She's just an annoying drunk. I hate her."

She gets up and pushes the chair, falling over it. "Ugh! I bet that was Chetan's fault too."

Kurt: He checks himself in the mirror. Kurt fixes his hair and checks his breath.

"Willie so wants me." The goofball winks at the mirror.

**End Confessional Trailer**

* * *

"Baby, you shouldn't drink so much?"

"What do you mean? I've only had two."

Riley eyed his girlfriend, knowing she was lying. "Okay, so I might have had four."

Blair and Riley looked so dashing together. She liked to think of them as Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn, entering a scene in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. She felt so glamorous in her white Nanette Lepore couture gown, that was the most talked about item on the runway. Riley looked adorable in his Tom Ford white suit and his wavy chestnut brown hair was a bit messy. He hadn't completely shaved so he looked like Indiana Jones meets Hampton's white party.

"Are you nervous? You know if you want to tell me anything I'm always here." Riley's brown eyes twinkled and Blair pressed her lips against him. He tasted like Cinnamon gum. It wasn't like Liam, who always tasted like burbon and green apple. How was that douche getting into her thoughts?

"Nope. I'm fine, but pre-party jitters I guess."

Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Blair Waldorf. Queen Bee worried about a _party_?"

She could feel his abs pressing against her. It must have been all that time down in the Amazon. Riley took a four month trip down to South America where he helped build wells and plumbing for under privileged people. When he's returned, she couldn't keep her hands off him. He gained so muscle, but he didn't looked like a juicehead. So also he brought her back a wooden ring that Blair at first was scared it carried termites, but now she always kept it on her ring finger.

"I'm not worried. It's just these people don't like me Riley."

"I like you." Riley said kissing up her neck. That was another good thing about his trip to the Amazon. Riley had come back with a urge to always have sex.

"Yeah. But I have to find a way to be queen again." Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in the lips.

"Hey _Riley_." Blair turned to see Bambi and Eddie walking their way. The extremist was wearing a white leather romper with a pair of white gladiator sandals. Her unique red hair was straight and she looked like she was happy she found Blair in such a compromising situation. Ever since last summer, Bambi was the reason why Blair no longer had any power over these losers. She's embarrassed her in front of everyone.

"I see you two are still at it." Bambi said, making it sound like an insult.

Behind her was her dorky-though-more-hunky-than-last-season boyfriend Eddie. Everyone including Blair, knew that Eddie use to have a huge crush on Blair.

Blair just noticed how handsome Eddie had actually become. He had put on some muscle and no longer wore huge glasses. She had to admit, he actually looked… _cute_.

"Yeah." Blair snapped. "You know that's what boyfriend and girlfriend's do, you know."

Bambi pursed her lips. "Chris went all out didn't he?"

"He even got Vampire Weekend." Eddie smiled, sipping on his drink. "They're awesome."

"I've been to better parties." Blair pressed her French-manicured nails into her side. She knew that this was all an act and that Bambi was still a devious freak that was out to get her. "But of course, _you_ won't know about that."

"Riley, I heard all about your trip to the Amazon." Eddie said, trying to change the mood.

"Yeah. It was amazing. Especially a huge Anaconda that we saw." Riley extended his arms to show the length. "Man, I wish I could have wrestled it."

Blair kept her eyes on Bambi. Bambi had another thing coming to her if she actually thought that Blair wasn't going to get even.

"I can't wait till these challenges start." Bambi exchanged a look with the others.

They certainly didn't even want to think of the wild challenges Chris had planned out for them.

"I know that I'm gunning for higher than fifth." Eddie said over the beat of Vampire Weekend's newest song. Blair wouldn't admit it but she actually liked that song.

"Aren't you amazed that Blair made it to third place." Bambi looked over at Blair. Her facial expression said something like "_I can't believe you made it that far bitch_.". Blair just breathed and gulped down the scotch that Riley had brought her. It burned as it when down her throat but right now she needed hard liquor to through this.

"I know I'm so proud of her." Riley beamed. His gap-toothed grin made her feel bubbly inside. He wrapped his arm around her side and hugged her tightly.

"It must suck knowing that you lost to me… and that your boyfriend likes me more than he likes you." Blair blurted out. It didn't even sound like her voice, but the voice of someone far meaner.

Everyone looked up sharply. Coke spewed out of Eddie's month onto the grassy field. Bambi looked around embarrassed.

"Don't act like you don't know it's true." Blair went on, a black, toxic feeling coursing through her body. " You know that Eddie would have kissed me at the first chance he had. Maybe that's why you tried to ruin me last summer."

"Blair." Bambi whispered desperately. Her face as white as her romper. "What are you doing?"

Blair smiled at her smugly. _You were going to do the same thing to me, bitch._

"That's not true Blair." Tears started coming down Bambi's face. "I just wanted to started over."

Riley glowered at her, his lips small and pursed. She's forgotten that Riley was standing right next to her. "Oh," Blair said in a meek voice. "Hi."

Riley crossed his arms over his chest. There was a sour look on his face. "Bravo, Blair. I guess you got her before she didn't anything to you, huh?"

"You don't understand." Blair protested. She took a step towards him to put her arm around his shoulder, but Riley held his hand to stop her.

"I understand completely," he said icily. "Blair, I don't need you to be queen bee. I like you for just being you." He walked over to Bambi, and put his arm around her.

"Riley, wait!" Blair cried, stunned. Blair's eyes were filled with tears, not caring that anyone was watching. Blair looked to the right and saw Liam. He was walking towards her with a smug smirk on her face.

"We both know how to hurt people." He tried to put his hand on Blair's waist but she stopped him. "I admire you for it."

Blair anger raged through her. "This is all your fault. I would have never been humiliated if you hadn't hooked up with Abby," She pushed his strong shoulder. " I wouldn't have to try to watch out for every little thing."

"I didn't make you do anything," Liam argued, his hand in his pockets. " It was just you. Don't you see we're the same."

Blair glared at him angrily. She was nothing like Liam. Liam was an evil douche. He was mean, rude, and crude to everyone. His green eyes glittered as leaned in close to her. "Stop trying to fight it."

"I will fight until my last dieing breath," Blair stepped in close to him. "because any resemblance to you is something I would hate about my self."

Blair walked away from him, thinking about what he just said.

They were nothing alike! Or were _they_?

* * *

Juliet was so tired, they had just finished dancing to the quirky beats of Vampire Weekend. The romantic could see Todd's ex-girlfriend, Tory and her boyfriend arriving to the party. She looked gorgeous in her white strapless dress.

"Hey isn't that Tory?" she asked. Todd looked back to see her and a pissed off look came on his face. "Who cares about her."

Tory and Ian were walking their way. Ian was a handsome white suit, that made his blue eyes look bluer. She walked by Todd and Juliet could have swore she heard her say something like "_What are you doing here?_".

Todd grinned, confusing Juliet. "Don't worry about her. She's just prissy."

The music died down and the bands lead singer came to the mike. "Now I hope you guys are having fun." The crowd cheered. "Well this great party wouldn't be possible without Chris McLean."

The spotlight turned to Chris, who was now standing on stage with the crowd. He looked like he was so flattered that everyone was clapping for him. "Thank you. You know I just had to celebrate the beginning of summer with a wild party."

Everyone clapped in agreement. "Now Chris, we have a surprise for you."

Chris looked around confused. "What? I have a surprise?" he said, in a fake surprised tone. All the cast mates knew that Chris probably ordered this "surprise" to happen.

From behind Chef (in a shimmery white gown and blonde wig) wheeled out a huge cake. It was modeled after Chris McLean, down from the squinty onyx eyes to the well sculpted mid-section. On top of the cake was a bunch of flicker candles, that made the cake look like a fourth of July treat.

"Todd. Don't tell me" Juliet was interrupted by a breathless Kyle and Kurt. Even though the sun had gone down and now the sky was a purplish black, it was still hot outside.

"What did you do to the cake?" Kurt eyes shifted from the sparklers to Todd grin.

"Guys. You two have calm down." Todd put his arms over the guys, though he barely reached Kyle's. Willie came out from behind the guys. "Why do those candles look like they're getting lower."

The five of them looked at the cake and the candles were slowly flickering down towards the cake. Todd looked over his eyes and saw a gorgeous blonde coming his way. She was wearing an white gown that made her look like a Greek goddess. Her hair was in a messy bun, with straps of slivery fabric tying the whole thing.

"Hey guys. What are all you guys watching." She asked as the five of them stared at the cake, as it was about to catch fire or something.

"Something's going to happen to the cake." Kurt blurted out and everyone glared at him angrily.

"What? Why haven't any of you-" Serena's speech was interrupted by a deafening explosion. Cake was splattered everywhere. People were screaming. Chris's cake head rolled up to the six cast masts feet.

"Oh my god! My hair!" screamed a familiar voice. They looked over to see Tory. She was covered in cake, icing, and mud. "Who's responsible for this?"

Todd couldn't help but laugh a bit that she's been covered in icing. He looked up and saw a pouting Chris. He was in tears and wiped the icing off his face. "I bet you this was Diddy!"

"Dude… that was awesome!" hollered Kurt, taking some frosting Willie's face and licking it off his finger. "Man I think it was Red Velvet cake too."

"Kurt. That's gross." Willie pushed his shoulder, but giggled at his goofy laugh.

Todd looked over to see Tory, looking at Serena angrily. This wasn't the Tory, that he liked and was friends with. This Tory was a Blair clone. She was wearing designer dress and _high heels_. Normal Tory despised heels and designer clothes.

Todd started walking away from the group, but Serena followed him. He looked angry and she didn't want to lave him alone.

"I don't even know what I was thinking." Todd looked at her, shaking her head.

"Look, don't feel bad," Serena smiled, looking back at Tory. The blonde was sipping on a Cosmo, glaring at the two of them. "It's her fault for getting things started with you anyways."

"I know but it was stupid." Todd sighed, putting down his head. Serena could read his "Drag Queen" hat. Even when he was sad, Todd could always put a smile on her face. Todd looked back to see Tory socializing with a bunch rail thin girls and hunky actor types. "I just wish I could make her feel as badly as I feel now."

The fairy lights outside made the party look like a page out of a fairy tale. Todd could hear that Lady Gaga song that everyone was dancing too, playing inside.

"You totally can." Serena grabbed Todd by the face and started kissing him. First it was light but then they got deeper into it. It was nice to kiss someone without hiding it. Especially someone like Todd, who was a really great kisser. It was great not having to be secretive and just kissing someone.

The two of them just laughed, not noticing the shock on the faces of the people around them.

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Todd laughed, turning his cap around. He looked like a little leaguer, it was really adorable. She looked back to see Tory glaring at them in shock. That's what _she_ deserved. "Looks like someone is looking for you."

Serena turned around to see a shocked Ian. His eyes blinking in confusion.

She didn't know what to do. She never felt so confused her in life, so she scampered out of the paper as fast as she could, having an eerie feeling that all eyes were on here.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Tory: The blonde was still covered in frosting. Her eye shadow running over her face. "I'm happy for Serena. I can't believe she actually got Todd out of his brooding stage." Tory said, flipping her messy hair. "I mean it was sad at first but now it was just boring. Now I wonder why did Chris's cake explode?" Tory flicks a piece of cake of her shoulder. "Though It was pretty awesome." She laughs.

**End Confessional Trailer**

* * *

Blair was waiting for Riley's tiny red golf cart. She needed to say sorry for acting like a totally psycho bitch. The tiny fairy lights made the entire party look romantic and classy, something that made Blair feel even worst about what she did. She knew that Bambi was out to get her, so it's not her fault she took the chance first.

_Wasn't she_?

Blair could hear Rihanna's voice coming from behind her, where everyone was probably dancing and drinking it up. But instead Blair just wanted to go back to her run and hopefully Riley would come with her.

She could hear footprint coming from behind her. Blair turned around to see Emerald green eyes looking at her. He looked so delicious in his white suit.

"Liam," she turned around and crossed her arms. "Aren't you done trying to ruin my night." He walked out of the shadow, coming close to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look I should have never abandoned you." She heard his deep voice say. He scratched his chin, something Blair knew he did when he was nervous. "I know I did the wrong thing ever since I saw you leave that room in tears."

Blair tried to turn around, but he wrapped her around his muscular arms. He lift her face to look into those brown eyes. The same brown eyes that he couldn't get out of his head. "I distracted myself all year. Hoping I wouldn't feel it, but god damn it Blair I do."

She could see the tear welling up in his green eyes. She'd never seen Liam like this. He was always the tough guy… but here he was saying he still had feelings for her. "And?"

"I'm scared Blair. I'm scared that I've lost you forever Blair."

He looked away from her. Blair held his face in her small hands. It felt rough and scratchy. She turned his face so he could look at her. Liam ran a hand through her wavy brown hair, chuckling at her Catherine Malendrino headband.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of me." Liam whispered. "I was scared that you'd see that I'm not good enough for you." He brought her closer. She could feel his muscular body up on hers. "Please don't leave with him."

"Give me a reason." She looked into his emerald eyes. " And I'm Liam Winchester doesn't count." He gave his adorable crinkly eyed smile.

"You don't want too."

Blair shook her head. "Not good enough."

"Because I don't want you too." Blair put her head down. She could feel his strong hands on her hip. "Not good enough."

"What else is there?" He asked, pleading for an answer. Blair looked at him, and winked back a couple of tears. She could feel his heart beat through his suit.

"The true reason I should stay right where I am and not get in the car." She ran her finger across his stubbly cheek. "Eight letters. Three Words."

She leaned in, her lips almost grazing his. "Say it and I'm yours."

"I…" He searched for the words. "I…"

"Thank you." Blair yanked his hands off her hips. The tears almost flowing from her eyes. "That's all I need to hear."

Blair turned around and saw that Riley's tiny red golf cart was coming around. Inside was a sympathetic looking Riley. At that moment, she wanted noting more than to be in that cart with Riley. So she held back the tears and grinned.

Liam could only watch as Blair hopped into the shiny red cart. He couldn't believe that we left her go off. He wanted to say he loved her but it wouldn't come out.

So now he could watch as another guy drove away with the girl of his dreams… just like they did in the movies.

* * *

Serena was sitting on a wooden log, her dress hiked up to her knees. She stared off at the dark coastline. The waves washed up the shore, making her feet sink into the sand. She'd ended up run away from Ian, after he caught her making out with Todd. She did it so that Todd could get back at Tory, but why did she feel horrible after seeing Ian's face.

Serena fed more wood to the tiny fire next to her. It sparked before simmering down into a calm ember. She could feel it's heat on her feet. It reminded her of those nights where she's just be laying next to Ian. She'd lay her head on his chiseled chest, listening to his heartbeat. She would run his hand over his abs and smile up at him. His gleaming smile would wash away the guilt of sleeping with him.

Serena heard a twig snap behind her. The wind blew, sending wisp of her blonde hair flying. She could feel the hair on her neck stand up. "Who's there?"

She stood up holding on to her dress tightly. She strained to see through the darkness, hoping that her guilt wasn't making her hear things. Serena saw a flash of red in the marsh.

"Serena?" asked the voice. Serena turned to see where it was coming from.

There stood a handsome guy. His brown hair was messy and over his crystal blue eyes. He was barefoot and his white pants rolled up. His blue eyes met hers.

He ran towards her, and his lips met hers. His lips crashed on her hard, kissing her with a passion. Serena kissed back like she'd never kissed before. She kissed Ian's bare neck, and he circled his arms around her waist.

"I've been looking for you." Ian gave her a peck on the lips. "Why'd you run off?"

Ian traced the line of Serena's jaw with the tip of his pointer finger, starting at her chin and ending at her earlobe. Shivers went up her spine. "I just had to get out of there."

"I'm sorry for leaving you." His face serious. "I should have taken you, maybe I would have been the one you made out with."

Serena knew he was referring to her make out session with Todd. He was actually jealous.

He grabbed her hand, swinging in back and forth. "Serena, I don't know what it is but I really like you." She took a step into him and just rested her head on his shoulder. "I know that it's bad that I'm cheating on Tory. But I'm going to break it with her."

She looked up at him confused. He was playing with a strand of her blonde hair. Ian pulled up his rolled up sleeve. "Are you serious?" she questioned.

"I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to stay with you for once without worrying about Tory." Ian kissed her lips. He tasted a lot like vanilla and alcohol.

She looked over at the shining full moon. Then the sky became decorated in colors and sparkles. The fireworks lit up the dark sky.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ian?"

He looked off to the fireworks. His blue eyes gleaming the colors of the fireworks.

"I love you Serena." A grin forming on his face.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Ian."

Serena closed her eyes and there it was. The heartbeat.

* * *

**This chapter happens to be a good five pages larger than the last two chapters. **

**I really enjoyed setting the stage for the rest of the season with these three chapters. **

**Now just like last season, you guys will decided what the challenges are. You know it wouldn't be called **_**Totally Interactive**_** if I didn't let you guys. **

**CHALLENGES FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**ASSASSIN- The campers will be put in the woods and battle it out with paint guns and release their inner Assassins. It's sure going to be a fun one!**

**MONSTER INVASION- It's all fun and games at the film lot until a giant monster starts attacking it. They'll have to work together or end up being dinner. **

**Now what were you most shocked about: Operation BOOM! Being a success, Blair taking the blame for the little message, Serena actually making out with **_**Todd**_**?**

**So everyone click on the little green button below and please review. Please tell me if I'm doing your character justice or if I have them completely wrong. **

**I have nothing else to say… so bye!**


	6. Ep2, Pt1: La Femme Laila

**Here's the first episode that features a challenge. It's going to be awesome to see these guys go at it in the ASSASSIN challenge. **

**Also for those who haven't voted: There's a poll going on and it involves the campers. Vote for you favorite cast mates!**

**So The title for this chapter is "La Femme Laila". This is a pun of the 1990 film "La Femme Nikita"**

**Disclaimer: All I own are the horrible Puns… after that I don't owe Total Drama anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: La Femme Laila**

"Last time on Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive!" Chris Mclean was standing into front of Hotel Del Chris. The sky was dark, so he must have filmed it after the white party. "Twenty-seven teenagers arrived to Paramount Studios to compete in the movie themed challenges."

_(A clip of Blair stepping out of her limo, Mark waving his fist, Kimberly arguing with her driver, Hyacinth and Jason glaring at each other and Tory and Ian hopping off their helicopter) _

"But the returning teens didn't expect a surprise I had in store for them: ten new teenagers to cause drama for them… and who better to drive them here than Dave!"

_(Dave driving a bus is shown, showering Chris with mud, Kurt kissing the ground, Todd smiling at Juliet and Hyacinth getting hit in the head with a soccer ball)_

"I showed them around the studio where they'll live, love and fight for the following weeks. The main attraction being Hotel del Chris." He turned around and showed off the gleaming red sign. "But that causes drama as enemies were forced to share rooms and divas requesting separate rooms."

_(A shot of the cast mates glaring at the broken down Loser-usine, Annaleigh falling on Kyle's lap, Charlotte requesting her own room and Hyacinth's confessional)_

"And me being the nice host I am." A snicker is heard behind him. "I hosted a beginning-of-summer white party and the drama was on an a time high. Adam was smacked by resident-diva Charlotte, Serena made out with Todd, Bronze and Abby high-tailed it, and someone put explosive candles on my cake." A angry tense smile was plastered on the handsome man.

_(A aerial shot of the party, Adam getting smacked by Charlotte, Serena and Todd making out, Abby and Bronze leaving the party [an upset Liam staring on], The cake exploding with deafening boom!)_

"Now vacation is over for these twenty-seven cast mates and today they'll be competing in a challenge chosen by you." Chris points at the camera. "And something tells me it will be a deadly one."

"Find out tonight on Total! Drama! Action!" The Hotel del Chris sign started flickering. "Totally Interactive!"

* * *

The sun was rising over the California beachside. The seagulls were loudly calling out to each other. Laying in the sand were two bodies. The blonde girl was slender and beautiful, her legs laying across the boy. He was hunky and lightly snoring.

Serena turned her head to face Ian. She's used his shirt as a blanket, as it got pretty chilly in the night. He was lightly snoring, and he looked so adorable asleep.

She took in small lip lips, and that he had to shave cause he was getting stumble.

"Serena?" he croaked turning to her. His eyelids opened and his blue eyes stared at her. He smiled as he just stared at her. "Did we really just sleep on a beach?"

She laughed, sitting up straight. She could see the clear blue water lightly hit the shore. Everything seemed so calm. A little _too _calm.

"I guess we did."

Ian yawned and Serena could help but compare him to a tiny puppy. He dusted off the sand of his shoulders. "Man, last night was awesome."

Serena wrapped his shirt closer on her body. She could see Ian's usual scent. He seemed a lot like the new Marc Jacobs cologne and like salt water. The two together made him smell irresistible.

Ian looked at her and grabbed her hand. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. The lip blew lightly, making the waves wash up to her legs. "As much as I'd love to stay here. I have to meet Blair for breakfast."

Serena stood up, her feet sinking into the sand. That the one thing she hated about the beach, the way sand would get into everything you have.

Suddenly everything just felt awkward. The sand was making her itch, she felt dirty that she'd woken up on a beach, and even though Tory was a complete bitch, she was still Serena's friend.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked standing up, his blue eyes in worry. Serena flipped back her blonde hair, that no longer was in her bun from last night.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little confused. Last night it was-"

Ian kissed her on the lips. "Amazing." Serena looked away, making Ian worry. "Okay, Now I'm confused?"

"Well It was so romantic what you did last night and it feel so right to be together." Serena looked at him, hoping he knew what she was feeling.

"But you're having second thoughts?" He asked. Serena played nervously with her hair. "I just think that we should think before we get together, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought this meant we were together." Ian grabbed her hand, and rubbed his thumb on her palm. Ian kissed her more deeply this time. Serena shook her head, looking at him sternly but giggled. "Sorry" Ian smiled.

"No you're not."

"Nope, I'm not." Ian nodded, and Serena held his hand tighter.

"Neither am I but this is a big decision Ian, and it could affect us in big ways." Serena looked back to see a pretty white windmill spinning with the breeze. This looked some much like her Hampton's house, it was awesome.

"If you're talking about Tory. She'll just have to get over it." Ian pressed his forehead on hers and kissed her again. She knew that they should think about this but it was so much easier just to give in. "I will see you back at the hotel. Fully-clothed. With a lot of people around."

Serena started to walk away before she turned around. "We'll talk."

She flipped her hair and looked back, giving him a wink. He just laid back down in the sand and looked up at the light blue sky.

* * *

_Where Am I? Why does my head feel like it was used in a football game?_

Chetan opened her eyes just a creek. Her vision was still blurry but she could hear the door knocking. _Mom? _

"I'll get it." an annoyed voice called out. That definitely wasn't her mother.

She opened her eyes and everything seemed so bright. The room's light green paintjob, her roommates bright pink luggage, and the sunlight coming from the window directly above her. Chetan put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

She felt gross. She noticed she was wearing her dress from last night (which someone had zippered down cause her bra was showing), her skin smelled like fresh grass and alcohol.

"Who is it?" asked her roommate Laila. She looked like a tiny soccer mom in her pink sweat suit and pony tailed hair. It was like she was ray of sunshine and she was an albino, who wanted to get the hell away from her.

"Alex." the voice said from the other side of the door. Laila smiled up at the ceiling and opened the door. In the doorframe stood a stylish teen. His brown hair was messy but cute. His crinkly-eyed smile greeted the two girls.

"Hi Laila. Can I come in?" Alex asked, holding up a brown bag. "I brought breakfast."

"Sure. You can totally come in." Chetan could smell the eggs and bacon coming from the brown bag. Her stomach definitely wasn't agreeing with the thought of eating. "Are you okay?" Alex looked at her confused.

Laila just jumped up from the bed and ran over to the bathroom. She stuck her head in the toliet and threw up. That was the one thing she hated about partying.

She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was sticking up in awkward places, her bra strap was falling off her shoulder, and there was mascara coming down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, sitting down on Laila's bed. She freshened up a bit but still felt disgusting.

"She's doing _fine_." Laila quipped. Her hands moving in a pish-posh matter. "You know my mother always said that drinking is a bad thing for a woman to do."

Chetan shrugged. "Guess your mother and mines have different views."

"_Clearly_." Laila shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Dude, my head is killing me." The three of them turned around to see a handsome guy leaning on the doorframe. His shaggy black hair was over his crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a tight green t-shirt that showed off his biceps well, not that she was watching. "I don't even know how you guys are up."

"What that disgusting thing in your hand?" Laila stared at what was in his cup. It was a celery green with flecks of orange, brown and pink. "It looks like something my brother would play with."

"Now if you must know Laila." Jason took a sip. A green mustache was on his lip. "It's an ancient hangover remedy."

Chetan groaned her head pounding. She walked up to Jason and snatched the drink out off his hand and gulped it down. It strangely tasted like carrots and cotton candy. "Jason, you have something on your lip." Chetan smirked.

He looked at her confused, touching his cheeks. "What? Where?"

"I'll get it." Chetan ran her finger over the mustache. Her lips lingering over a bit longer over his soft lips. "All gone."

"Did you guys hear about what happened with Chris's cake?" Alex asked, taking a bit out of his sandwich. It actually looked delicious and edible. That's because the producers had gotten a lawsuit from the original campers and now Chef was forced to make them five-star meals. "Supposedly it exploded all over everyone."

"I heard about that too. I wish I could have seen Chris's face after that."

"Why didn't you guys see Chris's face?" Chetan took another sip from Jason's remedy. "I totally blacked out. All I remember is beating Jason at drinking shots."

"Jason and Alex had to help you out after you made a huge scene on the stage."

"Really?" She grinned. "That's awesome. I bet Chris must have been pissed."

"Well I have to go. Ian might finally get back." Alex stood up and started walking for the door. "You know he never got back to the room last night."

"He probably got lucky with Tory." Jason patted Alex's back as the two guys started to leave the girls room.

"Bye Alex!" Laila called out before closing the door. Her caramel skin was blushing a rosy pink, and she let out a romantic sigh.

"You know if you want Alex, you should just get him."

"What do you mean?"

"Thank well. But I don't need your help."

Laila snapped her head back at her roommate. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Chetan chuckled at the Laila's worried expression. "Don't worry. I can tell you that when I'm down with you, Alex will be all over you."

Laila's eyebrow raised and smiled. "I'm in."

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Chetan: "Look I know what your probably thinking. Why would I help Laila? I must be out to get her?" Chetan shook her head. "She thinks I'm out to get Alex, so what better way to get her off my chest than giving her a makeover." Chetan pointed to her temple. "You see Mr. Figgins. I am smart!"

Laila: The petite girl didn't say a word. She just had a huge smile plastered on her face.

**End of Confessional

* * *

**

"So what did you guys do afterwards?"

Abby took a bite of her waffle. "I will never tell."

"Oh that's not fair." smiled Annaleigh, taking a sip of her drink.

The two girls were sitting under craft tent. The rest of the cast mates were getting breakfast. Some looked extremely hung over and others looks like they hadn't slept in ages.

"Hey guys." Abby and Annaleigh turned back to see Chanel. Her eyes were covered by a huge pair of sunglasses. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Chanel, what's wrong?" Abby eyed the brunette. She wasn't in her usual dressed up fashion. The high fashionista had downsized with a pair of boyfriend jeans, a ripped tank top and a fedora. "You don't look you're usual self."

Chanel angrily stabbed at her fruit salad. "Don't you see her?"

The two blondes looked over at the breakfast line. Behind a giddy Kurt, was Cameron. He was smiling and actually… holding hands with Kimberly!

"Since when are they together?" Abby asked. She could see Kimberly hand graze Cam's bicep.

"Last night." Chanel shoved a orange slice in her mouth. Her glare kept on Kimberly. She couldn't believe that Cam would have taken her side so easily.

"So why do you look so pissed?" Annaleigh put an arm around her best friend.

"I just don't get what he sees in her?"

"Exactly what I thought about Dave's new girlfriend" Annaleigh blurted out. She clasped her hand over her mouth but her friends already heard.

"New girlfriend?"

Annaleigh rolled her eyes. "Dave is dating an intern. And she's super pretty, like super model pretty."

Chanel gasped. She couldn't believe that Dave would actually move on before Annaleigh. It was Dave, the same goofy guy that possibly was dropped a lot when he was a baby. "When did you find out?"

"Last night." Annaleigh raised her eyebrow. She took a bite of her fruit salad. "And the thing is that he was being so romantic, and he looked so cute in his cardigan and his cute hair." Abby smirked. "Why do guys have to be such jerks?"

Kurt was stalling the breakfast line, asking Chef something about what's the difference between a waffle and a pancake. A few spots behind the goofball was Bronze. He was leaning on the wall, listening to his Ipod. Abby couldn't stop staring at his full pink lips, or the way his navy blue sweater made his biceps look muscular.

"You've got to tell us what's going on between you two." Abby looked back and saw the smirk on Chanel lips. " I did see you two leaving together."

Abby bit her bottom lip. "Nothing happened. We left the party and we just laid in the grass."

"So no kissing or making out?" Annaleigh puckered her lips and made kissing noises. Abby could feel her cheeks get hotter.

"No we didn't kiss. We just talked about music, the competition and stuff."

"Well he's pretty hot." Chanel sipped on her orange juice. Kimberly and Cameron walked by the girls table. She waved at the three girls before sitting down at the opposite table with Cameron. "She's such a little _bitch_."

"Abby, can I talk to you?"

She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at her. They belonged to the one person, Abby didn't not want to see right now. They were Liam's.

"Why would I want to talk to you."

"Ladies can I talk to Abby alone please?" Annaleigh and Chanel were about to argue, but Abby nodded. They took their trays and walked over to another table, probably angry that they were missing this juicy bit of gossip.

"They left so say what you have to say." Abby rolled her eyes.

Liam scratched the back of dirty blonde head. "I'm sorry Abby."

"Why does Blair think I slept with you?"

"Because she found your glasses in a room. I told her I had sex with someone else and she found your glasses." His green eyes looked sympathetic. "I don't even know how your glasses got there."

"So Blair thinks I had sex with you over some _glasses_?" Abby furrowed her eyebrows. All of this drama and gossip over an _assumption_? "So who did you have sex with that night?"

Liam let out a frustrated sigh. He looked away angrily. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me" Abby said, looking pissed off. "You had sex with someone and you won't tell Blair the _truth_."

Abby stood up from the table angrily. She didn't want to be next to Liam, any longer. "Abby, wait up."

"No!" The whole room became quiet. Everyone stared at the two of them. "Just stay away from me."

Liam just looked down, after seeing Abby storm out of the cafeteria angrily. He looked behind him and could saw Kimberly. A devious smirk on her lips.

****

* * *

Confessional Trailer

Kimberly: The manipulative girl just laughs. "I should seriously run the world. I mean it's messed up using poor Abby." She shurgs. "But this is_ too _much fun."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Eddie was sitting on the steps of the Hotel. Chris had really gone all out with this place. Over by the pool was the super hyper new girl and the cool earth-loving girl. The sun was shining down on the film set, everything seemed to be glittering.

He checked his wristwatch… that was shaped as a pineapple. It said _11:25_.

The party last night has left half off the cast in critical hangovers. The only person that seemed perky and happy was Laila. But he also remembered what happened with Blair.

Eddie looked to the side and saw the bush shake. He looked around to see if anyone had caught it, but no one seemed to notice.

"Did that bush just move?" He asked himself. He stood up from the step and looked at the bush. Again it shook, as he heard twigs snapping and mulch moving. "Is anyone in that bush?"

Eddie moved in a bit closer to the bush and he could see a well toned forearm and a head of pushed back brown hair. "_Ian_, what are you doing in that bush?"

"What? I'm not in a bush?"

Eddie looked at the surfer confused. "Ian. I. can. See. You."

The handsome teenager stood up from the bush and walked out of it. He looked like hell. His white suit was stained with grass stains, mud, and sad. His hair was all over the place and he smelled like he'd been sleeping in a fish market.

"Man, where were you?" Ian pulled out a twig from his hair.

"I overslept over at the beach." He smiled. "I wanted to be back around the beach, missed it too much."

Eddie eyed him, knowing that this wasn't the true answer. "Now do you want to tell me the real reason why you look like this?"

"Ian?" The two girls turned to the stairs. Bambi had her red hair in a high ponytail and wearing a "Ren and Stimpy" graphic tee. "Where have you been?"

"I've been at the beach. What's so wrong about sleeping on the beach?" Ian looked at them, as if they just ending up popping out of a bush.

"Well I'm asking cause Tory's been looking for you like crazy."

Ian face suddenly became frustrated and annoyed. He shook his head and started making his way to his room.

"What did I do?" Bambi looked at her boyfriend. "Was it something I said?"

Eddie squeezed her hand. "Bambi, can you go on ahead of me."

Bambi pursed her lips, but went ahead without her boyfriend. The nerdy hunk ran after his best friend. "Man what's wrong? You can tell me?"

Ian turn around and sat down at the his door. His face went in his hands. Eddie could tell that something as wrong.

"You can tell me anything dude." Eddie sat down next to his friend.

Ian's cerulean eyes looked at him. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

"Man, she really slapped you."

"I've never seen a slap that hard bloke" Austin shook his head.

Adam touched under his eye. "I get it, she slapped me really hard."

It was throbbing and it'd gotten bruised. Everyone just stared at it.

"That's why I'm stirring clear of ladies." Mark stated to the two guys as they sat in the Craft service tent. Austin and Adam's eyebrows raised. "I mean, I still _like_ girls."

"Well someone had to tell her the truth. Even though it got me a slap in the face."

They all nodded in agreement.

Mark grinned. "So what's the hottest girl here?"

Adam drummed his spoon on the table. "I have to say Serena."

"Yeah Serena's pretty hot that's why I dated her." Mark chuckled as Adam's drumming came to an stop.

"I don't know, I really find Hyacinth to be awesome."

Mark and Alex looked at him. Confused expressions on their faces.

"What? She's really smart and funny." Austin tipped his beige cowboy hat. "That and she doesn't give a damn about telling you off, that's pretty sexy."

A pair of hands clapped down on the Aussie's shoulders. "What's sexy?"

He tipped up his head and saw a Chetan smirking down at him.

"Why were talking about the hottest girl." Mark winked at her. Chetan pulled up her purple plaid shirt and held out a fist. "Do that again and I'll beat your ass."

Mark's eyes were wide. "Sure. Just don't punch me."

Chetan pulled up a chair and sat down with the guys. "Well who do you guys find hot?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Chetan shrugged. "I think Serena's pretty hot."

"That's what I said." Adam smiled, drumming on his plate. "But Austie thinks Hyacinth is hot."

"Dude!" All eyes were on the clueless jock. He just sat with a cute confused expression. "Did I do something wrong?"

A smirk formed on the party animals lips. That was until a certain movie actress popped up behind Adam. "What are you guys up too?"

Charlotte sat down right next to Adam and started eating her fruit salad. An awkward silence feel over the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte shot Chetan a smile before stuffing a forkful of strawberries in her mouth.

"It's just that you smacked Adam last night." Mark stared at her confused. Everyone just stared at Adam, who looked scared.

"That was last night." Charlotte shrugged. The actress put her hand over Adam's. "Adam, would you mind passing me the sugar."

Adam reached out for the pink sugar packet but Chetan slapped it out of his hand.

"I know you don't think you're gonna get away with slapping him in the face."

"_Yeah_. I'm Charlotte Hinataki. I can do whatever I want too."

" I don't care if you were Scarlett Johansson." Chetan gritted through her teeth. Both Austin and Mark stood up and grabbed the party animals shoulders.

"What? I bet that Adam didn't mind. Did you?" Charlotte turned her head and shoot him a smile. She had one of those perfect toothpaste-commercial smiles.

"Actually Charlotte, I did."

Adam stood up from the table and Charlotte grabbed his elbow. "You can't be so sensitive. Adam, I was only putting up a show for the cameras."

The jock blue eyes just stared at her. "Well talk to me when you're not worried about cameras."

The movie actress just stared at him dumbfounded. She stared at Adam walked back to his friends, confused as hell. Was she just turned _down_?

* * *

**Confessional Trailer **

Adam: His smile said it all. His messy blonde hair fell over his eyes. "It felt great to tell Charlotte the truth." The jock laughed. "You know she can't go throw life thinking she's better than anyone. It's like not _normal_."

Charlotte: "I can't believe him. Who does Adam think he is." Charlotte sighed. "I'm Charlotte Hinataki. Guys throw themselves at my last season Prada's. He should be glad I even held his hand." Charlotte looks down at her right hand. She starts wiping it off the counter frantically, saying something about his dirty jock germs.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Tory was waiting for Hyacinth. She didn't know why she was taking so long throwing out a plate.

Tory picked at her nails, something she only did when she was nervous. She hadn't seen Ian ever since last night when he ran out of the party. He said it was something important and he couldn't tell her, before running out.

"Finally. What took so long?" Hyacinth finally came out of the tent. A huge smile on her usually frowning face. "And why are you smiling."

"I was talking to Austin. He was telling me about something with his funny horse."

Hyacinth held on to her leather-strapped notebook. Tory thought that it was hideous but the nonconformist loved it, so she didn't say anything.

"Is it me or have you and that Australian cowboy been hanging around a little bit too much?" The sun was beating down on the two girls.

The heat was sizzling and everyone seemed to have one thing in mind. The pool.

The patio was filled with all the cast mates. The bumping bass of a song blast through the sound system.

"What?" Hyacinth rolled her eyes. "He's so nice. That and he likes a lot of the books I read."

"Aw. A match made in book heaven." Tory joked, sitting down on a lounge chair.

Hyacinth could see Austin dive into the pool. He came up from the water and his blue eyes matched that of the swimming pools. Austin waved at her before being pulled underwater by Mark.

"Whose a match made in heaven?" A brunette walked up to them. She was wearing a white and blue sailor bikini. Her lightly tan skin made Hyacinth's look like a vampire.

"No one _Blair_." hissed Hyacinth , getting back to her book.

Blair whipped her head to her. "No reason to be so bitter. I hope you had a good night sleep last night."

"No." Hyacinth put her book down on her knees. "You bought another one of those noisemakers."

"Another one Blair." Tory said, as she laid catching the rays. The three girls sat in the sun, enjoying the California weather.

"Tory. Can I talk to you."

The three girls looked up to see Todd. He was glistening wet, something that made the girls look impressed. "For what?"

"It won't talk that long."

The blonde stood and crossed her arms. She wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

"I know that you probably hate my guts." Tory scoffed. "But I wanted to say sorry about yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

Todd spiked up his brown matted hair. "The cake. It was sort of _my_ fault."

"So It's your fault, I have a stain of red velvet cake on my white dress?"

"I wanted to say sorry." His lips pouted. "I saw you trying to get it all out. I felt bad."

"I guess it's okay. I bet the stain will get out eventually." The two shared a smile. It was almost as if they were on good terms, until Todd walked away.

He walked over to Juliet.

So much for being on good terms.

* * *

"Man, that's like totally amazing."

"It was _pretty_ cool."

Riley and Willie were sitting on the pool's ledge. Their feet splashing the crystal blue water .

"I would die to go down to the Amazon and do what you did." Willie smiled.

"The best thing about being down there has to be the vines." Riley splashed water. "It's the only way to get around."

Willie gave him a puzzled look. "I'm pretty sure they have cars in South America."

"But what fun would that be?" Riley replied.

Willie just looked at the brunette confused. She kicked her feet in the water.

Kicking Kyle by mistake.

"Ow!" The tall cast mate came out from under the water.

"Sorry Kyle." Willie grimaced. "Where's the _idiot_?"

"If you're talking about Kurt. I haven't seen him yet." Kyle pulled his blue goggles off. He took a seat next to Willie.

"Is that your _boyfriend_?" Riley asked. A smirk on his lips.

Willie laughed. "Kurt? That's a funny one."

"Hey babe." Willie already knew who that voice belonged to. Kurt.

She turned around and saw that Kurt was in a blue trucks. Though Kurt was glistening, like he'd been covered in grease. "What'd you think?"

"Why are you shining?"

"Baby, that's just my natural glow." Kurt's eyebrow raised. He flexed his forearm.

Willie stood up from her spot. Kurt surprisingly smelled like grape.

"Did you use body wax?"

Kurt eyes darted away from her. "_No_."

Willie wiped her hand and tasted her finger. "Yes you did. And you used the grape one."

"Kurt, I think they use that for surfboards and surfers." Kyle said.

"Man, now you smell like a surfboard." Riley laughed.

The guys laughed as Kurt put an arm over Willie. "Why don't we just take this back to my room?"

"_Ew_. I rather watch trees get cut down than go anywhere with you." Willie nudged him off her.

Kurt tripped over his two feet and fell into the pool. With a large splat!

The guys laughed as the goofball popped out from the water. He winked up to the blonde.

Willie just walked away in a huff.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Kurt: He was soaking wet and his skin was still glistening. "Dude, she _so_ wants me." Kurt rested his face on his hand, but it slipped making him bang his head on the make-up counter. "I hope they get that in editing."

Blair: The queen bee looks around at the makeup and broken counter. "I was coming in here to talk about Hyacinth." Her eyes shift from left to right. "Someone has some anger _issues_."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Everyone was having a fun time by the pool. People were splashing in the pool, hanging out, and enjoying a day off away from Chris McLean.

Laila was sitting by Chetan, looking a lot more sultry than she did before. She was getting a lot of glances, especially from Alex.

Even Bronze was enjoying himself. He splashed Charlotte, who was wearing a see-through over her two piece.

It seemed like it would be a carefree day. That was until a certain handsome man walked into the patio. "Nice to see you guys are enjoying yourselves."

The Cobra Starship song that was blasting off the speaker turned off. The people in the pool stopped playing. Even Hyacinth stopped reading her book, just as she was about to get to a good part.

Chris did a quick head count and made sure that every cast mate was here.

"Now that everyone is here." He reached at his back pocket as he spoke. " I have a special announcement for you guys."

"That they fired you and replaced you with someone hotter?" Jason asked, as the cast mates laughed.

Chris pulled out an envelope from his back pocket. "Very funny. But let's get down to business. Teams!"

A quiet murmur went through the room. Several cast mates grimaced at the thought of having to work with the others. Several squealed in delight.

"Our first team will be," A drum roll plays. The cast mates looked around, wondering where it was coming from. "The Killer Directors!"

Jason scoffed, at the mention of the name. "How original." Jason said. "I wonder how much effort you used for that one."

"Well I wouldn't complain so much since it is _your team_."

"My team? I'm a Director?"

"Yeah." Chris said with a laugh. "And your other Directors will be… Annaleigh, Mark, Cameron, Adam, Laila, Abby, Bambi, Willie, Riley, Bronze, Liam, Charlotte and Blair."

A gold flag came down with a red picture of a camera came down beside Chris.

"Woo! We're Directors!" Mark hollered. Cameron laughed beside him.

Annaleigh hugged her best friend tightly. "We're not on the same team!"

"Well that's life." Charlotte quipped, rolling her eyes at the best friends crying.

"And our other team will be…" The drum roll began again. "The Pouncing Producers!"

"Who thought of this crap?" Hyacinth murmured, snapping book closed.

"And that team is made up by: Ian, Hyacinth, Serena, Kyle, Chetan, Tory, Juilet, Todd, Kurt, Eddie, Chanel, Kimberly, Austin and Alex."

"Go Producers." Todd cheered. The prankster slapped Alex in the back.

Eddie kissed his girlfriend. "I promise to take it easy on you guys."

"What makes you think we won't kick your ass."

"Bambi, _language_. This is a tween show." Chris said. A crimson red flag popped out of the other side of Chris McLean. A picture of a golden headset on it.

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Bambi: "He tells me something for saying ass, but meanwhile we have girls in super tiny bikini's and people having making out everywhere." The redhead scoffed.

Laila: "Why did that meanie separate me and Alex?" The fan whipped a tear from her eyes. "I swear that Chris McLean is against me having him. I just know it."

Chris: The raven-haired host was laughing. He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Dude, this are like the best teams ever." He nodded with a smirk. "They're like filled with people that _hate_ each other."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

The patio was still filled with murmurs. Everyone was standing by their respected flags. Chris stood in front of the twenty eight castmates, with a smile.

"I hope you guys didn't think that was all that I had to say."

"We were kinda hoping it was." Kurt spoke out from where he was standing.

"Well it wasn't" Chris laughed. "Because today you guys will be competing in your first challenge."

Groans filled the air. Even the most optimistic cast mates shook their heads in disapproval. "But why so sad. It's actually a great beginning challenge, picked by the viewers."

"What is it?"

"It's based off movies like Kill Bill, La Femme Nikita, and No Country for Old Men."

Kyle's arm flew up in the arm. "Those are all assassin movies."

Chris pulled out a paintball gun out from behind him. "Actually! That's why today's challenge will be an Assassins challenge."

* * *

**Confessional Trailer**

Kyle: He sat with a confident smile on his face. "I totally knew that."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Five minutes later, the cast mates were all getting into the bus. Laila was attempting to start a sing-along, Tory was kissing Ian, and Kyle had tripped as he got onto the bus. Everyone was talking, anxious about their first challenge.

Chris climbed into the unmoving bus, with eyes covered over a pair of Ray Bans.

He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the seat closet to the front. The seat that Hyacinth was sitting in, listening to her iPod. "Is this seat taken?"

The brunette bobbed her head to the loud music coming from her headphones. Chris waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

"What do you want McLean?"

"Is this seat taken?" Hyacinth's eyebrow raised. She just stood up from her seat and walked over to next empty spot.

"Chef! Can you hurry up!"

"I'm going, I'm going." The burly man yelled from as he climbed the bus steps. The chatter on the bus stopped as Chef looked back at all the cast mates. His bushy eyebrow furrowed together and his teeth gritted together.

All the cast mates leaned a bit back into their dirty ripped leather seats, even Chris looked scared of his sidekick. Chef sat down at the wheel and started up the rickety bus.

Charlotte was sitting by herself, mindlessly watching outside the window. She could see Chetan laughing with Mark about smelling his pits, Eddie resting his head on Bambi's, and Blair complaining about Hyacinth sitting with Riley and her.

She stared out the window, watching the city start to fade away. That was until someone pushed her up against the window.

Charlotte turned around and found Bronze, sitting back on her row. His headphones blaring music, and his hands drumming against the seat in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked, snatching an earphone of his ear.

He turned from her and grabbed his headphone. "What does it seem like I'm doing."

"Who said you can sit next to me?"

"Um. There weren't anymore seats so I sat next to you." He smirked, shaking his head to his music.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Can you at least turn down that thing."

She pointed at the iTouch on his jean covered knees. He winked at her, making her cringe.

"Why? You don't like Metallic?"

"What's a _Metallic_?" Charlotte looked at him confused. Bronze just through his head against the seat in front of him.

* * *

The scenery outside the bus was becoming greener and the cast mates could tell that this challenge would be out in the woods.

Laila's sing-along was going along horribly as only her and Kurt were singing to the song that the brunette had chosen. "_Party in the USA_" by Miley Cyrus.

Kurt stood up and faced back to Laila. He breathed in and sang.

"_It's a Party in the UUUSSSAAA_"

Everyone just stared at him. Only Laila clapped for him.

The bus suddenly stopped and launched Kurt (who was standing) over the seat in front of him, onto Willie and Juliet's lap.

"We're here and get the hell of m'bus!"

Everyone quickly scurried off the scratched up yellow bus. Some tripping as they did. They stood in a front line in front of Chris.

The songbird singed above them, the familiar beach splashed ahead of them and behind them, the famous cabin stood. "Well can anyone guess where we are?"

Laila's hand quickly raised. "Oh I know, I know."

"Yes Laila, where are we?"

"We're at Camp Wawanakawa." Laila said confidently. "Though it looks a lot better than when Trent and the others were here."

"That's because we're making this place into a vacation hotspot." Chris laughed. "You know how much people are paying just to stay where Trent slept."

"People are so gullible." Jason smiled at Chetan.

"Since no one else is asking," Austin spoke up. "What exactly is our challenge?"

"That's an awesome question _bra_," Chris held out his hand to show the woods. "It's a simple one: you guys are going to have an all out assassin's war."

Blair, Charlotte and Kimberly's face just scrunched in disgust. "The rules for this challenge are easy: you guys will all receive a paintball gun and a Polaroid of yourself. Your goal is to not get hit three times, cause if you do you'll have to give that Polaroid to the person that shot you down. The person with the most Polaroid's will win it for their team."

An intern walked over to them and handed the cast mates their weapons for the challenge. Kurt pointed it at Kyle, Charlotte complained about her nails breaking, and Bambi held hers out excited.

"Oh c'mon," Blair groaned. Her picture showed her with a green mud mask and her hair in a huge mess. "You guys couldn't find a pretty picture."

"No. No we could not." Chris just showed off his gleaming white smile. "Also you guys have this entire island to hide and compete in, so have fun."

"But aren't there bears, deer, and out in the woods??" Eddie asked. The host gave a look that just said '_Duh, _bra.'

"And since we couldn't bring the confessional trailer here, you'll just talk to a camera in the back of the bus. Now go and do one of those group confessionals for the viewers at home." Chris ordered the teens in front of him. "If anyone needs me, which I recommend none of you will. I'll be at my trailer."

Chris climbed onto a golf cart with a smile on his face, enjoying this a bit too much. The cast mates were just standing in front of the bus in an awkward silence.

"Well I'm going first." Hyacinth spoke up, walking into the yellow bus.

* * *

**Confessional**

**What your thoughts on this challenge?**

Hyacinth: Since they were away from the Confessional Trailer, they were forced to give a confessional on the back seat of the bus with a camera propped on the seat in front of them. "Things I hate about this challenge…

Todd: "…I'm on the same team as my ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend…"

Juliet: "…I don't like hurt people, it's against what I do…"

Chetan: "…The fact that there's no way of hitting Chris…"

Riley: "…Not being able to take care of Blair during this challenge…"

Serena: "…That I have to be around Tory while she's hold up a paintball gun…"

Eddie: "…What if we get eaten by one of the wild things out there…"

Bambi: "…I don't know about you, but this challenge is gonna be sweet…"

Jason: "…I actually have to run around with a huge hangover…"

Laila: "…Not being on the same team as Alex…"

Alex: "…Not being even father _away_ from Laila…"

Tory: "…Do you think there's cell service out on this island?…"

Annaliegh: "…So where are _we_?…"

Chanel: "…Being on the same team as that red-headed demon…"

Mark: "…The fact that Chris didn't put the girls in tiny shorts…"

Cameron: "…Do you really think that Sasquatchanakwa is out there?…"

Kimberly: "…The fact that I chose to wear heels today…"

Abby: "…That I have to work with Blair, who hates me for no reason…"

Bronze: "…I don't see anything wrong with this challenge…"

Charlotte: "…No one told me I actually had to _compete_ in challenges…"

Adam: "…What are the chances of shooting yourself?…"

Austin: "…This is gonna be easy. It'll be like shooting down a wild dingo…"

Willie: "…I swear that if one paintball hit's a poor tree, Chris you'll hear from my organization…"

Liam: "…Man, I've been dying to take this anger out on someone…"

Kyle: "…You don't really think those are really paintballs in those guns?…"

Blair: "…My poor nails. I can totally ruin my hair and my outfit running around these words like a wild banshee…"

Kurt: The goofball sat on the seat that the others had been before. Though on his forehead was a large blue spot. "Stupid Liam, already shot me." He said under his breath.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Dude, that looks really bad. I think you should get that checked out."

Kurt touched his forehead and winced. It hurt really bad.

Hyacinth was walking next to Kurt, out of all people. Being the first person out of the confessional gave her an advantage. So she was sitting on a rock, hoping no one would find her. That's when Kurt ran into her, knocking her off her rock.

She looked up at the trees, peeks of sunshine coming through the leaves. The place looked a lot better than when she was it on T.V.

"So shouldn't we be making a game plan or something?" Kurt played with his paintball gun. It feel to the ground awkwardly. "You know since we are team mates and all."

Hyacinth grabbed her long rusty-brown hair and put it in a high ponytail. She grabbed mud from the ground and made a long stripe on Kurt's face.

"You're going to be my back-up. You'll make sure I don't get shot and I'll do the same." Hyacinth cocked her paintball gun, pointing it at Kurt.

He quickly went on his knees and threw his hands over his head. "Please don't shot me."

"Kurt?! What are you doing?"

"Asking for mercy?" Kurt raised his head from his fetal position. "What are _you_ doing?

"How did I get stuck with you out of all people?" Hyacinth shook her head.

Kurt dusted off his knees as he got back up to his feet. "Sorry, I really thought you were gonna shoot me."

"Next time you see a gun, don't ask for mercy." Hyacinth ordered him as they passed a group of deer drinking from a river. The baby deer was leaning on the it's mother. It was a beautiful site.

"You know that I went deer hunting once with my uncle." Kurt nodded rapidly. He held his gun out in front of him. "It was pretty fun. Big Louie just picked up his gun and shot." At '_shot_', a ring rang out from Kurt's paintball gun. He had just shot the biggest Deer on the butt.

"Kurt! What did you do?" Hyacinth snatched the gun out of the naïve boy's hand.

Kurt held his hand in front of him, afraid she would slap him. "I didn't mean it, I wear."

The two teens were so busy in their argument, that they didn't notice a furious three-hundred pound buck staring at them angrily. "Hyacinth. I think the deer is angry at us."

"What? What do you mean?" She turned around to see a herd of angry deer staring down at her. She looked down at the paintball gun in her hand and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry mister Deer, my stupid friend accidentally shot at you."

The Buck's eyes grew red and wide. He digged his hoof into the ground and gritted his teeth at her.

"Kurt?" Hyacinth looked behind her. The goofball was running away, hand flying out behind him.

Hyacinth smiled at the angry Buck and started running in the same direction as her team mate. The angry herd behind her.

* * *

Cameron has nothing to complain about right now. He was enjoying the fresh air. He was ready to shoot any of those Producers that get in his way, and was surrounded by two beautiful girls. Willie was walking in front of him, trying to figure out where they were and Annaleigh was standing right next to him.

Annaleigh held onto his forearm tightly. "These woods are really scary. I wonder if there's chickens out here?"

"Why would there be chickens out in a forest?" Cameron looked at her confused. "Anyways they wouldn't do anything to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll protect you." Cameron shot her a sincere white smile. Annaleigh rested her head on his shoulder as they kept on walking behind Willie.

"Guys, I think I'm going to have to climb this tree." Willie kicked off her sneakers.

She cracked her fingers and reached out for a branch.

"Why are you climbing a tree?" asked Annaleigh, looking around at the wildlife around her. "Do you like talk to trees or something?"

"No… I'm going to find out exactly where we are." Willie grabbed out to a branch and pulled herself up. A few moments later, she disappeared into the tree's leaves.

"It's so hot out here. It's like six-hundred degrees out here." Annaleigh pulled up her t-shirt to show off her well-toned mid-section.

Cam's eye opened wide as Annaleigh leaned against the tree, fanning herself. Her blonde hair sticking to her light tan skin. Trickles of sweat rolling down her neck.

"_GROOOOWL!_"

"Cam, are you hungry?" Annaleigh giggled.

"_GROOOOWL!_"

"You know, you can a bit of my granola bar." The blonde reached into her pocket. She showed him a '_Special K_' honey nut bar.

"…Annaleigh… that's not my stomach…"

Annaleigh froze and looked over her shoulder.

The beady eyed bear stood behind her. His teeth gritting as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Hi… beary…" Annaleigh giggled nervously. "Are you hunger…?"

"_GROOOOWL!_"

Above her on a branch sat Willie, waving her arms mouthing 'Run! Run!'

The bear start to sniff Annaleigh midsection. The blonde just closed her eyes in fear.

"Hey bear, mess with someone who'll fight back." The bear turned around to see Cameron, without his shirt. His brown hair sticking up wildly and mud striped on his cheeks.

The bear growled at Cameron, as Willie pulled up Annaleigh to the branch where she was sitting. The blonde hugged Willie tightly, sobbing on her shoulder.

"_GROOOOWL!_"

"C'mon you big stupid b-." Cameron threw a stick at the bear.

Before Cam could even run, something plucked him from ground by his belt buckle. The nice guy grabbed onto the green vine in front of him, the grip on his belt let go. He looked up to see a wave of blood red hair.

"_Bambi_?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, especially for a chapter that's pretty much a filler.**

**Yes! The Assassin's challenge won the most votes, which I'm pretty glad about.**

**There's going to be a lot of more random groups forming in the next chapter. I just wanted to give you guys a sneak peek of what's going to be happening.**

**Oh sorry if the story feels weird. It's that I tried a new format of just writing off the top of my head oppose to writing down my storylines.**

**Also if anyone wants to think of an Assassin movie pun for the next chapter, you totally can. It's fun of thinking of these titles!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise that I'll start working on the next chapter once I'd done with this one… well I'll start tomorrow since it's 3:00 in the morning and I need sleep.**

**The next update should be up soon.**


	7. Ep2, Pt2: The Bourne UltraFailure

**Like I promised, I started working on this chapter on May 2, 2010 at 3:28, while watching Spider-man 2 on FX. **

**For this chapter, I decided to use a title name from one of my good friend. CocoDaMan5454, that title was hilarious and I loved it. **

**Also, I have a winner in the favorite cast mate poll… but I'll reveal that at the END of the chapter. I know pretty sadistic of me. **

**Disclaimer: I usually own the horrible puns that are used for the tile, but I don't even own the name of the following chapter. Ugh!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Bourne Ultrafailure**

"Do you think Alex is okay?"

"I don't know Laila."

"I really hope he's okay, I read that he doesn't like the outdoors very much."

"_Okay_."

"He just looked so cute this morning."

Bronze just turned back to the annoying teen behind him. "Laila. I. don't. care."

A crow screeched somewhere in the woods. Bronze pulled up his gun strap and started walking up ahead of her. He took a couple steps ahead and turned back around.

Laila was still standing in the same spot. Her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong now?" Bronze walked back to where Laila was standing angrily. She whipped her head away as he stood in front of her.

"I don't want to talk to you." she replied, in a childish tone.

Bronze looked around. Who did he end up with Laila in the woods. Out of all the people to get stuck in the woods with, he got stranded with Laila. "What did I do Laila?"

"You talked bad about Alex," Laila answered. A light breeze made her hair fly out behind her. "and someone that talks bad about Alex, is not my friend."

"I am not your friend." Bronze muttured to himself. He slapped his forehead, frustrated with the tiny girl. "What do I have to say to make you move again?"

Laila looked at him, her brown eyes twinkling. Something that scared Bronze.

"You have to say that Alex is awesome," Laila smirked. "and you have to help me , try to make him like me."

"WHAT!" Bronze eyebrows furrowed together. "Laila, I'm not saying that."

Bronze started walking away from her. The only reason why he'd been putting up with Laila, was because he could throw her at any animals that came their way."

A pair of foot steps followed behind him. "Wait up!"

Laila ran up in front of him and put her hands up against his mid-section.

"Okay, you don't have to do the first part but I'd really like your help with the second part." Laila rocked on her heels in front of him.

She looked up and her chestnut-brown eyes were big and sad. Bronze kicked out a rock in front of him. "I'm helping you just this once, but you're gonna owe me."

Laila's face grew in a huge smile. She threw her arms around his hips and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

Bronze rolled his eyes and took her arms off him. "Now we have to go hunt down some Producer ass."

* * *

Cameron just rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing.

It was his team mate swinging from a vine, just holding onto his belt buckle.

"Bambi! What are you doing?"

"Saving you from getting eaten by that bear."

"Thanks for that. But why are you swinging in the forest?"

Bambi just turned her head like a confused puppy. "Doesn't everyone swing in the middle of the forest?"

The extremist landed on a tree branch. She just walked farther into the vibrant green leaves. Cameron just heard a crow screech out in the woods and decided it'd be safer to follow her.

"Bambi, who did you bring with you?"

The figure was up on his feet and holding his paintball gun, ready to shoot Cam's head off. "Who are you and why do you come in here?"

"_Riley_?"

"I don't know this Riley, you speak off?" Riley cocked his paintball gun.

Cameron filched and closed his eyes. "Dude, I'm on your team!"

Bambi walked over to Riley, shaking her head.

"Listen Riley, this is friend and he's here to help us beat those evil Producers" She said, as if the word _Producer _made her sick.

Riley stared at Cameron, who nodded in agreement.

The hyperactive teenager just turned back to a white board in the middle of Riley's hideout. On the board were fourteen pictures of the Producer team.

Riley stood in front of it, holding a long stick. Bambi just sat down and pulled Cameron down with her.

"These fourteen are our enemy. We must destroy them at any cost," Riley stabbed at Kurt's smiling face with his stick. "Each are trickier than the last, and I'm sure that they will try to bring us down. But we must beat them and show them that the Directors are the dominate species."

"Those Producers are going down" Bambi clapped, agreeing with Riley's speech.

Riley grabbed a lump of mud from the leaf-covered floor. He dumped two fingers in it and dragged it across Bambi's cheek, all the way to the other cheek.

"Uhmm…"

Both teens were now staring at Cameron. He sat Indian-style before them.

"Guys, I'm not sure. I actually like some of the Producers."

Bambi gasped and Riley grunted, holding up his paintball gun right to Cameron's forehead.

Cam let out a weak smile. "Actually, I don't like the Producers _that_ much."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, shut up."

Kurt closed his mouth. Hyacinth let out a frustrated sigh, looking down beneath her. The deer below her were circling the tree, staring up at the two awkward teens.

"Man, I really didn't think that I'd die by deers." Kurt put his face in his knees.

Hyacinth just glared at the goofball, for his stupidity.

"You said it wrong, it's Deer."

Kurt just threw his head back and stared up at the sky. "I can't even say Deer right." One of the bucks rammed into the tree, shaking it.

Hyacinth reached up and grabbed one of the acorns on the tree. She stared at the buck that just rammed the tree, and threw it at him. It hit him, right in-between the eyes.

"That was a pretty good throw."

Hyacinth smiled. "It's from years of softball. Dad's really into it."

Kurt face lit up. "I play baseball!"

Hyacinth just laughed. "So we actually have _something_ in common."

"What? Softball is nothing like baseball." Kurt's eyebrow raised in a playful manner.

Hyacinth let out a giggle. "Yeah cause hitting a ball with a bat is so different from hitting a softball with a bat."

"A softball can't cause brain injury."

"But it can hit you hard in the shin."

The tree shook with a lot of force. Hyacinth and Kurt looked down.

Below them, a group of buck were charging at the tree with all their might.

"Stupid Deer." Kurt threw an acorn. "Can't you leave us alone?"

The Deer plowed into the tree, shaking in harder now. It sent both of the teens hanging off the same branch.

"I don't want to die!" yelled Kurt in a high pitched voice. Hyacinth just stared at him in amazement. "Dude, you better not tell anyone I did that."

"I don't think I'll get the chance too."

_SPLAT!_

Hyacinth looked below her and saw a Deer running away from under the them. She could see more paintball shot hitting the Deer's until they were all out running into the woods. Her fingers slipped from the branch and she fell down.

* * *

Mark held out his gun in front of him. An annoying mosquito buzzed around his ear.

"Get away from me," Mark swatted at the pesky insect. "I need to find people."

The sun was coming out from the leaves and the whole place was extremely serene. Something that made him extra nervous.

Chris McLean would never take them to a nice place, unless good ratings were offered. The raven haired host was probably in this trailer, laughing sadistically and throwing around money. "What a douche."

"Dude, I could really use for a party right now." He sat down on rock.

Even though they were in the woods, it felt more like a jungle out here. It was extremely humid, the animals seemed way more vicious, and there were vines everywhere. The Party Animal just poured water out of his canteen into his dirty hands. He splashed the water on his face, hoping to stay alert.

"Mark, you can do this," Mark held up a punch. "But where is everyone."

Suddenly his right hand started to burn. Mark looked down and saw a bunch of red ants crawling over his hand. He accidentally rested his hand on an ant farm.

"Ahhhh!" He shook his arm wildly. "Get'em off me!"

He ran through the bush blindly, not even noticing that he left his paintball gun behind. Mark kept running until he found himself falling and landing in something.

"Mark!"

"Uhhmmm…"

"Mark! Get up!"

Mark raised his head up from the disgusting brown goop he landed in. He looked at his hand and saw that it was mud. "Yes! It's only mud!"

He looked up and saw Annaleigh and Willie sitting up on a tree branch. They were both waving their arms franticly

"Mar-"

"I actually though it was shi-"

_GROOOWL _

Mark shoulder's tensed up. He could feel a hot breath on his neck. He could hear himself whimpering, turning around slowly.

The bear's eyes were red in anger, his claws were gleaming brightly in the sunlight, and in his mouth was a familiar shirt. A shirt that belonged to Cam.

Willie looked around for anything that could help out her damsel in distress. She quickly pulled out her hair tie and grabbed a coconut from the tree.

"Oh my god! That thing is going to kill _him_." shrieked Annaleigh, sobbing sadly.

Willie closed her right eye and aimed at the mammals head. The environmentalist snapped her hand back and hurled the coconut.

It hit the bear square on the head.

The bear became groggy and fell over on his side. Mark just stared at the animal in confusion before knocking out from the fear.

* * *

"Why did I even get stuck in the woods with you?"

"It's not like I wanted to be in the woods with _you_" Charlotte snapped back.

Alex rolled his eyes, wanting to get far away from the drama queen.

"You know you should hold up your gun." He nodded over at her paintball gun, that dragging out behind her.

Charlotte scoffed. "You think I'm actually going to use this thing."

"Well it is a part of the challenge."

"So what? Who knows all the disgusting germs on that thing."

Charlotte held by her two fingers, as if it stuck. "Chris never told me that I actually had to compete in these challenges."

Alex looked at her, confused. "So why are _you_ here?"

"Because this show was tanking." Charlotte checked her black-painted nails. "So Chris thought that it would better to have someone like _me _on this show."

"Last season wasn't that bad." Alex smirked, remembering the old times. "It defiantly helped me becoming a musician."

Charlotte laughed. A bunch of bird flapping out from the tree.

"Musician? That's funny."

"Are you saying that I'm bad?"

"I'm not saying that you're any good."

Alex just glared at the petite actress. She had a devious smirk on her face. Almost as If she wanted to make Alex lose his cool. "Well I've seen you movies."

"They're way better than your singing."

"You might be right about that."

"Cause you sound like someone- WHAT?" Charlotte looked at him in shock.

Alex just shrugged and kept walking ahead of her. He could heard Charlotte's heels clicking fast behind him.

She grabbed his hand and turned him around. "Do you really mean that?"

The musician just smile. "Yeah, you're a pretty good actress… way better than that Milan chick."

"You know Alex, maybe I was being too hard on you." Charlotte squeezed Alex's hand a bit tighter. "I actually really loved '_You Mean Nothing To Me_'"

Alex smirked, making the actress roll her eyes.

* * *

Juliet looked over to her right. Next to her was Todd, holding up his paintball gun.

His arms were flexing as he held on the trigger, ready to shoot.

She could notice his well defined abs under his tight Urban Outfitters graphic t-shirt. It had a crude imagine of a two safes having sex with the caption 'Safe Sex' under it. "Like what you see?"

Juliet snapped out of her observation. His hazel eyes staring at her. A childish smile on his face.

The shy girl blushed lightly. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Todd tilted his head, putting down his paintball gun.

Juliet kicked softly at the dirt in her yellow flats. She shook her head, hoping Todd would change the subject.

"You know we're going to be in these woods for a while." His eyebrow raised.

The heat in the woods was unbearable. Even in her floral romper, Juliet was still burning up. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I say we get to know each other," Todd shook his shirt out in front of his, revealing a thin line on hair on his abs. "Not just what we've seen."

He sat down under a shady tree. His white smile egging her to join him.

She walked over and sat down next to him. She instantly felt cooler.

Todd leaned his head on the tree and looked over at her. "So, why'd you join this crazy show?"

"I always wanted to be on a reality show," Juliet said with a shrug.

"Why? Dude, you could have picked any other show."

"Because it seemed like fun. You guys last season seemed like you were having so much fun." Juliet looked over at him. He was staring out in front of him, deep in concentration.

"It wasn't all fun for me."

"_Crap! Why did I have to bring this up_" Juliet thought to herself, seeing her teammates reaction. "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

She scooted over closer to him. Todd turned his head to her, and smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry," The brunette put an arm over her and pulled her closer. "I just guess, I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

She rested her head on his shoulder, and closer her eyes.

Juliet could heard her heart beating. And it was beating fast.

* * *

"Stupid forest jungle thing."

Kimberly looked around her. Not a single sound.

No hearing Blair complaining about Hyacinth touching her stuff, No Annaleigh asking her idiotic question about things like cheese or why he hair isn't blonder, and no more Liam.

No more seeing his brooding green eyes glare her way or worrying if he'll tell that Blair the truth. It was almost perfect.

If it wasn't for the pile of crap, her Louboutin heel just landed in.

"Ahhh! What the hell!" Kimberly yelled, looking for somewhere to clean her heel.

"Doesn't Chris know how to train his _animals_"

Kimberly started wiping her shoe on something. "Stupid island, who would want to even come her on vacation. It's like a hundred degrees out here."

The red head blew one of her red locks out of her face. She rubbed her dirty heel against an purple bush. "Even the bushes on this island are disgusting."

The bush slightly moved. Kimberly looked at it confused. She started poking at it with her pointy heel.

_GGGGGRRRRRRRR_

Kimberly looked around, for cameras. "What the _hell_?"

_GGGGGRRRRRRRR_

The drama queen started taking slow steps away from the purple bush. It started to get bigger and she started seeing arms and legs. It's beady black eyes staring into her green eyes.

Kimberly bumped into a tree and looked up at the tall creature. It was the legendary Sasquatchanakwa. On its right leg, a smear of manure.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that." she squeaked as it came closer to her. She could feel it's hot breath on it's hair. "Get off of me, you big ugly purple thing."

_GGGGGRRRRRRRR_

The purple yeti held out his arms and glared it's teeth. Kimberly gulped and started running as fast as she could. With a large yeti right behind her.

Kimberly looked behind her, watching the large creature drop trees and hop over logs as he chased her. A look of anger on it's face.

Kimberly kept running and she didn't notice the pineapple-loving lacrosse player in front of her. The two crashed into each other.

"Kimberly?"

"Watch where you're going dweeb!"

Eddie shook his head as Kimberly brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Eddie? What happened?" Tory's face came out from a bush. She looked down at where the two were sitting, and looked at Kimberly confused. "What happened to you?"

_GGGGGRRRRRRRR_

"Is that Sasquatchanakwa?" Eddie hopped to his feet right away. He looked pretty excited to have heard the creature.

"Yeah," Kimberly hid behind Eddie. "And he's pretty angry."

* * *

Abby looked around her. She couldn't believe that this was the same place that hosted the first season of Total Drama Island. It didn't look anything like it.

That place was filthy and everything looked like it was ready to eat you. But this place was calm, and gorgeous. The raging waters beside them was crystal clear.

"Dude, how much you wanna bet that I'll hit that bird." Jason held his gun up, aiming at a clue blue jay that was hopping on a branch.

"Jason!," Abby pushed his gun down. "Shouldn't you be saving his bullets for the Producers."

"I agree with her." Adam nodded, his messy blonde hair shaking.

"Well I can't take this anymore," Jason turned to his two teammates. "We have to get some of these Producers already."

"So what do you say we do?" Adam drew in the dirt with his gun. It looked like he was drawing a baseball.

Jason turned to his teammates. A smirk on his lips. "Let's set a trap!"

"Are you sure that's going to make us win?" Abby tighten her ponytail. Her light blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Why wouldn't it," Jason fanned himself, resting his shoulder on his gun. "All we need to do is find a spot where we can put it."

As Jason talked, Adam reached down to tie his laces. The laces were pretty beaten up since they were his lucky black and white converse. So being the klutz that Adam was, he pulled on his lace and ended up falling into the river beside them.

"Adam!" yelled his teammates, as they saw his blonde hair pop out from the water. He was gasping for air, the current too strong for him to swim back to shore.

"We have to get him!" Abby yelled, looking around for a way to get him. Abby turned around and saw Jason taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Abby stared at him, sneaking a peek at him abs.

Jason threw her a smile. "I'm getting him back. What does it seem I'm doing?"

Abby didn't even have time to respond, cause he quickly ran and jumped into the water. She could see him swimming under the water over to where Adam was waving for help.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Why did you jump in?"

"Because you could die."

"Well now we're both gonna die." Adam pointed in front of him. The water was raging forward… towards a waterfall.

Jason tried to swim back, but the current was too strong.

Abby could noticed that something was wrong. She looked around for a way to pull the guys back to shore. Abby ran over to a tree, that had a branch over the river. The blonde pulled on a vine and climbed up the tree.

"Jason, grab onto the vine!" she screamed over the roaring water. She sat on the ledge and swung the line. She missed the first time, but the second time Adam caught it.

Abby pulled on the line, but the two guys were too heavy. The current pulling them, was too strong for just her to pull. It dragged her into the water.

It was ice cold, it felt like someone was stabbing her all over her body. She didn't know what way was up. The water was just dragging her further down.

And then she blacked out.

* * *

"I totally picked the wrong heels for this challenge." Blair looked down at her yellow Carolina Herrera heels.

Serena laughed as she walked side by side with her best friend. The two girls were following Ian up the infamous Camp Wawanakwa hill side.

"Yeah, that's why I choose these cowboy boots." Serena showed off her brown boots. Blair scrunched her nose, as if the boots stunk.

"You look like you work at a bar," Blair looked at the blonde's messy ponytail. Her hair was shining in the sunlight, something that Blair was always jealous of.

"You know Blair, we all don't dress like we're about to have dinner with the president." The queen bee looked down at her pretty floral dress.

She could hear Ian chuckle from where he was ahead of them. "What's so funny, surfer boy?"

Ian laid down on the green grass on the mountain. His face up towards the clear blue sky. "The fact that you don't ever dress down."

"See I told _you_." Serena laid down next Ian. Her toned legs spilling out on the green grass. "That doesn't mean we don't love you."

Blair walked over to where her two friends were laying in the grass. She cringed knowing that Ian's khaki shorts would have a major grass stain.

"What are you guys trying to say?"

Ian turned his head towards her. His beautiful blue eyes looking at hers. "That you're just very anal."

Blair gasped. She wasn't anal. "I am not anal. It's not my fault that I want to look _nice_ everyday."

"So prove to us you're not anal." Serena rested her head on Ian's midsection, looking over at her best friend. He started to play with her blonde ponytail.

Blair eyebrow raised and she took off her heels. "I am not anal!"

The queen bee ran and did a cart-wheel, showing off her floral boy shorts in the process. The three friends just laughed as they laid on top of each other.

"What would Tory say if she saw you with us." Blair played with the button of Ian's checkered shirt.

"She would have to get used to it," Ian said as he stared up at the sky. "You girls are my best friends.

"_If a bird flies over us in the next five seconds, Tory will get pissed off._" Ian thought to himself, staring up to the light-blue sky.

Just at five seconds, a dark crow flew over the three teenagers.

* * *

The sunlight was coming in and out through the leaves of the trees.

The woods of Wawanakwa were blazing with heat and not a single breeze was helping out the four Producers that were walking through the wooden area.

"Shut up! No I wasn't." Chetan stopped in her tracks.

She stared at the well-built Australian. He chuckled as he looked around.

"Kyle, didn't she drink like ten shots yesterday?" Austin nudged the tall teen, who looked like he was thinking about something.

"Um… I heard that you did drink a lot." Kyle shrugged as he held up his paintball gun. He wished that it would shot out beams like those guns in Star Wars.

"Well I think if Chetan wanted to drink, let her drink." Chanel quipped as she picked out a pretty sunflower and put it in her wavy brown locks.

Austin couldn't help but stare at Chetan. She was a simple white tank top and a pair of ripped jean shorts. She might act like one of the guys, but she's really hot.

"Dude, how long have we been in these woods for?" Kyle asked as they looked around. It looked like they'd be walking around the same tree for hours.

"I think two hours, why?"

"Because I feel like I've seen this same tree like two times."

"Don't all trees look the same?" Chetan looked at the tree that Kyle was staring at it. It did look awful familiar.

Chanel looked down at her wedges. Her feet were throbbing. She looked at bit forward and saw a bunch of squirrels drinking in a puddle

"AHHHH!" yelled the fashionista jumping into Kyle's arm, like Scooby-Doo.

Austin looked at where the brunette was pointing. It was a bunch of harmless squirrels.

"Chanel, they're just squirrels." Austin tried to calm Chanel, who was sobbing in Kyle's arms. "They're not going to hurt you."

Chetan looked around and noticed that things were a bit too _quiet_ in the woods.

They were no cracks, screeches, or bristling noise. It was just quiet.

"Someone tell her to shut up!," Chetan clasped her hand over Chanel's mouth. "Is it me or is it weirdly qui-"

A single shot rang through the open plain, almost hitting Chetan in the face.

"HAHAHA!" They looked up and saw Riley holding his paintball gun to them.

He had mud all over his face and his rippling abs. "I will get you all."

Cam swung on a vine over the Producers and pressed his trigger, shooting his stepsister on the forehead.

"Cam!" Chanel yelled as she dunked for cover. But it didn't make any difference.

Kyle and Chanel were covered in paint by the end of the Director's tirade.

"Man that was cheap."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah, I kn- Austin, what're you doing here? This is my bush."

The two teammates stared through the bushes opening to see Kyle wiping the paint off his face.

"That was worst than the opening scene to '_Saving Private Ryan'_" Kyle said.

Chanel glared up at Cameron. "I'm going to tell Richard."

"C'mon you can't do that."

"Photo's please," smiled Bambi as she held her hand out. Kyle and Chanel hand over their Polaroid's to the spunky red head. "And tell the other Producers that we're coming for them."

* * *

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?"

Willie pulled on Mark's foot. "I don't know Annaleigh, I'm hoping he will though."

The two girls have been dragging the jock ever since he had blacked out in fear. They could see the track that Mark's body had made in the dirt as they stopped to take a break.

"Aw, it's so pretty out here," Annaleigh looked around her. Everything was so beautiful, it made her feel like a Snow White when she was singing to the animals.

Willie sat down beside Mark unconscious body. "We have to find a way to wake him up."

Mark's chest was moving to his breathing and the girls could hear him lightly snoring. His blonde locked matted down to his head in sweat.

"What do you think would wake him up?" Willie scratched her head.

"How about splashing him with water?"

"Throwing dirt in his mouth."

"Forcing feeding him Chef's food."

"Putting Kurt's dirty sock over his noise."

"What about a kiss? You know like the Jumangii."

Willie just stared in confusion, at Annaleigh's lack of movie knowledge.

Both girls stared at the unconscious boy. "You know Annaleigh, that might not be that bad of an idea."

"So are you going to kiss him?"

"No.," Willie laughs. "You thought of the idea, you kiss him."

Annaleigh knelled down next to Mark. She bent over and pressed her lips on his.

Surprisingly he had really soft lips. It was like ten seconds before she felt moving.

Annaleigh open her eyes and saw Mark's blue eyes looking into hers.

"You're awake!" Annaleigh hugged Mark tightly.

"Why were you kissing me?"

"Because I knew you'd wake up like one of those Princes in the Disney movies."

Mark's eyebrow raised. "I think you just wanted to kiss me."

The leaves started to shake wildly. Willie looked at the tree.

A paintball hit Mark on the shoulder. "Dude, that really hurt!"

"I hit Mark.," yelled Kimberly as she started running towards them. "Annaleigh and the nature freak are here too."

"My name is Willie!"

"Yeah, Whateve-"

A paintball hit the Drama Queen straight in the forehead, leaving a huge navy blue blob of paint. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger. But before she could shot back at the teens, they were gone.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

"Dude, calm _down_."

"No! She could be dead or something." Adam paced back and forth. Jason just looked down at Abby. "Man, it's all my fault."

The waterfall was raging beside them. It was a pretty huge fall that the three Directors endured. When Jason popped his head up, he noticed Abby floating face down in the water. Both guy dragged her onto shore, but she didn't seem conscious.

"Look, why don't you shut up," Jason held up Abby's head on his knees.

He pushed her long light blonde out of her face. Luckily he had learn CRP from when he went to health, though he was kicked out for wanting to do it on the girls.

He tilted her head back and opened her mouth. He bent down and blew air into her mouth.

"One, two, three." he counted as he pumped her chest. Jason smiled when he saw Abby start coughing up water. "I actually did it!"

"What happened?" "We fell off that waterfall."

"What? How are we alive?"

"I don't know, but for a moment we thought you were a goner." Jason scratched the back of his head. Abby stared into his crystal blue eyes. They seemed sincere.

"YOUR ALIVE!"

"Wha-"

Abby was interrupted by the jock's hug. He squeezed her tightly, not letting Abby breath. "I'm so so _so _sorry."

Adam pulled back a piece of Abby's blonde locks. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I wasn't such a kultz, maybe I wouldn't have fell in the water. Maybe you wouldn't have almost drowned. It's all my fault, I'm just so sorry."

Abby smiled and grabbed Adam's hand. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Well if you two are done having your tea-time, I think we should keep moving because I can hear voices coming this way."

Adam stood up and held out his hand. She reached out her hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Bronze held out his gun. He was ready to shoot someone head off.

He heard a crack on his left, but it wasn't a goofy blue haired goofball or a sporty blonde.

There was no one.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

Bronze rolled his eyes. Why did he have to get stuck with _her_. Out of everybody on this stupid show, they had to give him Laila.

He turned around, making sure that Laila didn't have a bunch of woodland creatures following her.

His sweet teammate was staring at him. Her chocolate brown eyes bright, because of the sunlight she was standing in. A purple Iris rested in her hazelnut hair.

"What are you doing?"

Laila tilted her head. "What do you mean? I'm following you."

"Where's your _gun_?"

"I dropped it off somewhere. I don't want to shot anyone."

Bronze's head jerked. "Laila, what if people start shooting at you?"

"Why would they do that? That's not really nice." Laila skipped over to where Bronze was standing. She placed her small hand on his bicep. "You know you shouldn't be so angry."

The bad boy just shrugged off her hand. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his face close to her. "Laila, no one cares about being nice. These people aren't looking to be your friends. Damn, I'm not even your friend."

"Bu-"

"But nothing. Laila, you have to stop living in this little happy go lucky world, because nice girls like you end last."

Laila shook her head, not wanting to believe anything he was saying. "You're a lair. You're just an angry mean meanie."

"What's going on here?"

Laila looked over Bronze's shoulder. It was Alex holding his paintball gun. It was aimed directly at Bronze's head.

"Nothing. We we're having a teammate conversation."

"That didn't seem like a conversation." Charlotte quipped from behind Alex.

Laila couldn't believe that two of her favorite celebrities were defending her.

Bronze took his hands off of her shoulders. "You know what. Take her. I can't stand her happiness anymore."

"I'll happy take her." Alex said.

"We _will_?"

"Yes, Charlotte. C'mon Laila." The musician waved to her. Laila felt light headed.

His brown locks sticking up in messy spikes and his crinkly-eyed smile, made his light green eyes looks adorable.

"Now that you guys are reunited-Bronze cocked his paintball gun- I'll give you guys five second to run as far from here as you can." He didn't even begin counting to see that the three had already ran away.

* * *

"So are you and blue hair together now?"

"What?"

"You two seemed pretty close up in that tree."

"That doesn't mean that we're together." Hyacinth walked ahead of Liam. He had an arrogant smile on his face. "Anyways, why do you care."

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, just wanted to start up conversation."

"You couldn't think of anything else?"

"Nope. If I did, it wouldn't have bothered you as much." Hyacinth rolled her eyes. She looked behind her and saw Kurt staring up at the sky. His paintball gun swinging behind him.

"Why do you feel like bothering me?"

"Because these woods are extremely boring." Liam shot her a childish smile. His emerald green eyes shining in the sunlight. "That and I just saved you from wild Deers."

"It's actually Deer." Hyacinth corrected him. "And thanks for that. They would have probably stomped me to death if you didn't come when you did."

"You're extremely welcome, Ms. De La Vega." Liam went down in a bow. Hyacinth playfully pushed him to the side.

"Guys! C'mon over here."

"What is it blue-hair?"

"The name's Kurt and _look_." The goofball pointed over to a group walking across. Hyacinth could make out the familiar faces of Eddie and Tory. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

But behind them was a vibrant red head. Kimberly.

She was grabbing her gun with two fingers as if it were dirty. The dramatic Producer seemed to be talking to herself, slowly trailing after her other teammates.

"I really hate that Kimberly."

"Me too."

"Wanna shot her?" Liam asked Hyacinth. He had a huge grin on his face.

Hyacinth picked up her gun. "Of course."

She aimed for the back of the drama queen's head. A wave of anger passed through her as she squeezed the trigger.

A purple splash at the back of Kimberly's head.

"Who did that?" yelled Kimberly, looking around. Neither Tory nor Eddie could hold back their laughter.

"Man, that was awesome." Hyacinth giggled as the three teens laughed.

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye. "Did you see her-Kurt mocks Kimberly's face- That was the funniest part."

"Hyacinth, I didn't think you had that in you." Liam nodded his head in amazement.

"Well I didn't think that you were going to be this much fun either."

"Who knew that hitting Kimberly in the back of the head would bring us closer." Kurt said, putting an arm around both Hyacinth and Liam.

The other two teens just stared at Kurt, weirdly.

* * *

Kimberly ran her hand through the back of her hair. It felt gooey and disgusting.

She looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in purple goo.

"Who did this!" She screamed, a couple of birds flying out from the tree above her. "I'm going to get you back. Whoever you are."

"Kimberly, why are you screaming?"

"Because some idiot hit me with a paintball gun."

"So that means you've been hit two times already." Eddie ran a hand through his soft brown hair. The humidity making the woods unbearable.

"What's that suppose to mean, geek?" Kimberly leaned against a tree.

Her red hair feel limp over her face. The humidity was her skin itchy and red.

She already broken one of her heels and her blouse was stained by the paintballs.

"I'd kill for a iced Latte right now." Tory sighed, setting down her gun. The blonde put her hands in her jean short-shorts, that made her legs seem longer and toned.

"You're not the only one." Kimberly muttered, ripping off her oxford heels. It felt good to get her feet breath after walking miles in dirt and mud.

" I wonder how the rest of our team is doing?"

"Hyacinth's probably reading a book, Alex is looking for anything to make out with, Todd is probably off doing some illegal, Serena's an idiot, Chanel is useless, and don't let me start with those newbies."

"That was really rude." Eddie kicked a tiny pebble in front of it. It rolled a couple of times before making a dead stop. "Our team is pretty great if you ask me."

"I just miss my Ian." Tory pulled on her simple yellow and white striped tank top.

"Are you sure he misses you?"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Kimberly shrugged. "Just that maybe you should keep an eye on your boyfriend more often."

Eddie gulped. He had a feeling that Kimberly was referring to the thing that Ian told him that morning.

"_You're cheating on Tory?" _

"_Yeah, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." _

"_But with who?" _

_Ian looked like he was about to say how, but shook his head. "I can't tell you." _

"Kimberly, you're such a bitch." Tory snapped back at Kimberly.

Both girls were now in each others faces. Eddie stepped in-between the two girls, pulling back an angry Tory.

"C'mon you guys, why are we fighting?" Eddie said, ducking off of the way of one of Tory's slaps.

"OOOH-AHHHH!"

The three Producers looked up to see Riley swinging off a vine. His paintball gun raining paint down on them.

Kimberly ran for cover knowing that one more paintball would cause the end of her in this challenge.

Both Eddie and Tory shot up at him. Tory hitting him on the thigh.

"I'll get you back for that one, you monster." Riley yelled as he swung around into a tree.

Tory noticed that she was hit two times by Riley. Once on the leg and another one on her shoulder. "Dude, we took him down."

Eddie smiled, raising his gun in victory. "Tory you're awesome with a gun."

Tory looked behind the happy brunette. Speeding behind him was a girl with a paintball gun.

A girl that looked a lot like Bambi.

Bambi pressed on her trigger, before Tory could warn Eddie. Her gun landing three paintballs on Eddie's back, thigh, and butt.

"Sorry about that babe" yelled Bambi as she grabbed Eddie's Polaroid and continued to swing off.

Eddie and Tory could just watch in confusion. Eddie's happy face dropping to a serious, angry look.

* * *

"Dude, that _sucks_."

"Tell me about it."

The two teens saw the bush shake. Out of it came Kimberly's face, all covered in mud and sticks.

"So are they gone already?"

"You know I have a new nickname for you: Pinky."

"Is it because of my hair color?"

"_Maybe_"

"That's so unoriginal. I thought that the famous and funny Todd Bulgiare would have had a better nickname for me."

Juliet turned around and shot him a smile. Her blonde ponytail flapping behind her. Todd noticed that he was just staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Juliet asked, walking by him. A smirk on her lips.

"You have something in your hair."

"I do!" Juliet's blue eyes shot open. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Todd walked over to the crying blonde, and pulled into her hair.

A flower coming out of it.

"How did you do that?"

"Well I did learn magic." Todd face was extremely close to hers. "Okay, I learned from my older brother."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The woods suddenly became quiet. The leaves stopped moving, the usual clatter of animals was gone, and all that she could hear was Todd's soft breathing.

His hazel eyes stared into hers. His forehead touching hers.

_GRROOOWWLLLLL_

"Todd was that your stomach?"

"No, I'm not _that_ hungry."

_GRROOOWWLLLLL_

"What could that possibly be?"

"I don't know. It's probably Chris being a as-"

_GRROOOWWLLLLL_

Juliet looked behind Todd. Behind him was a huge brown bear.

It's beady black eyes staring straight at them.

"What's wrong?" Todd rubbed her shoulders. "It's like you've seen a ghost."

"There's like a huge bear behind you.""What? Is this payback for the whole flower thing."

Todd smiled, and turned around. His eyes grew wide and he turned back to face Juliet.

"There's a freakin' bear behind me!"

* * *

"Man, we have yet to see anyone in these woods."

"Maybe the bear ate all of them."

Serena and Ian both looked over at the brunette. "Okay so maybe the bear didn't eat them."

The sun was beating down angrily on them. The heat was unbearable. It felt like they were stuck in an oven. Serena could feel the drops of sweat on her forehead.

"Well I feel like throwing myself in that lake." Serena laughed. The lake in front of them had crystal clear water and it seemed like no one had ever found it.

Both girls just smiled at each other and ran into the water. The water splashing behind them.

It was the dream of every teenage boy.

Ian could just chuckle as Serena strolled back into the shore. Her clothes dripping as she stood in front of him. A huge smile on her lips.

"Ugh! Why does it have to be so cold when you get out of the water." Ian rubbed her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Serena, you look so sexy right now." Ian whispered. His lips trailing her ear.

Serena shook her head. "You can't do that here. Blair could be watching."

"So what?" Ian held her hand. "Maybe, she should know."

"Blair? Are we talking about the same person?"

"Okay, maybe Blair isn't the best person to tell about this."

Serena took her hands off of his. "Ian, I can't do this right now."

"Why not?"

"Remember what I said. We should take this slow." Ian scoffed angrily. Serena just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Ian, but that's what I want to do."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Serena blue eyes started to water. Ian looked away from her sternly.

Blair stepped out of the water. A huge smile on her wet face. Her floral dress sticking to her skin. "Did I miss anything?"

Had she ever.

* * *

"Thanks again for the help Alex."

"It was nothing Laila."

"But I can't help but say thanks."

Laila blushed lightly as she walked by Alex. She just couldn't take her eyes away from how his biceps flexed when he held up his gun, or the way that he had a cute dirt stain right over his left cheek.

"How much do we have to walk?" Charlotte asked. Her heels dangling off her fingers as she walked behind Alex. She was so tired of walking already.

"I don't know until we find another group we can shot down."

"Ugh! I should have gone with Bronze."

"Why would you have wanted to go with that meanie?" Laila asked.

Charlotte waved herself as she leaned against a tree. "Well that meanie is hot. Have you seen the abs on him?"

"No."

"Well you should." Charlotte rolled her eyes. She ran a hand through her shiny black hair, pulling it back into a messy bun.

"Guys, I'm going to go find some water." Alex announced, stretching. Laila got a to see a bit of his lean, defined body. "I'll be right back."

"Don't get lost idiot." Charlotte called out jokingly.

The actress turned her head to Laila. Pieces of here black hair falling over her face.

"Laila, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I think I might have a crush on someone."

"Bronze? He's kinda mean but you two would be cute together."

Charlotte looked at her confused. "_Bronze_? He might be studly and sexy but he's not boyfriend material believe me."

"So then who do you like?" Laila looked down at a flower next to her. It was leaning to the left, it's petals falling.

"Well it's… _Alex_."

Laila's mouth hung down wide. Why did Charlotte like Alex? She's such a home wrecking _bitch_. Laila felt like someone had ripped out her heart and stomped on it a couple of times.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Charlotte giggled. "He's really cute and sweet. Also he's pretty famous. He's like really John Mayerish"

"Hey, I'm back with water." Laila turned around to see Alex had a really cute smile on his face. His messy brown hair falling over his hair.

"Alex! You're back!" Charlotte stood up and walked over to Alex. Her arm wrapping around Alex's waist tightly.

Laila could feel anger coursing through her petite body. She looked down at the ground and saw that Charlotte had stepped on the dying flower. It's pedals ripped and it's stem lying in half.

Just like Laila's heart.

* * *

**I'm so so so so SO SO SO sorry for making you guys wait for these chapter. **

**It's just that these are the beginning chapters and these happen to be one of the hardest parts of creating a great story. So I'm really sorry. **

**I'm just glad that you guys are sticking with me through this. **

**Now I didn't included confessionals in this one. Reason being that these guys are out in the woods and they're nowhere near the buses. Well Kyle and Chanel are cause they got eliminated. **

**They're so many mini-storylines happening in this one. So sorry if you found this extremely slow-paced. I just had to reach everyone and give them all time to shine. I think they're like 15 mini groups right now. But I'm hoping that the next one will be faster paced. **

**Awesome Story Shout-Outs!:**** If you want to sign up for an incredible story with an amazing author. Sign up for Scaale's "Total Drama REIsland" **

**It's sure to be amazing and packed full of drama. **

**Now here's a recap for those that don't know where the campers are right now. **

**Austin and Chetan: Unknown, but we're last seen in a bush… together. **

**Serena, Blair, and Ian: Near the lake with a clueless Queen Bee**

**Willie, Mark, and Annaleigh: Unknown, but Willie's probably trying to find a way back to the bus. **

**Hyacinth, Kurt, and Liam: Laughing after shooting Kimberly in the back of the head XD**

**Kimberly and Tory: Probably going at each other. **

**Bronze: Unknown, but something tells me that he knows what he's doing. **

**Todd and Juliet: Running away from the bear. **

**Abby, Adam, and Jason: By the waterfall, a usual place where Sasquatchanakwa takes bubble baths. **

**Alex, Charlotte and Laila: Walking around aimlessly, with a heartbroken Laila waiting to explode. **

**Riley, Bambi, and Cameron: Swing around of Vines, looking to take down every Pouncing Producer. **

**Next Update should be up soon. But I'm hard at work, working on a new secret project and the TDA:TI website! **


	8. Ep2, Pt3: No Country For This Cast

**I'm sorry everyone. I'm such an idiot. So I forgot to include the winner of the first poll. And well I promised to give you guys the winner… and well it's ****Hyacinth****! (with Annaleigh, Blair, and Kurt at second) **

**She's was voted the most favorite cast mate of this season. Will this change as the season progress… I don't know. But congrats to Always-A-Dreamer for the win. **

**Also a new poll will be up after this is released and it has to deal with something I'm extremely excited to start working on… '**_**The Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive Aftermath**_**' (That was a mouthful!) **

**Disclaimer: So I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. You know the deal. ****Oh something new I don't own. The can of Rutabaga's in the chapter. Those belong to Ktd123. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: No Country for Jealous, (**_**Confused, Hungry, Vain and/or Crazy**_**) Cast Mates**

"How long have we been walking for?"

"I don't know. Maybe two hours or so."

It was a beautiful day at Camp Wawanakwa. The sun shined brightly and the birds were happily chirping. Chetan would enjoy it if it wasn't for the stupid challenge they were doing. Her stomach growled loudly and Austin turned around.

"That was you?" The cowboy smiled. "Why that was a loud one mate."

"I haven't ate in hours. Dude I'm starving."

"Well lets look for some berries or something for you to eat." Austin tipped his hat as he started to walk. Chetan swatted at some mosquitoes flying around her.

"I hate the woods. I don't know how people do this."

"It's really not that bad."

"What? What could be worst than being stuck in the middle of woods with nothing to eat. Just because a crazy pretty boy host just wants _you_ to suffer?"

"Well I could have always been stuck in the woods with someone more annoying than you." Austin picked through a bush. "Cause I doubt you'd want to be stuck out here with Kurt or Laila?"

Chetan cringed at the thought of being out in the woods with either of those two. "You've got me there. What are you doing over there?"

Austin turned around with a handful of berries in his month. His mouth packed full of berries. He looked like a hamster.

"Are you gonna eat them all?"

"Um… no?"

Austin took another bite from the pile of berries in his hands. Chetan gasped as she reached out and took some berries from his hands.

"They're just so _good_."

Chetan licked her juice covered fingers as she greedily picked at the berries. Next to her, Austin was filling his mouth with berries.

Bronze walked by the two teenagers, a puddle of purple juice around the two of them. A couple of berries landing on his shoulder.

"Umm… what are you guys doing?"

Chetan turned back to him. "Eating. What does it look like?"

Bronze just aimed his gun and shot at the two of them. But they just continued to eat the berries of the tree.

"What you guys okay?"

"Mhmmm."

"Well okay, I'm just gonna get going?" Bronze looked at them confused. Looking around to see if this was a plot.

But the two teenagers just continued to eat the berries.

* * *

Jason stared at the two paths in front of him.

"So which way are we going?"

"I don't know. I'm not a freaking map."

"I never said that you were one." Abby rolled her eyes. She'd been sitting on the log for ten minutes as Jason looked at the two paths.

"Dude you should just pick one." Adam said.

"Since you two aren't doing anything, maybe you guys should pick the road."

"Why would we do that?"

"Cause you two haven't done anything." Jason turned back at this two teammates. "All you've done is complain."

"I bet I can do more than you." Abby stood up from her seat. Jason just let her get in front of him.

"So decide what way we should go." Jason smirked. "Since you can do more than me."

Abby glared back at the rebel. His crystal blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

She looked at the two paths in front of her. "I'm picking that on-"

"_ROOOOAR!" _

"What was that?" Adam jumped up into Jason's arms and the rebel quickly dropped him. " eatusIdon'twanthimtoeatme." Adam rambled, looking around scared.

Jason walked up to the jock and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Get a hold of yourself."

"What'd you do that for?"

"You were flipping out."

"That doesn't mean I need a slap across the _face_."

"Can you two shut up!" Abby shouted. "I'm tired of the two of you. I want to just get out of these freaking woods. I don't even care about winning this stupid challenge as long as I'm away from the two of you."

Both Jason and Adam had scared expressions on there faces. Adam looked like the blood was drained from his body. "Now the two of you want to be quite."

"L-L-Look b-b-behind you."

"What's behind me." Abby turned around.

"_Oh_."

Behind the tall blonde was the huge Bigfoot-like creature. It's beady eyes staring down at her. It's hot breath blowing her pale blonde locks.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Saqwanakakwa as the three teens ran away from the creature. They kept running until they reached a hillside.

Jason looked around for a another way to run. "What are we suppose to do know?"

"I don't know I'm not a GPS!"

Adam stood between the two bickering teens. "Can you two just shut-"

The shaking from the purple creature made the three teens start to slide down the muddy slope that they were standing beside. Unfortunately for them, Saqwanakakwa had also slipped on the muddy slope and it was steep enough for him to gain speed and slid beside them.

* * *

"So I was passing this ball to Williamson and then this big bastard comes out of nowhere and tackles me."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did it? Man, they had to like rush me off the field right away. I don't even remember waking up."

"So did it _hurt_?"

Willie shook her head. "Annaleigh, I think it hurt."

"Aw, poor Mark." Annaleigh wrapped her arms around Mark's head and rested it on top of her chest.

A huge grin emerged on his face.

"Well if you two are doing hugging" Willie said. She stared at Mark's goofy grin. "We need to find a way out of these woods."

"And how are we suppose to do it Charlotte?"

Willie's eye twitched. "My name is _Willie_. And I don't know yet."

"Aren't you like into nature. Doesn't that mean you have a connection with like the trees." Mark leaned on a tree. "Like maybe they can tell you the way out."

"Mark, you don't know how incredibly stupid you just sounded."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "I was just trying to help."

"I'm sorry it's just that these woods are getting to me."

The party animal shrugged. " I know what you mean. It feels like we're never going to get out."

"Guys! I think I see something coming this way."

"What?"

"Look the bushes are moving." Annaleigh giggled. "I wonder what it is. Maybe it's a unicorn."

Ignoring Annaleigh comment, they looked at the bushes ahead. They were shaking and moving.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What is that?"

"Oh my god! What if it's my unicorn."

"Annaleigh, I seriously doubt it'll be a unicorn."

Out of the bush came out a dirty, muddy, and leaves covered Todd and Juliet.

Willie's eyes were wide as plates. "What happened to you guys?"

"B-B-Bear. So fast." panted Juliet as she leaned on Todd.

"Did they just say bear?" Mark started to pace around nervously.

"_GROOOOWL!"_

Willie turned toward the bush. The big bear came crawling out on the bush. It's teeth gritted together.

All of the cast mates stood stiff, scared to make the next step.

"It can't attack all of us, right?" Annaleigh squeaked nervously.

"_GROOOOWL!"_

Todd held up his paintball gun. The four teens looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shot I-"

Before Todd could end his sentence, he had a blob of paint on his forehead. The bear was holding up a paintball gun, smoke coming out of the barrel.

"How did he learn how to use a gun?" asked Juliet

The bear just aimed the gun again and started shooting down the cast mates.

Five minutes later all five were covered in paint and the bear just walked away, a smirk on his furry lips.

* * *

Tory pushed aside a branch.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"No Kimberly. I don't know where we're going."

Kimberly swatted her arm. "Ugh! Why is there so many mosquitoes out here."

"Maybe because we're in the woods." Tory pushed aside a couple of branches. "Maybe it's your perfume. Bugs are attracted to stuff like that."

"This is Marc Jacobs. I doubt that flies know what that is."

"Who cares what it _is_." Tory shook her head. "We just need to find some Directors to shoot at."

"Well I don't feel like shooting anyone. I feel like getting out of these woods."

Tory rolled her eyes. Her hand clenched up in a fist.

"Well if you _helped_ me, maybe we'll get out of here _faster_."

Kimberly laughed. "You want me to touch leaves and get dirty?"

"No Kimberly, I want you to keep yapping away annoyingly."

"You know you're not very good with sarcasms."

"And you're not good at shutting up."

Kimberly looks down at her mud covered shoes. "Chris McLean, you owe me a new pair of shoes!"

"I doubt that he can hear you."

"I don't care!" Kimberly glared at Tory. "These are one of a kind Chanel's and you have me running around in heels!"

Tory held back a branch while she was walking. Kimberly walked behind Tory and Tory let go, hitting the red head with a deafening _SLAP! _"You did that on purpose."

Tory held back her laugh. "What? I wouldn't have done that."

"Yes! I think that you would have."

Tory nodded. "Come to think of it. I think I would have done something like that."

Kimberly snatched Tory's gun and shot the blonde on the leg.

"HA! What're you going to do now?" said Kimberly with a smug smile on her lips.

Tory grabbed the gun back and shot the Drama Queen in the chest. "That for all the freaking whining. I don't know how anyone can stand you."

"I want to know how does Ian stand _you_?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! How. Does. Ian. Stand.- OOF!"

Tory didn't let Kimberly finish her sentence, before tackling her to the floor. The two girls ripping and scratching at each other.

The girls didn't notice the squirrels cheering them on.

* * *

"So that was pretty awesome how you shot at those Deer."

Liam rubbed his chin. "Well I use to go Deer hunting with my dad all the time when I was younger."

"It was all like, 'I'm going to kill you Deer.'" Kurt holds up his paintball gun and makes obnoxious noises. "I totally need to learn how to shoot like that."

"Well next time you see aim that gun, just think of the one thing that makes you furious and then you'll see how easy it is to shoot."

"Well, what actually gets you that angry?"

Liam grinned. "You sure ask a lot of questions?"

While Kurt stood with a confused look on his face, Hyacinth walked over to Liam.

"That was pretty sweet of you."

"Yeah, it was whatever."

Hyacinth's eyebrow raised. "So what actually gets you that mad?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well if we're going to be friends, I want to know what gets you that angry."

Liam turned his head back to her. "What makes you think I want to be your friend?"

Hyacinth nodded. "Touché."

"Would it get you to leave me alone if I told you?"

"Yes. Yes it would."

"It's just- It's just someone that I like." Liam ran his hand against the back of his neck.

"Is it Blair?"

"I never said that it was Blair?"

"It's Blair isn't it." Hyacinth deadpanned. She kicked a rock from under her Chuck Taylor's.

Liam shook his head. "Yeah, I guess it is Blair."

Hyacinth pursed her lips together. "While I usually dislike any form of conversation revolving that ninety-five pound package of evil. I'll make an exception just for you."

"So I'm guessing I can't talk about how good of a kisser she is."

Hyacinth stuck out her tongue. "Dude, not even cool."

* * *

Blair looked around her, trying to find a way out of these woods. Her floral dress was covered in dirt and she could feel sweat coming down her face. _Yuck_.

She looked in front of her at her two best friends.

She could see Ian's messy brown hair. His well exercised calves, probably from all that running in the beach. That would also explain defined butt. His blue eyes wondering over to Serena.

"_What's going on between these two_?" she asked herself. Serena and Ian were never awkward around each other. They were always laughing and smiling. But now it was like something was wrong.

Blair turned her sights over to Serena. Her low messy blonde ponytail flapping behind her. Her slim arms crossed over her arms. A stern expression on her face.

"Well I don't know about you guys. But I really hate walking in the quiet." Blair said walking over to the space between the two teens.

"I just want to get out of these woods." Serena scratched her arm.

"Yeah, I'm dying to get off her already." Ian agreed, his sleepy smile on his face.

Blair looked around the trees. "I hope that Riley's okay."

"I bet Riley's okay." Serena grabbed Blair's hand. Giving it a little squeeze, something Serena did to make Blair feel better.

"Yeah, Riley's like the best person to be with when it comes to nature."

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't get cared away."

Serena and Ian couldn't argue with that. Riley was probably swinging off vines and hollering with monkey's right now.

"I hope that Tory's alright."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that she's _just_ fine."

"What if she isn't?"

"She's a big girl. I bet that she's fine."

Ian eyebrow furrowed. "What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem? Ian you can't be serious right now"

"Serena, what's wrong? I just hoped that my girlfriend was okay and you flipped out."

Blair could see tears spring up to Serena's blue eyes. "Ian, you care more about her than _me_. It's not fair."

Ian sighed angrily. "You know that that isn't true. You know that I care about you."

Serena wiped her eyes.

"No Ian." Serena stammered. "If you cared about me. You would have dumped Tory already and been with me."

Ian crossed his arms and looked down. He stood that way for what felt like a long time. "You know that it's not that easy."

"So I guess this whole year has been for nothing. Huh?" Serena choked back a tear.

"Oh my _god_." Blair gasped. A well manicured hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide as plates.

Ian and Serena has completely forgotten that the brunette was standing there.

* * *

"I can't believe that you made me listen to all of that."

"You said that I could."

"That doesn't mean that I want to hear everything about Blair Waldorf."

Liam shrugged. "Since you listened through my Waldorf detox. What's going on between you and Jason?"

Hyacinth crossed her arms. "Nothing going on between me and that _grease head_."

She couldn't help but remember when she had first given Jason that nickname. She was sitting on the truck of a car he was working on. His ripped jean` legs sticking out of the bottom. She was sipping on a beer and tapped his knee. He rolled from underneath with a grin. Hyacinth laid down on top of him and raked her fingers through his black-blue hair. His electric blue eyes looking up at hers. She kissed him on the lips and called him 'her personal grease head.'.

"Just by that reaction, I could tell that something is up."

"And who made you the relationship expert?" asked Hyacinth, sarcasm in her voice.

"_AHHHH!_"

Kurt looked around confused. "Did you guys just hear that?"

"Yeah doofus, I think we heard that."

"What if it's one of those beavers. I heard that they're like vicious man."

"Hyacinth shook her head. "I doubt that that was a beaver. That sounded like peo-OOF!"

Hyacinth moved her hair out of her face to see someone on top of her. His siberan-husky blue eyes staring down at her. A childish grin on his face.

"Get off of me!" Hyacinth shoved Jason off of her.

Jason wiped his knees. "Man, just like old times."

"Dude! Are you guys alright?" Kurt helped Adam up from the ground. Pieces of dirt and leaves sticking out of her messy blonde hair. "You guys like totally just like rolled down a hill."

Abby rolled her eyes as Liam held out his hand. She stood up angrily from the ground. "I don't need your help."

"Look, I was just trying to help."

Kurt broke the awkward silence. "Well now we have a bigger group. Man, this means that we might actually all end up being friends and maybe even sleepover in each others rooms, like wouldn't that be awesome."

All the teens just stared at Kurt. A held back laugh coming from Jason's lips.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that you guys don't want to sleepover."

"No Kurt, we don't need to mix groups." Hyacinth glared at Jason. "Jason could just leave."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Because you do nothing productive towards anything."

"Not true. I do productive things."

"Like what?" Hyacinth crossed her arms.

Jason thought for a moment. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"Man, why are we listening to you two argue? Saqwanakawa is after-." Adam pointed out, as he looked around for the purple ape-thing.

"Because Jason is a douche."

"Maybe if Hyacinth pulled that stick out of her ass, we'll all be happier."

Hyacinth stared at his, mouth wide open. "Take it back."

"Make me."

Hyacinth pulled up her gun and shot at Jason, hitting him in the knee.

"What was that for?" Jason grabbed his gun and shot Hyacinth in the stomach.

The two ex's just grabbed their guns and started shooting at each other. The other four cast mates taking cover.

"What is up with those two?" Liam asked, barely avoiding a pink paintball.

"You know when you hate someone so much that you just want to shoot them." Abby crouched behind the bush.

"I've never felt like that." Kurt shrugged. "Wait? Is there something wrong with me for never feeling that?"

"No, Kurt. I don't think something is wrong with you." Adam patted Kurt's back.

"Really? My mom says that to me all the time."

"_ROOOOAR!" _

"Please don't tell me that that's what I think it is." Adam shook his head.

Kurt looked behind him. "Well if it's Saqwanakwa. Then I shouldn't tell you."

The purple apelike monster gritted his teeth. A piece of fabric hanging of his tooth.

"RUN!" yelled Adam, running off into the woods. Kurt and Saqwanakwa following him.

Abby and Liam just stared at each other.

A childish grin on his face.

* * *

Cam looked beneath him. A blur of green moving fast below him.

"If I were a purple monster, where'd I be?" Riley asked, looking behind him.

"Probably off trying to eat some idiots." Cam quipped, as he held onto tightly to the vine.

"How you would know?" asked Bambi, looking down at him. "You aren't a purple monster?"

"I'm just saying, if I was a purple monster."

"Well I don't think Saqwanakwa is all that bad. I think that he's like Barney." Bambi flashed a grin.

"Barney? Like the big purple dinosuar that sings to little kids?"

"Yup! That same one."

Riley looked down. "Bambi. I doubt that he's _that_ nice."

"Well I just think he's angry because people always think that he's mean." Bambi pouted.

"Well either way, I'm going to be the first person to catch Saqwanakwa by myself."

"_Ahem._" Bambi and Cam looked up at Riley.

"With the help of my good friends."

Cam smiled. "I just want to finish this challenge. Man, I'm seriously missing that hot-"

Cameron had forgotten that he was holding to a vine and let go for a second.

Only to send him falling through the leaves below him.

* * *

"Is he gone?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Because I'm not going to see if that killer purple thing is out there."

Adam shoot a look at Kurt. Kurt just shook his head.

"Man, you've got too loosen up. It's just a cheap big foot." Kurt laughed as he looked through the bushes. He could see the purple ape-thing looking through the bushes across from there's. "Well he's still out there."

"Dude, what are we going to do?" asked Adam. "I can't die on this island."

"Okay, am I the only one that would be a wicked way to die."

"Yeah, I think you are the only one."

"Oh like I'm the only one that thinks Chef's cooking is good."

"I think you're the only one that likes Chef's cooking."

"_ROOOAR!_"

The two guys looked up to see Saqwanakwa looking down at them.

"Dude, how do you keep finding us. It's like you have a heat seeking tracker on us." Kurt smiled up at the purple creature. "It's actually pretty awesome, if you weren't trying to kill us."

Adam glared at Kurt. "Stop freaking talking to it. We need to get out of here."

"_ROOOAR!_"

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled a voice above them. Both guys looked above them.

They could see Bambi and Riley swinging down above them.

"Oh my god, is that Saqwanakwa?" Bambi landed on the ground.

A huge grin on her face.

Riley stared at the creature. "It's actually _real_. It's real."

"Let's go!" Adam nudged Kurt in the arm.

"Why? It's about to get good."

"Dude, c'mon." Adam pushed Kurt as the two teens ran off into the woods.

Riley held up his paintball gun. "I'm not going to shoot it."

"Why can't do that." Bambi's eyes grew wide.

"Why not?"

"Because what if it has babies. What if it's the only one of it's kind?" Bambi grabbed Riley's gun and pulled on it.

"Bambi! Give me the gun." Riley pulled back.

"No!"

"_ROOOAR!_" Saqwanakwa reached behind him and pulled out a paintball gun.

"How did he do that?" Bambi eyebrows raised.

"I don't know." Riley grinned at the monster, putting down his paintball gun. "But RUN!"

The two couldn't even run away before Saqwanakwa showered them in paintballs.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

"What the hell-" It was the only thing that Chef was able to let out of his mouth before being crushed by a falling Cameron.

Cam quickly picked himself. He looked down at Chef's angry eyes.

"_Sorry_." He said with a weak wave.

"Tch. Man, I really hate this show." Chef stood up, grumbling some really colorful words.

"Cameron. Dude where did you come from?"

Cameron turned around to see Chris's shiny smile.

"Last thing I remember was swinging on a vine with Bambi and Riley." said Cameron, realizing how crazy that sounded.

A couple of groans filled the airs. "It was crazy. He was _huge_."

It was Bambi and Riley being carried in in stretchers. Covered in paint.

Cameron turned around to noticed that he wasn't alone. Behind him were a bunch of other paint covered cast mates.

Tory and Kimberly were glaring at each other. A purple eye forming over Kimberly's eye.

Willie was sitting between Mark and Annaleigh, looking completely trumped. Mark was holding an ice pack to his butt and Annaleigh looked like she was spacing out.

Eddie rushed over to where Bambi was laying in her stretcher. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you feel any bleeding?"

"Saqwananakwa."

* * *

It was the last thing she said before passing out.

Kurt looked around him. His stomach growling.

He looked around for anything to eat.

"Dude, I am so hungry."

Adam turned around and nodded. "You're not the only one. I'd die for one of those disgusting protein bars that Coach would give us."

"I would rather be in the hotel than here."

"You know, I actually agree with you." Adam grinned. His shoulders slumped as they continued walking through the woods.

Kurt smiled. "I rather be bothering Chef right now."

"I rather be sleeping in my bed."

"Well I rather be listening to those girls argue."

"You know, I would rather be eating Chef's leftovers right now."

Both guys looked at each other. A grin on both their faces.

"You know, you're not _that_ bad." Adam patted Kurt in the back.

Kurt laughed. "What? You thought I was bad?"

"Well not bad. Just a bit annoying."

"You know my sister always says that I'm annoying." Kurt shook his blue hair. " But sometimes I just think that she's the annoying one. Like who uses the bathroom for an hour in the morning." "She uses the bathroom for an _hour_?"

"I know, that's why I peed in her flower pot."

Adam laughed. "Man, that's sick."

A shot rang through the air.

Hitting the tree branch right next to Kurt's ear.

Standing before the two guys was a smiling Bronze. A thin trail of smoke coming on of this paintball gun.

Adam just groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Kurt asked.

Adam crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"It's what I do." Bronze shrugged, pointing his gun at the two castmates. Firing paintballs at the two teens.

* * *

Laila looked ahead of her. Her two team mates walking ahead of her.

She could see Charlotte bumping into Alex's shoulder. A grin on his face.

There she was watching Alex, the most amazing guy she'd met being hounded by that second rate actress.

She wasn't even _that_ good in Romeo and Juliet.

"You know Alex, I can't believe I've never seen you at those Hollywood parties."

Alex shrugged. "I'm not really into that thing, y'know."

"I totally understand." Charlotte held onto Alex's forearm, her index finger tracing it. "Like the hassle of the paparazzi and the lines to the bar. Sometimes I just want to stay home with someone."

Alex nodded. "Isn't that what we all want."

Laila frowned, playing with her braid. Why wouldn't he just pay attention to her. Instead of that evil witch, Laila could see through her like if she was covered in Windex. **(1)**

"You know I was wondering." Charlotte played with her wavy black hair. "If maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me."

"NO!"

"Laila?" The musician and the drama queen turned around to see the childish cast mate coming at them, at full speed.

"What's her problem?" Charlotte flipped her head, as Laila just sped up.

"Laila!" Alex looked at the russet colored girl get closer. "You're going to run into Char-"

Laila just flew onto of Charlotte. Both girls rolling in the dirty forest ground.

"I knew him before you!" Laila screamed. "You can't take him away. He's awesome and amazing and-"

"Get her off of me!" Charlotte squirmed under the tiny girl. Alex tried to separate the two but he could see where one ended and the other began.

Charlotte just shoved Laila off of her. Hard.

"Laila. Are you okay?" Alex asked, bending down next to his biggest fan.

Charlotte gasped. "Is she fine? She just _attacked _me. My lawyer will find out about this."

"Charlotte, maybe something's wrong." Alex held onto Laila's hand. "Maybe she ate some rutabaga's, I heard they make you go cra-." **(2) **

"Oh Alex." Laila grinned, wrapping her arms around his next. "You picked me. Not that evil fire breathing monster."

"You know that I can hear you freak." Charlotte sneered.

"Laila, are you okay? Do you need to go see Chef, though I doubt that will be much help." Alex helped her up. Laila could smell his delicious cologne.

Laila shook her head. "I'm fine. I just couldn't see you about to have dinner with _her_."

"This is about dinner?" Charlotte crossed her arms. "Wow, Laila you really are pathetic."

"Charlotte!" Alex glared at Charlotte. Tears forming in Laila's light brown eyes.

"No she deserves to stop living in her fantasy world. Laila, Alex doesn't love you. You're just like a pest that needs to go away. He's just too nice to tell you that he'll never like you." Charlotte said, as she started to walk ahead of them.

Laila looked up at Alex's shocked face. "Is that true? You won't ever like me?"

"Laila. No. Charlotte's just being mean."

"She was saying the truth." Laila bent her head down. Tears falling down her cheeks, onto the dirt. "You could just tell me, instead of lying."

Laila turned around holding Alex's paintball gun. "This is going to feel so good."

Alex's number one fan just pressed the trigger and shot at him.

"What's going o-" Laila shot Charlotte in the face.

Charlotte gasped, cleaning her forehead. "You're going to pay for that, _freak_."

Charlotte and Laila went at each other, until their guns were out of ammo and everything around them was covered in paint.

* * *

"So are we going to talk?"

"I'm not talking to you." Abby sneered as she walked way ahead of Liam.

"Abby, we have to work together. The least we can do is make a game plan." "Honestly, I won't mind being hit with paintballs if it gets me away from you." Abby glared back at him.

"Ouch!" Liam had a childish smile on his face. "That really hurt."

"Can you stop talking to me."

"Give me a good reason too."

Abby put a finger to her temple. "Maybe the fact that you framed me, the fact that everyone thinks I'm a slut because of you, oh and your girlfriend wants to kill me."

"Blair's not my girlfriend." Liam quipped. "And I'm really sorry about all that's happened."

Abby turned around. "Maybe you don't get this through your _thick_ skull." She walked up to him. Her blue eyes lit up in anger. "But nothing that you do will ever make me forgive you."

"Wow, you two didn't waste no time."

Abby and Liam turned their head to see Blair. Arms crossed and a pissed off expression on her face.

"Where did you come from?" Liam asked, backing away from Abby.

"Why does it matter?" Blair rolled her eyes. "But I wish I hadn't came this way."

Abby laughed. "Don't you someone else to torture?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well then you wouldn't have care if I was having a conversation with Liam, would you?" Abby's eyebrows raised, a smirk on her face.

"What? Are you two like together now?"

Behind her, Ian and Serena walked out. They were both covered in leafs and dirt. They both looked pissed off, barely looking at each.

"No Blair, we're not together." Liam quipped. "And last time I checked, I could hang out with whoever I want."

Liam shot a grin at Abby, who couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Well I don't believe you two." Blair glared at Liam. "Are you doing this out of spite?"

"You know I don't need this." Abby crossed her arms. "I was just stuck with him."

Blair laughed. "Yeah, like I'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Blair, calm down." Serena quipped in. "It's not like they're doing anything wrong."

Blair turned around towards her best friend. "Of course _you'd_ take her side."

Ian put his arm on Serena's shoulder. "Blair, that was uncalled for.""Oh whateve-" Blair quipped before being hit by a paintball.

Abby grinned. "I needed something to shut you up."

Blair grabbed her gun and shot Abby in the shin. "Ha! You deserved _that_."

Liam rushed over to Abby. He wrapped his arm around her. "Blair? What the hell?"

"You're sticking up for her?"

"You just shot her!"

"She shot me first."

"Well you deserved it." Liam looked at her sternly.

Blair gasped, holding up her gun. She took a shot at Liam on the bicep.

"Everyone to the woods clearing." said Chris McLean cheerful voice through the island speakers. Blair ran off angrily as the other four cast mates followed after her.

* * *

Once Blair and the remaining cast members joined the eliminated cast members, Chris smiled at the angry faces in front of him.

"I hope you guys enjoyed that challenge."

"What was to enjoy?" Willie asked. "Your lack of animal training?"

"Man, my stomach is killing me." said a dirty mouthed Chetan, as she held her stomach. Next to her, Austin was throwing up into a dirty grey bucket.

"At least you weren't stuck next to that." Kimberly sneered, looking over her shoulder to Tory.

"Oh like I really enjoyed your nagging for three hours."

"Oh okay, okay" Chris held his hands out to stop the two girls. "I get it, you guys didn't like the challenge."

"I thought you would have noticed that after the first complaint." Kyle quipped, getting a glare from Chris. "But I personally liked the challenge."

"Way to suck up." laughed Kurt, rubbing his purple bruise on his arm.

"_Whatever_, I just want to announce the winners of the first challenge." Chris said.

"It's obvious that the Directors won this challenge." Jason cheered loudly.

The only other person cheering with him was Kurt, who got a slap over the head by Chetan.

"Man, you guys don't know how to loosen up." Jason said as he sulked back into his seat between Annaleigh and Adam.

"I would have totally join John." Annaleigh grinned. "But I don't know what team I'm on."

Jason just slapped his forehead.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Is there a chance that you can tell us who won already?"

The raven-haired host just stood with his arms crossed. "Just tell me when you guys are done interrupting me."

"Ugh!" Blair groaned, sitting haltingly next to Liam. When she noticed who she sat next too, she stood up and sat down next to Cameron.

"Now if you guys are done fighting, complaining, and just being a pain in my well muscular butt. Can I finally say which team of losers won."

A couple of nods and a "We're not losers", let Chris know to go on.

"And the winner of the first challenge of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive is obviously… The Pouncing Producers."

The Producers cheered in excitement, while the Directors hung their leads in disappointment.

"Dude, what about me?" Bronze quipped, stopping the Producers celebration. "I was never shot and I have like a bunch of Polaroid's."

"You're immune from elimination." Chris waved his hands in a causal fashion. "Now if you don't have anymore questions, I'm going over to the crappy bus."

Bronze had a smirk on his grin. "No, No more questions."

"Well we obviously know who's fault it was." Charlotte spoke up while the other cast mates celebrated.

"Who? I hope it wasn't me?" Annaleigh looked around to her team mates, eyes wide open.

"No. It wasn't _you_. It was that freak." Charlotte pointed her slender finger to Laila.

"It so wasn't my fault." Laila stood up. "If anything it's your fault for being such a huge slut."

The team sat in quiet. There were some chuckles and a lot of smiling faces.

"Well if you guys are done." Jason quipped. "I'd really like to get back to the hotel. I'm done with this island."

"For once, I agree with you." Blair stood up and walked over to the bus, followed by the rest of the Directors.

"Um, hello. Does anybody care that she called me a _slut_!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Charlotte: "Why is everyone acting like it's okay to call me a slut." Charlotte crossed her arms. Her legs shaking angrily. "Like what's up with Laila, it's not like she's even dating Alex. She's just is stalker fan."

Kurt: "I made so many friends today. Even Sasquwanakwa." Kurt pointed behind him to show the purple ape, trying on some pink lipstick.

Serena: "How _stupid _can I be?" The blonde is rubbing her temples. "I seriously blurted that I was sleeping with Ian. What if Tory finds out? She'll probably kill me?" Serena hangs her head down in defeat.

Mark: "No matter what you saw today. I. am. Not. Weak." He said with a grin. "I was just doing that to make the girls feel better."

"Are you sure about that?" Annaleigh voice sing-songed from the door.

"Yeah, I didn't want you girls freaking out about me."

"Oh my god! Mark is that the bear behind you!" yelled Willie's voice from the door. "Wha-" Mark passed out, hitting his head on the counter.

**End of Confessional **

* * *

Bambi walked into the hotel opening, her head slumped over her shoulders.

She looked over to her right to see Ian kissing Tory passionately, asking her to meet him up on the roof. Though she didn't talk much to Tory anymore, she was still happy for her.

"Man, I am tired." Kurt said next to her. His eyes closing on themselves.

Austin shook his head. "I'd never think I would be so happy to see this place again."

All the other cast mates walked up the stairs to their respective rooms, some getting ready for elimination tonight, others just happy to see their beds after such a long day.

The pool in middle of the hotel, shined brilliantly as she walked near it towards her room. She looked across it and saw her boyfriend Eddie, deep into a book.

Bambi skipped her way to her boyfriend and carefully jumped on his lounge chair.

"Hey babe." Bambi pressed her lips on his cheek, just to feel it move away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a long day." Eddie said, returning back to his book.

"A long enough day to not want a kiss from his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But you have enough time to read that book" Bambi sat down next to his feet. The pool lights shining on her, making her red hair look more vibrant.

"Bambi, I just want to be alone right now." Eddie put down his book and looked at her. She just looked at him, pressing her lips together.

"What happened? Was it something I did?"

Eddie just shook his head. "Bambi, can I just be left alone right now."

"Well I'm going to elimination. So maybe if I leave that would give you enough _alone_ time." Bambi stood up, looking down at Eddie angrily.

"Bambi, you know that's not what I meant." Eddie put down his book and looked up at her. "I just hope that this game doesn't come between us."

The redhead just hiked up her bag further up her shoulder. "It's okay, I'll just give you your alone time. Just see me later."

Bambi started walking away from her boyfriend. Tears swelling up in her blue eyes. She turns around to see if Eddie was watching her leave.

There he was, his head still deep into his book. Not even looking up. She looked to her left to see Blair.

The former Queen Bee looking at her sympathetically.

* * *

"So why did you bring me up here?"

"Because I know how much you love the sunset."

Tory looked into Ian's cerulean blue eyes. She just couldn't stand how romantic he was.

"That and I sort of wanted to get away from all the crazies downstairs." Ian ran a hand through his golden brown locks. Tory just laughed.

Ian had brought her up to the roof of Hotel De Chris, with a blanket and a picnic basket. They were sitting right underneath the bold red marquee and the sun was setting.

The sky was a beautiful purplish-orange.

"So are you going to sit down next to me?" Tory pointed to the seat next to her.

Ian shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it. But is this seat open?"

"It's always open for you."

Tory reached out her hand and pulled Ian down on top of her. The both of them laughed, as they looked at each other.

Ian rolled over, putting her on top of him. Tory ran her fingers over his tight graphic tee. She could feel his tight and very, _very_ defined abs.

"You know if it was up to me. I would want to stay in this position forever." Ian said, playing with her golden blonde hair.

"We can always just say up here." laughed Tory, planting a sweet kiss on his nose.

Ian pulled down her chin and brought his lips onto hers. His kiss was amazing, soft but filled with passion.

Tory straddled Ian's waist as he wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his closer to her lips. Tory pulled off her own tank top, biting her lips in the process. She reached down at his pants, pulling up his shirt, showing off Ian's deep V.

"Tory, stop." Ian said with his grin. "You know that we can't do this."

Tory's grin fell, a wave of anger coursing through her body. "Ian, we've been dating for a year. I think I'm more than ready."

"I just don't think we should do it up on a roof top." Ian brought up her chin. "You know you mean way to much to me. Your first time should be somewhere special."

"Whatever." Tory covered herself up with her tank top. "It's just I'm about to be eighteen and I'm still a virgin."

"The time will come. I promise." Ian have her a chaste kiss. "Now, I really want to take this paint off of me. So I'll see you later."

Tory rolled her eyes. "Sure, make sure you get it all off."

He gave her another quick kiss before taking off to the roof entrance. The door slamming shut behind him.

"I guessing I'll clean this up by myself." Tory sighed as she started folding the blanket.

Something fell from underneath the blanket.

Tory bent down to pick the white paper up. She turned it around and gasped.

It was a picture of Ian and Serena.

Making out in a car.

* * *

**Confessional**

Abby: "Like you really have to ask who I'm voting for." A chuckle coming out of the pale blonde's mouth.

Riley: "I don't know about you, but I'm voting for Sasquawanakwa."

Bronze: "While I think that everyone should leave." A cocky smirk was planted on Bronze's face. " I have to say that you blow and you totally deserve to pack your shit and leave."

Annaleigh: "Can I just vote that liar Dave off. He totally didn't even tell me that he had a girlfriend. How could he lie to me like _that_?" Tears started coming out of Annaleigh blue eyes, her masacara dripping onto the white counter.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

The sky was dark over Universal Studios. The lights coming from the theater were shining brightly. It made Chris's McLean's skin glow brightly as he walked out onto the podium on center stage, waiting for the Killer Directors to arrive to the ceremony.

The Killer Directors filed into the theater, sitting down in the bleachers. They were all nervous (expect for Bronze, who wore a cocky grin) and were awaiting to see which one of them would be the first person eliminated.

"Losers." Chris spoke.

"Hey!" said the team in unison.

"You're all here because you all blew this challenge… _hard_. So you get the honor to be at Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive's first ever elimination ceremony. And one of you will be leaving us tonight." Behind Chris walked out Chef.

Chef in full on drag, complete with curly blonde wig and shiny silver dress, and carrying a tray full of Gold Chris statues. "These statue aren't just beautiful figures of yours truly. For you guys, they decided who is in and well who's out. There's fourteen of you and only… thirteen Gilded Chris awards."

"Whichever of you doesn't get a _beautiful_ awards has been voted off. They have to walk the Red Carpet of Shame and take a ride in the Lame-o-sine, where you'll be taken to Villa de Losers. You can never come back to this set. _EVER_!" Annaleigh gasped when he said that.

"You've all voted." Chris picked up one of the awards. "The first Gilded Chris award goes to the only Director that didn't completely suck in this challenge. Bronze."

The other Directors scuffed and rolled their eyes at Bronze's gloating. "Ha! I got the first Gilded Chris."

"Okay. You can shut up now." Chris glared at the caramel skin guy. Bronze just slid back into his seat, a smile plastered on his face.

"The next two awards go to…" Chris paused. "Bambi and Riley." The two looked happy as they received their awards.

"The next award goes to.." Chris paused once again.

"Dude, we don't have _all _night. Can you just hand them out? " Jason asked.

"Fine, you guys don't understand the art of dramatic television." Chris said, as he looked down at his index card. "The next awards go to: Jason, Willie, Annaleigh, Adam, Liam, Cameron, Abby, _and_ Mark."

A flurry of award flew at the cast mates, one of them knocking Annaleigh on the head.

"Oow! That really hurt." Annaleigh rubbed the side of her head.

"Moving on." Chris said eyeing the three remaining girls. "Blair, Laila, and Charlotte. You three all had a number of votes against you."

"Really?" Charlotte gasped. "How can I be in the bottom three? This is so unfair."

Blair flipped her wavy chestnut brown hair. "Get use to it."

"The next award goes to." Dramatic music started up. Chris eyed each off the three girls. "Blair, I guess your safe for another day."

"There is one award left…" Chris pointed to the lone shiny golden award standing on Chef's tray. "And two of you."

Charlotte looked unimpressed and Laila looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"The final Gilded Chris award of the night…" Chris said, holding up the statue. The team mates looked between Charlotte and Laila. Dramatic music begins to play. "Goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Charlotte."

"Of course." Charlotte ran up to stage and grabbed her Gilded Chris award, shooting a Ha-I-better-than-you-at-everything smirk at Laila. "Bye obsessive freak."

"… Are you serious?" asked Laila.

"Yeah, Laila. You're the first elimination."

"Wow." Laila stood up from her seat in the bleachers. "I guess you guys made up your minds and I'm okay with your decision. I wish all you guys the best."

Laila started walking down the dirty grimy red carpet when she started hearing claps. The claps went from slow to roaring loud. She turned around and saw her former teammates clapping loudly for her, all of them up on their feet.

And then her eyes grew wide. It was Alex, running down the carpet.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Laila asked, looking at him bewildered.

"I didn't want you to leave without giving you this." Alex pulled out a necklace, with a cherry-red guitar pick hanging off it. "It was the pick I played my first show with and I think you deserve it."

Tears of joy came down Laila's face. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anything for my number one fan." Alex hugged her tightly.

Laila laughed and looked at her team mates for a final time before climbing into the limo. Alex closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Final Confessional**

Laila: She is sitting in the back of the limo. The leather is peeling and the window behind her has a huge crack in it. Tears flowing down her face, even though she's smiling. "Okay, so I'm guessing I should be totally pissed off right now. But I'm not. I'm actually sort of okay with me leaving."

"Meeting all of the cast members was amazing, I remember seeing them on my T.V. screen a year ago, while I was sitting on my coach in my pajamas. So to be here was a dream come true."

Laila plays with the red guitar pick. "So I really hope some of my team mates get a bit higher than others, but I really wish a Director wins this season."

Laila leans into the camera, as if she's about to tell a secret.

"Can you believe that Alex Park actually _hugged_ me."

**End of Final Confessional**

* * *

**1. I just had to quote one of Mariah Carey's most awesome lyrics EVER! **

**2. A tiny reference to my favorite story ever. Total Drama Island: Again!**

**I'm really sorry about the wait. I know it was long. It was a blow. How do you think I feel. So many things came in between me and this update. My computer breaking, the ending of school, a lot of beach trips, shopping, a great roof top pool. But It's finally out so I guess that's better than anything. **

**ATTENTION****!: I have a new poll up referring to something that I'm truly excited for and since this story is completely based off you, the reader. **

**After how many episode should the Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive Aftermath happen? Every four, five or six episodes? You decide!**

**Up Next: A tribute to a very shaky film, more fights, drama, mystery, Oh! And we'll find out more about that tiny little cliffhanger **


	9. Ep3, Pt1: That's Not King Kong!

**So here's one episode, I'm actually very excited to write. I won't really elude to much about it but you'll figure it out pretty soon. **

**Remember that I do have a poll opened and that I really need you guys to vote on it. It's really important so ****VOTE****! **

**Also this will contain quite a bit of curses, so prepare yourselves for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know the confessional camera, the references to New York city Subways, Oh! And I don't own your characters. Though I do own this shiny penny! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: That is not King Kong! **

Instead of the usual opening to Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive, showing Chris McLean in front of Universal Studios, with a fake bright smile and a bunch of bad puns. A black screen was all that was shown.

"**These events were filmed on July, 17 2010 at approximately 22:15 P.M." **The bold white font scrolled down the screen.

"**Given to the graphic nature of this episode of Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive, viewer discretion is advised**."

* * *

**Confessional**

Annaleigh: The blonde sat with a wide smile. "I know I should be sad that poor Lilly was eliminated. But it wasn't like she didn't leave in style." Annaleigh cocked her head to the side. "It was just so magical. It was like one of those teen movies." Annaleigh lifted her finger up. "Why did I ever break up with Alex again?"

Willie: "Well Laila got eliminated. It sucks but I guess that it was the best decision for everyone." Willie played with a tube of masacara. "Now I'm the only newbie girl on the Killer Directors. I hope that I'm not next."

Bronze: Bronze sat with a smile. "Finally she's gone. Laila had to be the most annoying girl I've ever met. She wasn't even all that hot which made it worst."

Charlotte: "Do I feel bad that Laila was eliminated?" Charlotte started busting out laughing. "Of course not. I don't even care that she left all high and mighty with everyone clapping for her and Alex giving her his pick." The actress rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, the whole thing was just _stupid_ and took time away from me."

Blair: The brunette was sitting on someone's lap. Her back turned towards the camera. "You know how dirty this is?" she asked as she bent down and kissed the guy. "Oh c'mon like you never wanted to make out in here?" A familiar cheery voice said. Blair kissed the boy on the lips before flipping her hair. Riley was just smiling up goofily. "You know I've wanted to do more than _that_." "Oh really?" "Yeah" Blair said, reaching down to kiss him before the chair gave way sending them both back. "_OWW_!"

Kyle: The taller cast mate looked around the makeup trailer. His eyes shifting around like he was about do something bad. "I'll just take this." he said as he reached for the camera.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Man, where you get that Camera from?" The camera lens points up to show a smiling Adam's smiling face in the bathroom. His blonde hair dripping, probably from just taking shower.

The camera turned facing Kyle's smiling face. His light brown eyes shining brightly. "I got it from the Confessional, I just felt like filming tonight."

"You know that Chris will kill you if he finds out." The camera turned back to Adam's face, as he checked he brushed his teeth. The jock quickly noticed and closed the door.

The camera turned once again towards Kyle, who held it a arms length. "I am Kyle Abeesee, I know I know. ABC. But I'm using this camera to show you guys a behind the scenes look at what really happens on Total Drama."

Behind him, the bathroom door and Adam clasped Kurt's shoulder. "If you're done, I'm starving and that gourmet hotel food is smelling really good to me."

The camera continued to followed Adam's blonde head as they stepped out of their shared hotel room. It pointed down to the pool, that was the in the center of the hotel. "I wonder who got eliminated?" Kyle asked.

"Who cares." Adam looked back and laughed. "It's still an minus member for their team, that means we have the advantage."

"What if it comes to their advantage?"

Adam scratched his chin. "Then we're _fucked_."

The camera shook as the two guys walked down the stairs to the lounge area.

"Hey, what are you doing with that camera?" The angle changed to show a pair of smirking lips. It zoomed out to show Chetan staring at the guys.

"We're just showing a behind the scenes look with the Confession cam." Kyle explained from behind the camera.

Chetan just smiled. "Well lets give the viewers a _real_ look at this place."

She turned back at the pool behind her. "This is the infamous Hotel De Chris pool, I cringe at the thought of the amount of people who have made out or had sex in this pool."

"You really think people have sex in this pool?" asked Kyle. The camera shifting over to Adam, who was nodding with a smile.

Chetan then pointed to the two silver doors towards the back of the lounge area. "And behind those doors is where Chef Hatchet makes his disgusting, shitty food. Like seriously shouldn't that man be in prison for what he feed-"

Before Chetan could finish her sentence, Kurt came flying out of the kitchen. The camera's shifted pointing down at the tiled floor.

"Next time I see you in my kitchen, I'll chop you hands off." Chef threatened off screen.

"C'mon Chef. I just want to hang out." Kurt's voice said sadly. "Why can't we just be friends?"

"There is something seriously _wrong _with you, kid." Chef said before the swing of the double doors let us know that he retreated back to his kitchen.

The camera raised to show a pouting Kurt staring at the double doors. "Why does he have to be so mean?"

Adam shrugged and Kurt just jumped into the pool, fully dressed.

"There is seriously something wrong with that kid." Chetan laughed, as they walked into the hotel's café.

It was decorated like a beautiful French café. It was painted in a light gold and everything about the café said expensive.

The camera showed several cast mates sitting at the rounded tables of the café. Juliet and Todd laughing as they ate, Annaleigh bumping into a chair, and a couple of the guys playing a game of table football.

"You guys started without me?" asked Adam walking towards the table of cheering guys.

Jason clasped Adam in the back. "You know we couldn't wait all night for you two to get dolled up for us."

"What did we miss?" asked Chetan, sliding into a seat next to Cameron. The guys hollering loudly as Liam shot another paper football through Austin's field post.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Another win for Liam Winchester." Liam winked at the camera. A devious smirk on his lips. "So who's going to challenge me next?"

"I'll challenge you." Mark shouted, turning his red baseball cap backwards.

Chetan patted his shoulder. "Do you _really_ want to do that?"

"…No" Mark sat back down, crossing his arms.

The camera shook and it moved over to where Annaleigh was sitting with Chanel, Willie and Abby. The four girls smiling up at him.

"Kurt, what are you doing with that camera?" Annaleigh asked, as she played with her grub (which happened to be lime green and bubbling).

"Annaleigh, it's Kyle and I'm just making a tiny project with it."

"Are you sure that it's yours?" Chanel smiled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It looks a lot like the confessional's camera."

"No… it's mine… I brought it with me."

"Liar!" laughed Abby, a grin on her lips. "That _is _the confessional camera. You little sneak."

"Okay, you got me. But don't tell Chris or Chef."

"Well if you're showing the public the disgustingness that Chef Hatchet provides us." Willie said, holding up her grub. "Then my lips are sealed."

"But doesn't the camera add on ten pounds?" shrieked Annaleigh, pushing away her grub. It sizzled once it hit the ground.

Chanel looked at Annaleigh confused. "Annaleigh, we've been on camera for a season now. I don't think we should worry about looking fat."

"Yeah, there's plenty of other things that would make us look bad on his show." Abby chugged back her soda, like it was a shot of vodka.

"Anyways just remember that you'll look way better than Chef looks on screen." Willie shrugged. "Have you _seen _the wrinkles on that dude."

The camera shifted around the room, it showed his black Chucks.

"Could it be something I did?" a voice asked off screen. The view raised to show Hyacinth turned back to the lens, and Bambi crying facing Hyacinth. Kyle zoomed in to capture the conversation.

"Maybe he just need his time, y'know?"

Tears fell down Bambi's blue eyes. "But I didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what's gotten into him?"

"Well you did _shoot_ him today." Hyacinth shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like being shot at."

"But you shot Jason today."

Hyacinth put her finger up. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm not with Jason anymore. You are with Eddie though, maybe he just saw it as a bad move."

"Who would have known that shooting at your boyfriend would get him angry."

"You know maybe you should just have sex with him." joked Hyacinth, bring a grin to Bambi's face.

Her grin quickly dropped as she stared directly at the camera lens. "What is that? Is that a _camera_?"

The camera quickly moved, coming back into the café's French décor. The camera turned to the left, and it zoomed on Charlotte. She was sitting at a table alone, barking into her Blackberry.

She noticed the camera and shot a certain finger at it.

It changed towards Kyle's scowling face. "You see what we have to deal with. If it isn't mindless drama, it's self-centered divas."

Jason slid into the view, a shoulder draped on Kyle's shoulder. "How much you want to bet that I'll get her to make out with me by the end of tonight."

"Yeah right." said Kyle, shifting the camera to Jason's smiling face.

Jason strolled over to where Charlotte was sitting. He sat down next to her, a flirtious smirk on his pink lips.

"What do you want?" Charlotte pressed the end button on her phone. "My contract specifically states that I don't have to sit nowhere near you losers."

"I just wanted to check if you were okay after tonight's elimination." Jason rubbed his neck. "You know with Laila leaving and everything."

"I could have cared less." Charlotte sipped from her Starbuck's couple. "It was pretty nice how the spaz left though."

"Yeah, even though I think you were way more amazing than Laila." Jason said, with a shrug. Charlotte looked at Jason, dumbstruck.

"Why thank you. Though I already knew that." Charlotte played with her luscious black waves.

Jason leaned in closer to her. His crystal blue eyes staring deep at Charlotte. "It's too bad that you have a boyfriend…"

"I don't have a boyfriend, actually." Charlotte fumbled with her Blackberry. "But it's not like I need one."

"Well a pretty girl like you should have someone with her." Jason said, leaning back into his seat. "You know maybe someone like me."

"Like _you_?"

"We can always go back to my room if you want." Jason shrugged, putting his arms over his head. Charlotte just grinned.

"That sounds like a good idea." Charlotte stood up and leaned forward to Jason. "But you must be crazy if you think I'd ever hook up with you."

Charlotte opened her Starbucks cup and dumped out all of her ice on Jason's pants. His eyes opening wide as he shifted out of his seat to get the ice off of him.

"What was that for?"

Charlotte picked up her electric blue Balenciaga bag from the table. "For actually thinking I'd be attracted to _you_."

"Oh like you wouldn't hook up with me."

Charlotte held a finger to her temple. "… No, I really wouldn't."

"Keep lying to yourself!" shouted Jason, as Charlotte walked out of the café.

At the same time, Hyacinth walked into the café. Her eyes immediately looked over to where Jason happened to have a spot on his shorts.

"What you peed on yourself?" Hyacinth pointed at the wet point, a grin on her lips. "Cause, I thought even an idiot like you would know how to get to the bathroom in time."

"No, I didn't pee on myself." Jason sneered. "But even if I did, you'd still find me hot."

Hyacinth rolled her eyes. "You're so into yourself."

"Baby, I'd be into you too if you'd let me."

Hyacinth gagged as she walked over to the dinner line. Jason just watched her walk away. "She _so_ wants me."

The camera turned towards the café doors again, and Blair and Riley walked in.

The two were hand in hand and smiling happily.

"Dude, what's up!" Riley walked over to the camera. He put his eye to the lens. "Hey viewers of this tape. I'm Riley McAdams!"

Blair crossed her arms. "Are you paparazzi? I can't believe that Chris wouldn't tell us he hired paparazzi."

"Woah! I'm not paparazzi." Kyle lowered the camera. "I'm Kyle, I'm on the other team."

"Really? I've never seen you before."

"Blair, he's been here for days now." Riley laughed as the camera raised up again.

"Well if you're going to video tape me." Blair flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I want to say all the reasons why I should win this season."

Riley groaned. "Babe, we don't have time for you to say all the reasons why I love you."

"You love me." asked Blair with a tiny smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How much do you love me?"

Riley leaned in and kissed Blair on the lips. Riley kissed her passionately as Blair pushed his head closer to hers. The camera zoomed out to show Liam staring over at where Blair was kissing Riley. A look of disappointment on his face.

Blair pulled away from Riley and giggled. His forehead resting on hers.

"Are you still filming us?" Blair snapped looking towards the camera. "What are you? Some sort of pervert."

"Umm…I…"

Blair held her hands up. "Forget it. Of course you're a pervert." she said before walking off towards a table.

Riley walked over to the camera. "Don't mind her, she can sometimes be really mean."

"_Sometimes_?"

Riley grinned. "Okay, _all_ the time."

"Riley!" called out Blair from the line. Her foot tapping impatiently.

"I gotta go. The girlfriend is calling." Riley starting walking away. "And I don't think you're a perv."

"Thanks, I guess?" said Kyle, the camera scanning around the room again.

"Hey Kyle!" the camera shifted to where Juliet was waving over to the camera. Her beautiful grin reaching from ear to ear.

"What's up Juliet?"

Juliet tucked her bright pink hair behind her ear. "So is this your new project? Total Drama Action, a behind the scenes look?"

"Something like that."

"That's pretty impressive." Todd spoke up, leaning forward towards the camera. "But if we're doing a behind the scenes look, we have to give Chef a classic Bulgiare prank."

Juliet grabbed Todd's arm. "What are you going to do? Egg him? Stealing his kitchen keys? Make him sit on a whoopee cushion?" Todd laughed. "No, baby prankster. We have to do something more dangerous."

"How about messing with all of his dresses and wigs?" Kyle suggested and Todd nodded.

"Now that's a _good_ idea."

"Like my idea wasn't good?" Juliet gasped, stabbing at her "food".

"No your ideas were perfect." Todd smiled at Juliet. "How about we try one of them on Kurt?"

"You seriously think my ideas were good?" Juliet turned to Todd, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, who wouldn't love the classic whoopee cushion prank?"

Juliet wrapped her arms around Todd's neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now we have to think about when we're going to get them and Kyle you better have that handy camera on you when these pranks happen." Juliet smiled brightly, wiggling in her seat.

"Sure, I'll be around." Kyle said as the camera moved again. The view shook as Kyle took the camera outside. The sun has already set, so the hotel was light up by the fire pit near the pool and the countless fairy lights surrounding the mezzanine level that overlooked the pool.

The camera showed Alex sitting on one of the poolside lounge chair, sitting next to him was Bronze. Both guys were discussing something.

"I had to do it, you know." Alex mumbled. "Like she was my number one fan. That meant something, I actually have a fan like that."

Bronze raised his glass. "I know what you mean. If you ask me, that was pretty cool." Bronze gulped whatever was in his glass and looked at the camera. "What are you doing dewb?"

"I'm just recording." Kyle said pointing the camera to Alex. The musician just gave the camera a goofy smile before staring at his glass. "You know just behind the scenes for the show."

"Chris put you up to that?" Bronze asked, nodding at the camera.

"Not exactly." Kyle's voice paused. "I'm just using the camera for a bit."

Bronze's eyebrow raised. "Dude, you stole that camera?"

"No… no I didn't."

"You totally did." Bronze bumped Kyle's shoulder. "You little theft."

"I'm not exactly proud of what I did."

"Why not?" Bronze leaned back into his chair, staring up at the stars. "I remember my first steal. Good times."

"I hope she's okay." quipped Alex. "Poor Laila, I didn't even vote for the poor girl."

"Is he _drunk_?"

"What are you?" Bronze glared at Kyle. "Chef or something."

"No, I'm not Chef. But don't you think that he's had a bit _too_ much?"

"Well I think _you _haven't had enough." Bronze pulled out the bottle of whisky he was hiding underneath his chair. "Now put down that camera and drink up."

The camera was put down showing Kyle grabbing the bottle. He took a sniff of it and scowled.

"Just drink it." Bronze egged him on. "Don't be a pussy."

Kyle just threw his head back and took a swig of the liquor. Bronze laughed seeing Kyle's grimance.

"How was it?"

"It burned." Kyle said. "How can you drink that crap?"

"Just ask Alex, he's on his third cup." Bronze said, as both guys looked over to Alex. He was staring up at the sky, moving his head to an imaginary beat.

"I don't think I'm deserve a fan like Laila." Alex ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just like every other girl in my life, I disappointed her."

"Man, that's not true."

"Yes, yes it is true." Alex stood up, knocking his knee against his lounge chair. He stood up by the pool. The floodlights making his green eyes shine.

"I didn't even want to do this season." Alex wobbled by the pool ledge. He took another quick swig of the bottle. "This was all my agents idea."

"Alex?" asked a feminine voice off screen. Kyle quickly picked up the camera and pointed it at the source of the new voice. It was Serena Van Der Woodsen.

She was in light pink camisole and gray boy shorts. Her hair up in a high, tight ponytail. "What are you doing?"

"Sere-OOF!" Alex quickly spun around, making him fall into the pool.

Bronze quickly dove into the water behind Alex. The musician swinging his arm wildly in the water. Bronze pulled him up onto the tiled floor.

"Thanks man." Alex coughed out as water spewed out of his mouth.

Bronze took off his shirt (revealing a _really _ripped mid-section). "It's fine just watch out for pools next time that you're drunk."

Serena put her hand on her hip. "You're _drunk_? How did you even get liquor?"

"I have my sources."

The blonde just smirked. "Well Bronze, can you please take him to his bed?"

"Why should I do it?" Bronze asked, wringing out his shirt,

"Because you did get the liqour."

Bronze glared over at the camera. "Whatever I'll take him."

Alex stood up and looked at Serena. "You're not angry at me. I hope you're not angry."

"Of course I'm not angry." Serena smiled, giving Alex a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Serena looked over as the guys walked over to the stairs. She turned around and noticed the camera in Kyle's hand.

"Let me guess? Confessional camera?"

"…Yeah."

Serena grinned. "That's so cool. Can I say something to it?"

"Sure." Kyle muttered, as Serena styled her hair and smiled to the camera.

"Hello, anyone who'll see this. I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen and I want to know why love has to be so hard?"

The camera zoomed in on Serena's face. Her blue eyes deep with confusion.

"So I've been hooking up with someone and it's not exactly something I'm proud of. Well since he has a girlfriend." Serena picked at the lounge chair. "But the thing is that I really love him and I don't know if he loves me back."

"Why would you say that?" Kyle spoke up. Serena lifted her head, wiping away the tears. "I think who ever this guy is should get his head checked."

Serena giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So did you get some pretty good footage of this place?" Serena asked.

"Did I? I've gotten Chef throwing Kurt out of the kitchen, Jason _trying_ to flirt with Charlotte, and a bunch of other things."

"You should totally sneak into Chris's trailer and show everyone exactly how ugly that guy is without all the make up he wears." Serena smiled, looking up to the hotel's mezzanine level.

Her smile dropped as she saw who was coming down the stairs.

It was Ian. His hair dripping wet and he was wearing a tight white wife beater with a pair of black drawstring pants. His eyes kept on Serena.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked impatiently.

"Why should I talk to you?"

"Serena. I just need to talk to you please."

Serena lips pursed together. "Sure. I guess it wouldn't kill me."

The beautiful socialite stood up and followed Ian through the leaf-covered hotel entrance. The camera shook away from the hotel entrance to the staircase.

Coming down the stairs (in quite a hurry) was Kimberly. She looked at the camera in disgust. "What are you doing with that? I bet Chris wouldn't like it."

"You wouldn't tell him right?" Kyle's voice said. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Whatever, why am I even wasting time on you?"

Kyle wiped the camera lens. "You were the one that started talking with me."

"Ugh! I have somewhere to go." Kimberly pulled up one of her red locks. "Don't think that I wouldn't tell Chris about this stunt."

She started walking towards the café. Kyle clumsily followed after her.

Inside the café, the place was covered in white papers. People staring at the papers with saucer eyes.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked. The camera showed his feet surrounded by white papers. "This reminds me of that scene in _Mean Girls_."

"I don't know." The prissy red head said. The slight hint of a smile was on her lips, but that disappear in a second.

The café was filled with murmurs. Even Chef was staring at one of the white pages with a wicked smile.

Kyle bent down and grabbed one of the pages. It was certainly shocking.

The page showed two teenagers making out in a car. There was a beautiful girl in only her bras, sitting on the boy's lap. Their lips clashing and their hands roaming.

Without a doubt that the two teens in the photo were Ian and Serena.

"I can't believe this." Hyacinth looked at the photo. "They wouldn't do this."

"OMG!" Annaleigh cried out as Chanel and Juliet hovered around a picture. "I totally didn't see this coming."

"Ian's a pretty lucky dude." Liam quipped. A smirk on his lips as he stared at the photo.

Hyacinth walked over to where Blair and Riley were sitting. Blair had a copy in her hand, her eyes shifting around in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Hyacinth asked the queen bee.

"No I didn't know about this." Blair passed the picture to Riley. " Why would you think I have something to do with this."

"Blair, we all know that you _aren't_ above doing something like this."

"Hyacinth. I'm her best friend. I wouldn't do this."

Liam and Jason popped up behind Hyacinth. They looked down at the picture at the middle of the table.

"When Tory sees these, she's going to flip." Jason grimaced, thinking of the furious blonde.

"We should warn Ian and Serena about this." Riley said, ripping the picture in half. "I don't think it's fair that they don't know about this."

"I agree with Riley." Liam quipped, slapping his arms to his sides.

The five teens stood up in unison, as more papers slipped from the vents.

Before they could make it to the door, it flew open. Inside came a pissed off Tory, her eyes shifting through out the room.

Her gaze fixed on the papers of her best friend and her boyfriend making out.

"Where _is_ she?" Tory asked the five teens. The camera shaking probably from Kyle's fear of Tory.

The five teens shrugged, some of them shook their heads. Tory walked up to Blair, her furious eyes glaring at the brunette.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know Tory."

Tory cracked her knuckles. "Don't give me that Waldorf. I know you know."

"I happen to know where they are." said a familiar voice. The camera turned to show Kimberly, holding a piece of paper. She looked shocked.

Liam tensed up, his teeth gritted together. Everyone just stared at the redhead.

"Where are they Kimberly?"

"Oh I saw them going upstairs to his room. Didn't we _Kyle_." Kimberly's eyes turned straight to the camera. Everyone turned back towards the camera, just realizing that Kyle had been there the whole time.

Before anyone could say anything to Kyle, Tory has burst through the café doors.

The camera shook as everyone chased after her.

Ian and Serena were sitting by the pool and they were taken back by all of the cast mates surrounding them.

"What's _up_?" asked Ian confused. Tory just glared at him. "What's going on?"

Tory pushed the picture into his chest. Ian grabbed it and stared at the picture, his eyes wide in shock.

"Where did you get this?"

Tory let down an angry giggle. "So this is what you've been doing. You've been hooking up with this skank."

Serena looked hurt, her eyes watering. "I'm so sorry Tory. This isn't Ian's fault though. It's mine."

"I don't care what you have to say Serena. You're nothing but a slut."

Tears started to fall from Serena's blue eyes. Tory smirked in anger, though it dropped when she saw Todd. Serena quickly hugged Todd's midsection, sobbing into his chest.

"Tory, I think you should go." Todd said, staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Even _you're_ taking her side?"

"Tory, don't you think you've made enough of a scene?"

Tory shook her head in shock. "Are you trying to get back at me?"

The two ex's just stared at each other. Tory's blue eyes were watering, tears spilling. Todd just stared at her sternly.

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!_

The ground began to shake wildly. Rumble was flying around the cast mates.

Pool water was flying everywhere and cast mates running around like crazy.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell was that?"

"RUN!"

"Come on Kyle!" screamed Chetan as the camera followed her. Her wavy black hair swing behind her. Everything was shaking wildly. A huge fireball flied passed them.

Around them were a bunch of interns and extra's running for cover. A bunch of smoke engulfing around the camera.

"Chetan! Where are you!"

Chetan's face came through the smoke. Her hand grabbed Kyle's. A frantic look on her face. "C'mon!"

"Where are you guys going!" screamed Juliet. A gash on her shoulder. She leaned on Chetan as a bunch of interns bumped into them. "We need to leave. We need to move."

Kyle followed Chetan and Juliet through a city street set. The camera turned around shiftly. A bunch of people were running down the street. Through a tiny gap through the city streets, showed a large grey leg a couple of blocks away. "What was that? Oh my god!"

Chetan ran into a store and Kyle followed. They both slid into one of the aisles.

Dave, the same intern that drove them here locked the door. **(1) **The lights flickered above.

"What's going on?" screamed Chetan. Her face sweaty and eyes shifting around nervously. "What made that noise."

"Oh my god!" Juliet cried into her knees. The camera zoomed in on her dirty pink hair. "What about Todd? One minute I was next to him and now I don't know where he is!"

"Chetan is that you?" asked a familiar voice. The camera zoomed to show Jason crawling towards them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. But what's going on?" Chetan asked, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck. She grabbed him tightly as the large footsteps shook the deli. Bags of chips falling all around them. The lights shutting off above them.

"Did you guys see tha-"

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!_

The glass panel from in front of the store shattered, spraying them with glass. Dust spilling into the store making it difficult to breath.

The camera topple over showing Kyle kneeled over, trying to catch his breath.

Jason started to crawl over to the store entrance. The dust making it hard to breathe.

"Jason, where are you going?"

"Jason don't go out there."

Jason turned around. "Wait here."

Juliet looked at Chetan, in shock. "Chetan. Make him stop, he can't go out there."

The camera followed Chetan and Juliet follow Jason outside. The street was covered in dust and fire. Several building had been toppled over and cars stomped flat. Papers were falling from the sky, one of them being Serena and Ian's picture.

"Oh my god!" The camera shifted over to show Annaleigh, covered in dust and stumbling.

"Annaleigh?" Juliet walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Are you okay. You need to sit down." The two girls sitting over a sidewalk ledge.

"We need help here." Chetan followed the voice through the dust. People coughed up dust around them as they continued to walk away from whatever was happening. "I think they're over here." Chetan waved at the camera.

The dust around them cleared up to show Todd and Liam. They were both covered in dust and Todd's mouth was bloodied. Liam had several scratchs on his face.

But between their arms was Blair. The queen bee was hanging distorted, her knees scarped and bloody. Her face was covered in dust and her dress was ripped.

"What happened?" Kyle asked as far off police sirens rang through the dust. Around them cars were flipped over and fire was everywhere. "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine idiot."

"I guess she's alright." Kyle said sarcastically. They walked back over to where the Annaleigh and Juliet were sitting. Annaleigh sobbing onto Juliet's shoulder. Chetan had come back from inside the store with a bottle of water and an icepack.

"What did you see?" Chetan looked up at the camera. "You said you saw it before we went inside the store."

"Yeah. I do. I must have caught it on the camera."

"Hey guys." Chetan stood up, screaming between the talking guys. "Kyle got it on camera."

Liam looked at the camera. "What are you waiting for? Rewind it!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Kyle pointed down the camera. "Let me rewind it."

* * *

"_I know I should be sad that poor Lilly was eliminated. But it wasn't like she didn't leave in sty-."_

* * *

"What was that?" Jason asked confused. "All you got was Annaleigh's old confessional."

"Guys, c'mon let's just stay calm." Todd said, easing out the voices. "We don't know what the hell we saw. We just know that it's still here so we get the hell out of here. Now."

"What's happening?" The camera went over to where Annaleigh and Juliet was sitting. Juliet looked confused as she held Annaleigh in her arm. The usually bubbly blonde had even said one word since they'd seen her. "I think we're going to get out of here." Kyle said, pointing down at Annaleigh. "Is she okay to walk?"

"Yeah. I think she is." Juliet replied, standing up holding onto Annaleigh's arm.

"It was eating people." cried Annaleigh. "It was eating them."

Juliet looked back at the camera shocked.

* * *

The group moved along a dust covered street. They were surrounded by a lot of people. All looking for a way out of the film lot.

"C'mon guys keep it moving." Chetan said as she walked beside Jason. Next to them was a turned over car, the flames reaching up high.

"Can you watch her for a minute?" Juliet asked, looking over at Annaleigh.

The camera nodded, obviously because Kyle said yes. Juliet grinned and walked over to where Todd was standing, giving him a tight hug. Todd looking relived to have seen her. "Where did you go?" asked Juliet.

"Hey, Kyle is your phone working?" Liam turned around to ask. He was still holding up Blair.

"Damn! I left it in my room."

"How about you Annaleigh?" Liam asked as Annaleigh searched her pockets. She pulled out her Treo. She waved it around for a couple of seconds. "I have no signal."

The noises of helicopters, dogs barking, and people crying filled the air. They passed by a truck that had ran into a French restaurant.

"Kyle! C'mon!" shouted Jason as they continued to walk over to where everyone was heading. They could see a bridge off to the distance.

"Oh my god!" screamed Annaleigh as they heard someone let out a bloodcurdling scream from inside an ambulance. Todd just grabbed her and they kept on moving.

"Let's go!" shouted two police officers before them. "Move it! Move it!"

"Excuse me officer. What's going on?"

The police officer shook his head. "You've got to keep moving son. We can't answer any questions."

The bridge was coming up closer. People filled the street in front of them, everyone going towards the bridge to get out of the lot.

"Once we get to the bridge we'll be safe."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked Annaleigh rubbing her shoulder. Annaleigh shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. "You know you have us. You're safe.""Annaleigh, You saw it. What was that thing?"

"Not now Kyle." Juliet said as they followed Jason. Annaleigh turned back at the camera looking dumbfounded. She looked like she didn't even know what she saw.

"Sorry."

The group continued to walk down the street towards the opening of the bridge. Helicopter shining down lights towards the bridge. Blair turned her face to Liam's shoulder.

"I wonder what happened to everyone else."

Chetan looked back towards the camera. Her black hair flying because of the wind. "All I remember was running out with you. I didn't even see where everyone else went."

"I hope that they're all okay!"

"Is that Kurt?" Blair asked as they all turned their heads to where she was pointing. Up a couple of feet on the bridge was Kurt. He was standing on a light post, waving towards the group.

The camera waved around showing the waters below the bridge. Behind them was a couple of building still blazing brightly. Spews of orange and yellow filled the night.

"Kurt! Wait for us!" yelled Jason, trying to be heard over the helicopter's above. The blue haired goofball looked over at them confused. He shook his head, probably because he couldn't heard a word Jason had just yelled.

"What the fuck!"

The camera whirled over to where the Kurt was standing. He looked up right before a giant grey tail crushed down on the bridge. Bridge cables were snapping all around them. Wood raining down on them.

"Run!" yelled Liam as everyone stared to run off of the bridge. Blair gripping onto his hand as they ran passed Kyle.

"Todd!" screamed Juliet as she quickly got to her feet. "Todd!"

The camera showed the bridge collapsing before Kyle. Everything falling down into the ocean. Juliet looked back, crying. "Oh my god! Kurt!"

Groups of people just ran passed the camera before Kyle collapsed down next to Jason and Chetan. The two of them gasping for hair. Liam was laying down on the floor, while Blair was crying into her knees. Annaleigh was sitting next to her, crying on her shoulder. Todd and Juliet were standing, catching their breath.

"Oh my god!" Juliet cried, everyone turning back to her. "The bridge it _collapsed_. What about Kurt?"

They were sitting in front of the signature black and white stripes of Sephora. Everyone sat in dead silence even through all of the commotion going on around them. They all knew what had happened to their cast mate and fellow friend.

"Guys, we've got to keep moving." Todd said as he shook his head. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I know we need to get out of this film lot."

The cast mates helped each other up. No one saying a word as they continued to move. The camera shifted over to inside the Sephora, the television on the window displays all showing the exact same words.

"State of Emergency. Evacuate Immediately."

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. I actually enjoyed it though it's hard writing without confessionals. But I'm glad I'm done because this is actually one of my favorite challenges. Oh and there isn't alot of line breaks just because of the way the "episode" was filmed. It was continous so that explains the lack of line breaks.**

**1. Just wanted to give my favorite intern, Dave an appearance! **

**So I'll give a shout out to whoever guess what movie this challenge is based off of? Also isn't it awesome seeing a behind the scene look at the cast mates and the drama. Which there was plenty of in this chapter (**_**though I won't spoil for you guys that didn't read the whole chapter**_**)**

**Also the next chapters should be out really soon. Though they'll be longer than this one. This is one of the shortest chapters I've written yet. It being summer and everything, it's giving me extra time to really make great story lines and character development for you guys. **

**I want to say thank you to whoever is reading and everyone that is reviewing. You guys make me want to work harder and faster (that sounded sort of pervy) to release these chapters. **

**I promise I'll start writing pretty soon, ****PLEASE VOTE** **and until take care!**


	10. Ep3, Pt2: Run for your LIVES!

**I think this is the fastest I've updated in a while and I'm pretty proud. **

**Oh and c'mon guys, how am I suppose to know if I'm doing something right, if no one is barely reviewing. If this story turns to crap, I blame you guys. **

**(Just kidding, though do review.)**

**And for those that didn't know, there's still a poll going on. So keep voting!**

**For those who are sensitive to cursing. There's a lot of it in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you. So there it is and I hope you guys read it. **

**Disclaimer: Um… do I know anything in this chapter… I don't think **_**so**_**. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Run For Your LIVES! **

"Where are we going?" Juliet asked holding onto Todd's forearm. She had tied her bubblegum pink hair up.

"I don't know." whispered Todd, shaking his head. "I just don't know."

"I can't believe what happened at the bridge."

Everyone became quite. Just minutes ago, they saw their fellow cast mates and _sometimes _friend Kurt get crushed by a giant grey tail. It brought down the entire bridge with it, leaving the people in the film lot to find a new way out of it.

"Are you okay to walk?" Liam asked Blair. He used a really soft tone, that took the others by surprise. "If you're not, you can still stay on my shoulder."

"Liam, I think I'm fine." Blair ran a hand through her dark brown locks. She was covered in dust and her knees were bloody. "Do guys know where we're going?"

The camera turned to the others, most of them looking down and out. Helicopters flying loudly above them. That didn't stop people from sneaking into trailers and running out with a bunch of stolen stuff.

"Maybe we should see what's going on in there." Chetan eyebrow raised. The other cast mates turned their heads to a certain _someone's_ trailer.

That certain someone being Chris McLean.

"No, guys we can't do that." Juliet called out after the other teens. Jason pushed out the door and they spilled inside. The trailer was huge and covered in photos of the raven-haired host. Some of him smiling, and others showing Chris trying his best at serious.

"I think he left his bathtub on." Annaleigh said as water leaked from under the door. The blonde opened it and it showed a running bath complete with bubbles.

She turned her head to the camera, confused.

"I'm guessing he left in a hurry?"

"What a waste of bubbles." Annaleigh shook his head, before staring at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god! He has my perfect shade of masacara. Cobalt Black."

"Guys, I think you might want to see this." Jason's voice called out from the living room. The camera followed Annaleigh as they walked back to the living room. Everyone was surrounding the television. On the TV was a live broadcast of whatever was going on. It showed Military personnel shooting at some crab-like thing that was falling off of the grey monster.

"From what we can see Bob, Miltary personnel is trying to create a blockade and is persuading everyone to evacuate the premises."

It switched to an aerial view of the monster. It seemed to walk like a gorilla and it was screaming out to the sky.

"Mary it appears that things are falling off of the creature."

"Yes! It does." screamed the on field reporter. "They are pieces of it falling down on the street. Whatever they are, they are moving." It showed one of the crab-like things jumping on a civilian. "Oh my god!"

Todd walked over to the television and shut it off. He stared down at his friends.

"I don't know what is going on but I know that we have to get find an evacuation site."

Blair shook her head. "But where's the closest one? What if we can't find one?"

The camera zoomed in on her crying on Annaleigh's shoulder. The two ex-friends actually embracing each other. Everyone just looked at each other.

"We'll find one. I promise you guys that we'll find one." Todd said seriously as he squeezed Blair's shoulder. The queen bee placed her hand on his.

* * *

"Did you see those _things_?"

Chetan cracked her knuckles. "What could those things have been anyways?"

"Maybe they're it's babies?" said Annaleigh. She poured water from her water bottle into her hand and rubbed it through her hair.

"I don't think they were it's offspring." Kyle's voice said. "I think that they were more like parasites."

"Whatever they are." Jason grinned. "I'm ready to kill it's ugly ass."

The group was walking through the empty city streets. Other than a lone person running in an opposite direction, they hadn't really seen that many people lately.

"I really hope our other friends are okay." Juliet quipped, looking back at the camera. Even though Juliet had barely gotten to know the cast, she was extremely worried for everyone's well being as it could be seen on her worried face.

"I'd die to know how Chanel was doing right now." Annaleigh sighed as they hear a loud screech. They knew that it was coming from the creature, but they didn't want to say it out aloud.

Blair's eye were watering. "I really hope that Riley's okay. One minute he was right next to me. We were both running away from the hotel and then in the dust, I couldn't find him. I could hear his voice but I don't find him. That when I felt it coming and hide under a car." Tears started streaming down her face. "He was right next to me."

Liam rubbed her back as they walked. "Now I beat I'm the last people you want to hear from right now but I bet you that Riley's alright. He's a pretty tough son of a bitch."

Blair unexpectedly hugged Liam. He was taken a bit back by it but he still hugged her back. He ran his fingers through her hair as they took a break.

A several blocks away, fiery plumes filled the sky.

"But where do you think Chris went?"

"Dude, I bet you that douche knew about this and is already out of here." Jason said as they continued to walk through the city streets.

"It wouldn't shock me." Blair grumbled as she stumbled on her heels. Liam always a few steps behind ready to catch her.

"If I remember correctly this should be where the diner is." Jason said, as he turned into a alleyway. Some of the teens were resistant to walk into it.

"Okay, I'm not walking through some dingy nasty alley." Blair complained. Her hands were on her hips and a disgusted expression was on her face.

"Well princess, you can always just walk around and run into that thing."

Blair stomped her foot like a child and stormed into the alleyway. The whole place was dripping with water and smelled like rotten eggs and spoiled milk.

"Jason, this place _reeks_." Liam said as they walked down the dimly lit alleyway.

Water beads dropped on the camera lens. A red fabric pulled up on the screen and cleaned it. It was pulled up and showed Kyle smiling at it. His hair covered in dust and a small gash on his cheek.

"What were you even doing back here?" Chetan asked as she raised her leg over a pile of garbage. All Jason did was raise his eyebrow and no one asked anything after.

"Help!" yelled two voice from behind them. Everyone stared at each other in confused.

"Who the hell could that be?" Todd asked as he tired to see through the darkness. The dim light shining above them flickering wildly. Annaleigh let out a gasp as a loud thump came from the darkness. Behind them Blair had gripped onto Liam's forearm tightly. Chetan gripped an iron pipe, shaking in her hands.

"Woo!" screamed Mark as he held his hands up. "I hope that pipe isn't up for me."

"Maybe it was." Chetan mumbled as she threw the pipe into the trash. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"He was with me." A familiar voice said as she walked out of the darkness. It was Kimberly. Her red hair was matted to her face and she had several gashes.

"Did you see what happened back there?" Mark asked as Annaleigh hugged him. "What was that thing? Have you guys even seen anyone else?"

Everyone remained quite. They wished they could give him an answer.

"The last thing I remembered was the argument in the courtyard and then rumble and fire." Mark said as they stood around in a circle.

"There has to be a logical reason why this is all happening." Kimberly said as she flipped her red hair.

"So is your logical reason, Kimberly?" Blair snapped. Liam stood behind Blair defensively. "Because I would love to know why some god damn monster appeared out of no where."

A smirk on Liam's face cause Kimberly to glare at him. The camera spun between Blair and Kimberly.

"Look being angry at each other isn't going to get us anywhere." Juliet held her hands up. Everyone looked shocked as the usually polite teenager raised her voice." We need to stick together right now."

"Well the alleyway goes just for a little bit more and I remember that the diner was near a terminal."

"You better be right about this." Chetan said as she bumped into Jason.

The group continued walking through the dimly lit passageway. Annaleigh's hand was clamped down on Mark forearm. Kimberly was grimacing at the conversation between Jason and Chetan.

"Hey guys, wouldn't it be shocking if we see a bum on fire?"

"Why would we want to see that?" Kimberly asked, looking at the camera annoyed.

"Oh my god!" cried Annaleigh. Her blue eyes looking around scared. "How would light a poor bum on fire!"

"Well they use to do it New York City and since this a NYC set, wouldn't that be authentic."

"Well lets just hope that Chris didn't go all out with these sets." Todd said, shaking his head.

"I still think it'd be pretty cool." muttered Kyle as he zoomed in onto Todd and Juliet holding hands. A sly smile on Juliet's bow-shaped lips.

"Hey, I see the street!" Jason cried out from in front of the group. Smiles and sighs of relief coming from everyone.

As they were walking out of the alleyway, a group of people ran over towards them. They ran as if something was coming towards them.

"Run!" yelled a intern that would always be smoking out near the hotel. He stood in front of the camera, a frantic look on his face. "Dude, save yourself."

"Man, are you high?"

"No I'm not _high_!" screamed the intern before running off down the alleyway.

"Tengo una familia." A gorgeous Hispanic man begged to Kimberly. "Me necesitan."

¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme!" **(1)**

Kimberly pushed his hands off of her shirt. "First of all, I don't know Spanish _amigo_, and second. This is Vera Wang!"

The Hispanic man stared at her confused as Kimberly ran off.

Jason and Liam looked down the alleyway. They were both staring at a blonde head running down the alleyway, her hands waving above her head frantically.

"Dude, was that Paris _Hilton_?" **(2) **asked Jason, as he tiled his head. His eyes focus on her butt.

"I think that was her."

Blair cleared her throat behind the two guys. A stern look on her hand and her arms crossed over her chest. "Now if you guys are done staring, we have a terminal to get too."

Kyle followed behind them to the street. It was covered with people trying to get to the planes in front of them. Bright lights shined in the teens faces.

"Guys stick together!" yelled Todd as the crowed started to push them apart. The camera could see Blair and Liam holding onto Annaleigh's hand. The crowd trying to push Annaleigh away.

"Mark, where are you going?" yelled Jason as they stared at the party animal rush through the crowds. The military was pushing everyone back as they tried to get onto a helicopter.

"Civilians please calm down." yelled one from a mega-phone. "You will all be taken away from this film lot."

"Please don't tell me." Blair started as she glared at a raven-haired man climbing into a helicopter. "That that's Chris Mclean!"

The man turned around to show that familiar cocky grin, those cobalt black eyes, and smug attitude. Of course it was Chris Mclean.

"Why does he get to go first!"

"Because I'm Chris Mclean!" Chris said through the megaphone. "Duh!"

Everyone started pushing again towards the helicopter pad. Chris wave everyone a wave before boarding his helicopter. The crowd yelling loud and furiously.

"Mark! Get back over here!" yelled Annaleigh as Blair and Liam held her back.

Mark looked back angrily at them. "If that douche Chris Mclean and get a ride, why not us!"

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!_

The grey creature sent Chris's helicopter flying into a building, it exploded into a fiery ball. It fell a couple of feet from where Chetan and Jason were standing.

Everyone ran from the screaming creature. It's jagged mouth screaming into the night sky.

"Run!" screamed Liam as he grabbed Annaleigh and Blair's hands. The camera shaked as it followed behind them, Annaleigh turning around every so often.

"Oh my god! Mark!" Annaleigh gasped, turning around. Everyone turned around to see Mark and a group of others get crushed under the monsters foot.

"Duck!" The camera ducked behind a car as a tank rolled down the street, shooting at the creature. Blair and Annaleigh were holding each other and Liam was yelling at Todd from across the street.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

The loud sounds of the rockets and bullets filled the street. Dust covered the creature, so it was barely seeable. Blair held Annaleigh closely as the blonde cried.

Liam pointed out towards the trees at the end of the streets. It was clearly a jungle set. "Go to the jungle!" Liam tired to yell over the loud booms.

Jason shrugged, not understanding what he was saying.

"Look, we're going to run towards the trees."

"Liam, I don't know." screamed Blair. "I think we've seen enough trees."

"Would you rather get shot or squashed by that thing!"

Blair shook her head, as the brunette squeezed her Annaleigh's hand. Liam grabbed Blair's hand and started running off towards the jungle.

"Oh my god!" yelled Kyle. The camera turned around to see the monster stomp down just a couple of yards from them.

A burning fireball was coming towards the camera until it was knocked down into the grass.

"Kyle, man are you okay?" Todd's voice asked as coughing and sobbing could be heard. Bullets and screeching sounded off to the distance.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Kyle coughed. "What the hell was that thing?"

The camera was picked up and showed a dark jungle. Creepy vines falling over the trees and a feeling that something was staring at you.

"Did you see where Chetan and Jason went?" Blair asked as she had her arms wrapped around Annaleigh. The blonde was sobbing dramatically.

"Did Mark really get crushed by that thing?"

"Annaleigh, listen to me." Blair held her friend in her arms. "We need to survive this. You have a family that is counting on you to survive so please calm down."

"Man, that thing really crushed Mark."

Blair and Liam looked back at the camera sternly. "Sorry."

"Jason!" cried out Liam as he looked around. "Chetan!"

"Can you believe that I made out with Mark." Annaleigh muttered to Blair. A smile on her lips. "And he wasn't that bad. Poor Mark."

Blair giggled, her head shaking. "Annaleigh, why did I ever stop talking to you."

"I don't know but I miss you." Annaleigh hugged Blair unexpectedly. The queen bee hugged her tightly. The camera turned to the shaking leaves in front of them.

"Hey! What did I miss?" asked Jason as Chetan helped him up. The rebel was bleeding from his lip. He looked pretty banged up.

"What happened?"

"I got thrown into a tree." Jason rubbed his neck. "And it was big tree okay."

Chetan shook her head behind him, with a coy smile.

"So where is Juliet and Todd?" Chetan asked as she sat down Indian-style. "Oh and the annoying red head."

"That annoying red head is right here." Kimberly said as she made her way through leaves. Her red hair was filled with leaves and her knees were scrapped and bloodied.

"_Shit_" muttered Chetan as she sat next to Annaleigh and Blair.

"Did you see Todd and Juliet?" asked Jason as Kimberly pulled out a vine from her puffy red head.

"They were right behind me." Kimberly shrugged. "I guess they went off alone."

The camera zoomed out to show everyone's annoyed, pissed off, or confused glares.

A loud cough came from behind the leaves that Kimberly had just come from.

Todd and Juliet were completely covered in leaves and they were both glaring at Kimberly.

"Thanks for running off." Juliet said as she plopped down tired. Todd leaned against a tree.

"You're welcome."

"Guys if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of the jungle." Chetan interrupted everyone as she pointed around her.

"Actually a jungle set."

Chetan glared at the camera. "So how the hell are we going to get out of here and find an evacuation center?"

"I say we keep moving north." Todd said as he pointed forward. "If any we'll find an exit somewhere from this set."

"I don't think it'd be smart of us to walk through this jungle." Kimberly said as she looked around.

"Set." Kyle's voice said off screen.

"Whatever."

"Well I'm going where ever Todd is going." Chetan said as she walked over to the messy haired brunette. A smirk on his lips.

One by one everyone walked over to where Todd was standing, even Blair walked over without a complaint. Kimberly just looked at everyone as if she'd been smacked in the face.

"So are you coming?" Todd asked the drama queen as he started walking forward.

Kimberly dropped her crossed arms and huffed by the camera angrily. "I have no choice."

* * *

"Man, I can't see a thing!" cried out Todd's voice in the darkness.

"Who's touching me!"

"Um…I think that was me."

"Kyle, doesn't the camera have a light or something?" Blair's voice asked in the darkness.

"I don't know. It should."

A moment later, a blinding white light filled the area in front of it. All of the other teenagers covered their eyes and faces from the light. "Found it."

"I think we noticed genius." Kimberly muttered as she patted at her arm.

"Man, these guys really make these sets as authentic as possible." Juliet said as water was dripping down from the trees. The whole jungle was filled with monkey cries, growls and rustling trees.

"I guess I'll stay in the back." Kyle said as she move the camera over to where Liam was checking out on Blair's leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a tone that was completely uncharacteristic for the bad boy. His green eyes looked up at hers with a look of care.

Blair nodded, as she looked away from him. "I'm fine Liam, you don't have to worry about me."

Liam stood up straight and cheered out his hand. "Of course I have to care Blair."

Blair pursed her lips as she took his hand. He wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

"I hope you don't think I forgive you."

"I didn't expect it." said Liam as he looked down at Blair's brown eyes and started walking again.

"So what do you think it is?"

The camera turned to the right where Annaleigh held her hand to her face.

"Sorry about that Annaleigh."

"It's fine." She giggled as she walked beside Kyle. "I thought that you should have someone to talk to since you were back here alone."

"Well thank you."

"So what do you think that thing is?" Annaleigh asked, her blue eyes looking at the camera nervously.

"I don't know. It could have came from the sea or something?"

"You think so?" Annaleigh tilted her head. Her blonde waves falling gracefully. "But how could something that big be down there and no one had ever seen it?"

"Well I heard they found this fish that everyone was extinct but they found it."

"What's extinct?" Annaleigh asked confused.

Jason patted Annaleigh's shoulder. "It's when something is here anymore."

"Oooh! Oh my god!" Annaleigh cried sadly. "Maybe that's why that thing is angry. Because it's extinct."

"Does she notice the things that come out of her mouth?" whispered Chetan as she walked by Jason.

"You'll get used to it" He said as Chetan accidentally bumped her shoulder into his. He ran a finger through his black hair.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you did that on purpose."

"Oh you freaking wish." Chetan laughed as they walked ahead of the camera.

"You know I do wish." Jason said as Chetan smirked. The two friends looking at each other.

"Well keep dreaming."

"Don't worry I will." He said as he watched Chetan walk over to Todd and Juliet.

"Man, do those lines ever work?"

Jason turned around and winked. "What do you think made me _Seventeen's_ hottest rebel?"

"I don't know. Stupid girls." Kyle said as Jason glared back at the camera. Annaleigh giggled next to Jason. "That was a good one."

"Oh screw you two." Jason sneered as he pushed his hands into his pockets and kept walking.

"He doesn't mean that." Annaleigh smiled back at the camera. "I learned that from last season, he's really a sweetheart."

"Am not!" yelled Jason from over near the front.

A loud crack boomed through the jungle. The camera pointed up to show a crack of lightening light up the sky.

"Oh just our luck." Kimberly scoffed as she looked up at the sky. "What else can possibly happen?"

"You don't possibly want to know."

Everyone looked back at the camera. "What it's true. It could always ra-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Blair glared back at the camera. "We're still on this set and if I know something about Chris Mclean, he probably rigged this place to start pouring if we say that word."

Everyone stayed quiet, agreeing with the queen bee. Even if Chris had just been monster chow, doesn't mean he would still mess with them.

"Wait." Annaleigh eyes lit up. "Is the word rai-"

Chetan put her hand over the blonde's mouth. A surprise squeak coming from her mouth.

"I say we get out of here pretty quick." Todd said looking around. "Because I don't know about you guys but this place is creeping me out."

As if on cue, a loud screech rang out through the jungle. The camera spun and showed Blair clutching on tightly to Liam. He looked down at her with his boyish grin and she quickly let go.

"Why could we have had Willow here?" Annaleigh pouted. "She's like awesome with jungles and woods. She the one that got us out last time."

"I'm pretty sure her name is Willie." Juliet quipped as she played with her bubblegum pink ends. "And I do agree, we would have probably gotten out by now."

"Dude, do you really think that everyone's dead?" Chetan asked as she kicked a rock with her combat boots. "Like that'd be pretty fucked up if we survived and everyone else is dead."

Everyone stood quickly. A another crack of thunder rang above them.

"Look I don't mean to be the bitch here." Kimberly said as a couple of the teens scoffed. "But I mean c'mon, we need to get the hell out this jungle and survive."

Everyone began to trudge again as lighting filled the jungle.

"Dude isn't it like dangerous to use electronics during lighting storms?" Todd said as he looked in front of him. Juliet was close by his side.

"I don't care." Kyle could be heard saying. "I need to keep filming, people would want to see this."

"So I guess it's pretty awesome that you're doing this." Juliet smiled at him.

"I guess so. Hopefully people will see this and know what the hell that _thing_ is."

"Oh shit, look!" Liam said as he pointed ahead of them. In front of them as a tree blazing, probably a strike of lighting hit it. "Can we grab some branch for fire?"

"That's pretty smart idea Liam." Todd said as he walked with Liam over to the burning tree.

"Finally some freaking light." Chetan said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "No offence but that camera light was getting pretty annoying."

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Kyle hand came in front of the camera. The light quickly shut off. The fire casting an orange hue against the teens faces.

"Oh my god!" That's freaking nasty!" Blair screamed as she looked down at her feet. The camera pointed to the ground to show rats running all in the same direction.

"They're all running the same direction." Jason noticed as the rodents ran around the tree and into the darkness again.

"Why would they be doing that?" Annaleigh asked as she raised her knee-high boot clad foot. A rodent running from under her leg and it seemed to give her a thumbs up.

"Maybe their running away from something…" Kimberly muttered, just as a loud screech rang out from behind them.

"Kyle, does that camera that in the dark mood?" Jason asked quietly. His face sternly as he stared at the trees in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." The camera shook as Kyle fumbled with it. "There I've got it."

Lightening cracked above them and the rain started to pour down on them.

The camera raised again to show three of those crab monster things that were falling off of the monster. One of the creatures was swinging on a tree branch and flew off it.

"Run! Run! Just run!" yelled Kyle as the camera started shaking and screaming could be heard. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

One of the crab monster flew on top of Juliet, knocking her down. It's jaw snapping at her. It's legs running all over the romantics back.

Jason tried to get it away but it just screeched at it and snapped at his hand.

"Juliet! Oh my god!" screamed Blair as she turned around.

Liam and Todd came back with branches on fire. Todd swung his branch at the creature as he kicked it away. "Get away from her motherfucker!"

Just as the camera turned around, one of the creatures flew straight at the lens. It's jaws snapping at the lens. The camera laid on the ground showing Jason kicking at one of them.

Chetan tired kicking at the creature but another one flew on top of her, tumbling her to the ground. She was kicking and punching the creatures snapping jaw.

The camera shook again. showing one of the creature still biting at Kyle. He tried kicking at the furious creature. Its jaw biting near his junk.

"Ahh! It's trying to eat my dick!"

"Get off of him! Get off of him!" Annaleigh yelled as she swung at the creature on top of Kyle, with a large branch. "Leave him al-AHHHH!"

Blood splattered on the camera lens as another crab like monster flung on top of Annaleigh and begun dragging her off into the jungle. Her hands sinking into the dirt as Annaleigh kicked at the creatures jaw with her heel.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Kyle as he stood up. He tried to go after her but another creature snapped at his hand. The camera flew down as a yellow substance covered bits of the screen.

It showed Annaleigh scared hand and a hand reaching out towards her before the creature dragged her deeper into the jungle.

"ANNALEIGH!"

A shot rang out from behind Kyle, flinging one off the creatures away from Blair.

Liam was holding out one of the familiar paintball guns (it was covered in guitar and had a huge _L_ on it) from the last challenge. **(3)**

"Screw this!" yelled Kimberly as the camera turned to her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE AROUND LOSERS LIKE YOU GUYS!" She ran off towards the right. A few seconds later, a bloodcurdling scream rang out from where Kimberly ran off towards.

"We need to go! Run! Run!" yelled Liam as he carried Blair in his arms. The camera shook as it followed the remain teens. The creatures screeching directly behind them. Mud flying everywhere as they crawled their way.

"In there!" yelled Chetan as she pointed up at a door ahead of them. Todd jumped and pushed the door open. He pulled up Blair and Juliet into the room.

"Go, go!" screamed Liam as he shot another one of the creatures in the head. Jason helped up an injured Chetan into the room.

Liam quickly dove up into the room and the camera looked back one more time as a pair of jaw snapped as it blocked the door from closing.

Juliet, Jason and Todd pushed the door shut as the creature pulled it's jaw out of the doorway. Juliet quickly hatched the door shut.

* * *

"Oh my god!" cried Blair. Her sobbing filling up the room.

The camera showed Kyle, a gash on his forehead. He wiped the blood and the weird yellow substance off the camera. He looked stunned and out of breath.

They were sitting in what seemed like a office. They were all soaked in water, mud and blood. The room had two vending machines and had a large sofa where Blair was sitting.

Jason, Juliet and Todd had slid down and were sitting against the door. Chetan had taken a seat next to the plastic white table in the center of the dim lit room.

"What about Annaleigh!" Blair screamed as everyone remained quiet. "She's still out there!"

Kyle turned the camera towards the queen bee. Her head was hung but the tears dripping onto the floor, told that she was crying.

Juliet walked away from the door and sat down next to Blair. She wrapped her arms around her and Blair quickly cried into her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The camera turned to show Chetan holding her shoulder. A look of pain across her face.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She grinned as she breathed deeply. "Check how bad it is."

The camera raised and zoomed on Chetan's injury. It was a large bite mark. It was pretty deep and blood was pouring out of it. "How bad is it?"

"It looks like it hurts…"

"So you're telling me that it doesn't look attractive." The rebellious girl smirked as she breathed in deeply. Blood spilling down her shoulder.

Behind her, Liam was prying the vending machine open with a crowbar. It gave a final pry and it few open, several bottles falling onto the ground.

"Here, you think you can wash it off?" Liam asked as he put a bottle next to Chetan. His face worried as he looked at her back.

"Sure, it's worth a shot." Chetan said as Liam and Kyle wet a couple of paper towels for her. Chetan grabbed them and pressed it against the wound, the look on her face said it all.

"Those things came out of nowhere."

"What the fuck were those things?" Jason asked from his spot at the door. He seemed to be out of breath.

"They took Annaleigh…" Blair could be heard sobbing. "They took one of my best friends."

"One of them tried to drag me away." Jason smirked as he rested his head back.

Chetan turned around with a grin. "Maybe he was trying to make you his queen."

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Chetan grimaced as she squeezed the paper down on her bleed.

Todd stood up from his spot on the door and walked away from the rest of the teens. His face was confused and he had gashes all over his hands.

"Man, Chetan's hurt pretty bad." Kyle's voice said.

"I don't know what to do?" Todd let out, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I can go out and look for help or something."

"You can't do that alone." Liam said squeezing Todd's shoulder. "You've got us and we'll go with you."

Juliet squeezed Chetan's shoulder as the raven-haired girl let out a gasp.

"I'm not staying in here." Chetan quipped. "I rather face whatever is out there than die in a dirty room."

"Are you okay to walk?" asked Todd as Chetan nodded.

"So let me get this straight. We can either die in _here_ or outside?"

"We don't even know where we're going." Juliet said with a shrug. "Let's just go up there, look around and hopefully get some help."

Todd walked over to the door and opened it just a creak. After a second of watching, he opened the door and they walked out. Blair was still shaking but Liam was holding onto her tightly.

They walked out onto a New York City subway station. The tellers booth was empty and the fluorescent lights above flickered wildly.

"Fifty-Ninth street?" Blair looked confused. "We're on the East Side."

"Do you know where you are?" Todd asked Blair as she looked at the sign happily.

"Of course I know where I am."

A bright light shined from two doors in front of them. Todd walked towards it.

"That's weird."

He pulled the glass doors open into what seemed to be a department store. Around them was racks and racks of clothing. Blair looking at everything disgusted.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked her as they followed Todd into the white light.

"Ugh! I think we just walked into _Bloomingdales_." The queen bee said pointing at the signature sign.

"What's wrong with Bloomingdales?"

"It's a department store." Blair cringed. "I would never be caught dead in one of these places."

"Hello?"

"Is anybody there?"

The camera turned around to Chetan. The wild child looked pale as if all the blood was sucked out of her. She was clutching her stomach and her eyes seemed to be closing on her.

"Are you okay?" Kyle's voice said from behind the camera.

"I'm a little dizzy." Chetan's eyes closing and she swayed.

"You want to sit down for a second?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." She shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

"She needs a doctor." Juliet's voice was heard off screen.

Chetan took a deep breath and stared at the white light ahead of them. "I'm fine."

"Ah!"

The camera turned around to show all the teens holding their hands up in the air. In front of them stood a couple of uniformed soldiers, all holding up their guns.

"Nobody move."

"It's just us." Juliet said to the solider, who remained aiming at them. "They're only seven of us."

"We've got seven civilians." A solider who was aiming at Liam, said into his walkie. "Roger."

"Come on move." said one of the soldiers as they grabbed onto their arms and pulled them into a tent.

"Excuse sir, do you know what it is." Juliet asked the lead solider. "The things out there."

"Nobody is telling me what it is." The solider turned around. "But whatever it is, it's winning."

The solider pushed the curtain aside to show that the Bloomingdales had been transformed into a makeshift hospital. All over the place were cots with wounded soldiers on them. Screams and yells filled the place as the teens continued to follow the man. The whole place just remind them of their countless friends that were missing and could possibly be dead.

A couple of men in hazard suits walked by the camera. A body laid on the gurney as they wheeled in passed them.

"What happened?" The solider asked as the man in the suit shook his head.

"We had another bite."

"Those fuckers just don't quit."

The body on the gurney had familiar blood red hair and it had beautiful blue-green eyes. Everyone gasped when they noticed who it was.

It was Bambi.

"Oh my god!" Juliet gasped as she gagged.

Bambi's body looked like if someone had ripped out her center. There were trails of blood coming from her eyes and her mouth.

"Do you guys know her?" the solider asked as he saw the teens reactions.

"Yeah, she was a close friend of ours." Todd explained as the solider took of his hat. Everyone just stared as they wheeled the body away. Bambi's hand hanging from the side.

"I'm sorry for your lost" The officer who's name plate said Morgan said.

"Where did you find her?"

"I have no clue." Morgan shook his head. "I'll take you to the other bodies to see if you can see any familiar faces."

"AHHHH!"

The camera turned around to see Blair crying hysterically. She was gripping onto the next gurney that the suit men were wheeling.

"Miss, we need to take this body to quarantine"

"That my boyfriend." Blair cried as the masked man moved away from the camera's view. "It's _Riley_!"

Laying on gurney was Riley. His stomach erupted just as Bambi's hand been. His face was calmly peaceful, his mouth and eyes with the same trails of blood.

"No, no, no." cried Blair as she gripped to the gurney. "He's my boyfriend!"

The whole center had an eerie quiet to it as they saw the queen bee crying. The camera spun to show Juliet sobbing into Todd's shoulder. Liam was standing behind Blair, his eyes sad. Jason and Chetan stood in quiet, not believing what had just happened.

"Miss, we need to take him away." The suit man said.

The gurney started moving again and Blair just stood sobbing. She turned around and hugged Liam unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her as she cried. "I really am."

"Why did it have to be him."

"Look, I'm going to defend you even if it means me dying." Liam held her chin up. "Blair Waldorf, I promise you that. Riley would have wanted that."

Blair's brown eyes were covered in tears. She nodded and threw herself back into Liam's arms. He held her tightly.

"You guys are going to have to stay here." Morgan said as he walked over to the other soldiers.

"Mister, we can't stay here." Todd argued back. "Is there a helicopter we can get on or something?"

"Sir, we have two FA teams and four more thirty minutes out." A scrawny officer told Morgan.

"Listen up people." Everyone became quiet as the officer spoke. "Rack'em and pack'em."

All the soldiers started moving quickly, throwing on guns and vest. The camera shook as people bumped into it.

Todd walked up to Morgan. "Look our friend is seriously hurt. We need to get her to a doctor."

Two officers held onto Todd's arms. They were dragging him away from Morgan.

"Dude!" Jason said pushing one of the officers. "There's no need for that."

The camera spun over to Morgan, where he put his hand in front of the lens. "Put away that god damn camera."

The camera was pointed at Blair's shoes as talking and beeping could be heard.

"Look, I'm not putting my operation in jeopardy for you little kids"

The view lifted a bit to show a cage with one of the crab things that attacked them. It appeared to be dead and it was oozing the yellow substance that got onto the camera.

"You have no idea what's out there!" Morgan said. "You guys are going to stay here and wait it out."

"I don't give a shit what's out there." Todd raised his voice. "We just want to get out of this fucking film lot."

"Kyle…" The camera turned around to Chetan. Her eyes were letting out trails of blood and her blood was falling from her mouth. "I don't feel so good, man."

"Shit." Kyle's voice whispered.

"BITE!" screamed a doctor as she grabbed onto Chetan. "We've got a bite!"

"Chetan, are you okay!" screamed Juliet as the camera began to follow Chetan.

Two hazard suit guys grabbed Chetan by either arm and started dragging her away.

"Where are you taking her!" yelled Jason as he tried pushing one of the officers away. Chetan threw up a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Hold on a second." Kyle's voice yelled. "Let her go!"

"Jason, Kyle!" screamed Chetan as they continued to drag her. "HELP!"

"Chetan, oh my god!" screamed Juliet as they dragged the party animal into a separate tent. Her silhouette coming out from behind it.

The camera continued to shake as officer pulled the teens away from the tent. Chetan's silhouette continued to be dragged by the two men as her body began to contour. It began to swell up as huge as a balloon until it popped, blood splattered as over to tent's wall.

"Oh my god!" Kyle yelled as he was dragged into another room.

* * *

"_Did I just die?_"

Chetan opened her eyes slowly. All she saw was darkness. "Where the hell am I?"

A loud knock came from above and slowly light started seeping in. The pod she was laying in a had opened wide and in front of her was Chef's gritted teeth.

"C'mon Ms. Rebel, go join the other losers."

Chetan stood up out of the pod and looked over crowd in front of her. Annaleigh was crying, saying something about Kyle as Chanel hugged her. Charlotte was complaining about Kurt touching her hair. Bronze was holding bets to who would survive.

"What the hell is going on?" Chetan asked confused as she looked back. Five pods were still shut closed.

"You owe me ten bucks." Austie said as he handed ten dollars to Bronze. "Blimey, I thought you were going to survive."

"Nice doing business with you bloke." Bronze said in a bad Australian accent. He counted the number of bills in his hand. "Bets! Bets! Make your bets!"

Chris Mclean walked passed her as Kimberly was chasing after him.

"I was eliminated unfairly." Kimberly complained to the host. "Let me back in. It wasn't fair."

"Kimberly, from what we saw it was pretty fair bra." Chris Mclean said with a grin. "Way to use bad judgment dude."

"Ugh! Screw you!" Kimberly sneered as she began to walk away. "Just another thing to add to my list of 'Why Chris Mclean should be fired'"

"Mclean? What the hell is going on?" Chetan asked. "One second I exploded and the next, I'm back here."

Chris Mclean smirked. "It's called _Virtual Reality _and it was all a part of this challenge."

"This was a _challenge_?"

Chris shot her a "_no duh_" face and turned back to the camera. "And we'll come back to the conclusion of this epic challenge after a message from our sponsors bra."

* * *

**1. "I have a family." **

"**They need me." **

"**Help Me! Help Me!" **

**2. Was that Paris Hilton? You better believe it was. You know if you're in a Hollywood setting and in a film lot, you've got to include Ms. Hilton.**

**3. Yes, the paintball gun Liam was using was Laila's. So what if he was using a glitter covered gun, he still kicked major crab monster butt. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me for killing off a couple of people in this chapter. It wasn't my fault… it was my inner Chris's fault. He/She is EVIL! **

**Oh and I'm really happy with the reviews, I've gotten. It seems like you guys are really enjoying this challenge. I really like writing it but the next chapter will be the final one. **

**Also, I've been hard at work working on the Total Drama: Totally Interactive site. So if you want to check it out and add things to your characters page. **

**Here's the link: http:/ total-drama-island-totally-interact .wet paint .com/**

**So who will survive, who will die, and will the creature be defeated? **

**Find out on the next chapter!**


End file.
